Encontrando el Camino
by nube de cristal
Summary: Hinata siente que su vida no tiene sentido cuando Naruto anuncia su compromiso de matrimonio con Sakura. Pero alguien la ayuda a visualizar que la vida tiene muchas posibilidades, en ocasiones con la persona menos imaginable.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia había sido publicada en este sitio bajo otro nombre –Nunca Olvides Tu Segundo Viento. La tenía guardada en mis archivos y me dio un poco de sentimiento verla "cogiendo polvo" y sin ser leída por lo que decidí volver a subirla con cambios bien mínimos a la trama original. Espero que quienes ya la leyeron vuelvan a disfrutarla y quienes la leen por primera vez, sea una experiencia nueva.

¡Confío –cruzando mis dedos- que sea de su agrado!

...

El sol brillaba, el azul cielo cubierto de nubes algodonadas y la suave brisa paseaba por toda Konoha anunciando que era un día hermoso, un día perfecto. Solo que una pelinegra discrepaba con esa opinión. Era un día horrible, triste y doloroso. Procuró concentrarse en la felicidad del rubio, era todo lo que importaba. Si era feliz ella también lo era. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué sentía que esas palabras no ayudaban a disminuir la agonía en su corazón? Se llevó una mano a su boca para ahogar un doloroso sollozo. Era una tonta, por tantos años alimentando la ingenua esperanza de que, tal vez, él pudiese verla por lo que era. Tener su reconocimiento. Siempre le vio desde las orillas, callada, admirándole en silencio. Y él fue su inspiración, proveyéndole de la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, su sol.

Una risa fracturada escapó de sus labios e ignoró la mirada que le lanzaron los que caminaban alrededor suyo.

Era inevitable. Tarde o temprano _ella_ también visualizaría que tan magnifico era su Naruto-kun. Todos los días estaba a su lado, tendría que ser ciega, sorda e imbécil para no verlo. No fue momentáneo, mas bien fue algo paulatino hasta que un día descubrió que quería estar a su lado, que _ella _anhelaba ser algo más que una buena amiga, que una hermana…

Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Estaba perdida, su vida no tenía rumbo.

En un acto nacido de la desesperación, pues el dolor no la dejaba pensar con claridad, entró a una pequeña tienda de abarrotes donde solía ir a comprar las hierbas, especias y hongos que utilizaba cuando cocinaba o para preparar sus ungüentos. Tomando una canasta, eligió con precisión todo lo necesario, lo que ella sabia podría producirle una muerte segura, una que todos percibirían como natural.

-Oye, te estoy diciendo que esto es dinero valido.

Algo distraída mientras hacia sus elecciones, escuchaba sin darle mucha importancia al desacuerdo entre un cliente y el dependiente, quien también era el dueño del lugar.

-Y dije que ese dinero no lo quiero.

-Solo quiero comprar estas cosas, vengo de lejos y no tengo nada más.

-Si no se larga, llamaré a la policía.

-Pues es un verdadero idiota, viejo.

Súbitamente, ella escuchó una exclamación de horror. Fue instintivo mirar hacia la parte delantera de la tienda. El cliente miraba detenidamente al dueño de la tienda. Alguien a sus espaldas dio un pequeño grito haciendo que él girara. Se paralizó al ver sus ojos… no podía ser, era imposible. El extraño volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el hombre mayor que estaba igual de asustado que todos los presentes.

La pelinegra de inmediato pensó que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados tenia que hacer algo. Eran muchas las vidas que estaban en riesgo.

-Go-gomen…

Fue escalofriante tener esa mirada con el sharingan sobre ella una vez más, -¿Estoy hablando contigo?

-Ha… hagamos un trato.

Se acercó a ella, -Pequeña tonta de buena familia, ¿acaso quieres ser la heroína del día?

Y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, el colocó la punta de un kunai en su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón.

-¿Quieres morir?

Percibió la pregunta como una personal pero era insólito. Él no podía tener conocimiento de sus intenciones.

-¿Quieres morir? – repitió la pregunta lentamente y apenas inaudible.

Ella tragó hondamente. No podía mentir. Le miró en silencio por varios segundos hasta que pudo recuperar la voz, -Yo… yo solo quie…quiero ayudar. Déjeme… pa… pagar lo suyo y yo tomare… a cam… cambio su dinero.

Esperó, dudosa de que el accedería cuando de improviso bajó el kunai y dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, el sharingan desapareciendo, -De acuerdo.

Se dirigió hacia la caja y tomó sus artículos, -Viejo imbécil. –y dirigiéndose a la salida, le llamó, -Vámonos, Hinata.

Turbada porque sabía su nombre, ella colocó una cantidad de dinero sobre el mostrador de la caja. El hombre la miró como si ella hubiese perdido la razón al salir detrás de él. Pensó que el dueño de la tienda no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Abandonó el lugar, hallándolo rápidamente caminando sin detenerse a mirar si ella lo seguía o no. Corrió hacia él.

-¿Có… cómo sabe mi nombre?

-No contestaste mi pregunta, Hinata, ¿de verdad quieres morir?

-No… ten… tengo mo… tivos para… seguir viviendo.

Él se detuvo abruptamente y se volteó a mirarle. –No lo puedo creer, eres muy valiente y nunca dejaría que nada se interpusiera en tu camino.

El extraño le era familiar, pero la inverosímil conversación no le permitía percatarse en ese detalle.

-Yo… -y sabiendo que se comportaba como una tonta frente a un total extraño, comenzó a llorar,- no puedo. No pue… puedo verles jun… tos, a ella – y dejo escapar un hipo doloroso- te… tener lo que siem… siempre deseé tener. Ser su… su es… esposa, tener sus hijos… Yo quiero mi familia…

La agonía de la inesperada noticia no le posibilitaba coordinar sus pensamientos ni lo que decía.

-Hinata, ¿quieres un vistazo?

-¿Un… un vis… vistazo?

-Sí. En ocasiones dejamos que el desconsuelo de un momento nuble nuestra perspectiva. La vida está llena de muchas posibilidades.

-No para mí.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-Discúlpame si no estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Nunca estuvo preparada para su reacción, el hundió su kunai en su estómago. Ella le miró atónita. Las piernas cedieron bajo suyo y cayó al suelo.

-Todos tenemos posibilidades. – y esa aseveración fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder la consciencia.

::

::

Un gemido escapó de los entreabiertos labios. Al abrir sus ojos la asaltó una débil jaqueca. La insistente claridad le lastimó la vista por varios segundos hasta que poco a poco se habituó al resplandor. Aturdida, miró todo a su alrededor, asesando su situación. Fue entonces que los recuerdos de su singular encuentro con el extraño arremetieron contra ella y se llevó una mano a su vientre… para no hallar nada. Luego, como una inesperada revelación, advirtió que no estaba en el cuarto de un hospital. Era una habitación totalmente desconocida.

Intentó moverse pero algo pesado descendió sobre su cintura. Se tensó al sentir una piel moverse contra la suya. Ladeó su cabeza y para su horror, apenas sus narices tocándose, el sueño suavizando la usual expresión dura en ese rostro, estaba Sasuke durmiendo a su lado.

Todo transcurrió en cuestión de segundos. Reaccionando instintivamente, empujó el cuerpo masculino fuera de la cama. Se escuchó el sonido sordo de algo chocar contra el suelo.

-Hinata. – era una voz ronca y somnolienta, -No llegué tan tarde anoche.

Ella salió de la cama con suma presteza. Se arreboló al sentir la frialdad de la mañana, señalándole que su camisón de dormir no era muy encubridor. Pero, ¿cómo demonios terminó vestida de esa manera? Agarró la frazada para cubrirse.

No obstante, lo próximo la dejo sin aire. Sasuke se irguió del otro lado de la cama al tiempo que se frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, -En serio, Hinata, he llegado más tarde en otras ocasiones que he salido con el dobe.

Él estaba de pie totalmente desnudo. La pelinegra miró hacia el otro lado al tiempo que sentía el calor subir por sus mejillas.

-Cúbrete. – le ordenó ella ahogada.

-¿Hinata?

Sintió que se acercaba. Sosteniendo la manta con firmeza, ella saltó fuera de su alcance.

-¿Hinata, qué sucede?

No miraba el rostro masculino pero no era difícil sentir esa mirada azabache sobre ella. Sintió que levantaba una mano para tocarla y ella volvió a alejarse, temerosa.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

Él gruñó, -Con que queremos jugar.

-¿Ju… jugar?

¡Oh, Kami! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esa voz masculina se escuchó con un tono sensual y complacido. Volvió a acercarse a ella. Era un absoluto desafío mantener agarrada la manta mientras le pegaba a las manos de Sasuke para alejarlas. Estaba totalmente aturdida, mientras lo escuchaba reír. ¿Cómo llegó a estar con él? ¿Seria acaso el individuo extraño que la llevó hasta él?

No, algo no encajaba, porque él mencionó a Naruto.

La atrapó, desprevenida, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, -Gané. – dijo él con suavidad, -¿Cuál es mi premio?

Horrorizada, ella intentó empujarlo, sintiendo ese cuerpo reclinado al de ella y comenzó a jadear en un estado de pánico.

El Uchiha se percató de ello rápidamente.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Dé… déjame ir.

La liberó y ella apenas pierde el equilibrio. Aun no tenía el valor de mirarlo.

-¿Qué… qué hago… aquí?

-¿Por qué tartamudeas?

-Si…siempre lo… lo he hecho.

-Hace mucho que no lo haces. – y no supo como, pero pudo detectar preocupación en la voz de Sasuke, -¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Ni ella tan siquiera lo sabía, -Quie…quiero irme a mi… mi casa.

-Estás en tu casa, maldición.

Esta vez ella percibió que el temor reemplazó la molestia en su voz.

-¿Mi… mi casa?

-Sí. Tu casa de hace cinco años, desde que nos casamos.

Fue entonces que esos ojos lilas le miraron desorbitados, -¿Ca… casados por cinco años?

Y se desplomó, permitiendo que la inconsciencia la clamara.


	2. Chapter 2

Ojos verdes miraron detenidamente a la joven temblorosa.

-No me crees, ¿cierto?

-No es tanto que no te crea, Hinata. Quizás toda la situación tiene una explicación.

Solo media hora atrás la había traído Sasuke en sus brazos, en estado de choque, a su consultorio en el hospital. Todo el rosto del Uchiha portaba una expresión de indiferencia pero si había algo que Sakura había aprendido a leer en el pelinegro eran sus ojos. Estaba preocupado. Ahora entendía por qué.

Reparó como la pelinegra jugaba con sus dedos, su viejo hábito de la adolescencia y bajaba sus ojos al suelo, avergonzada.

-Pero fue solo ayer que Naruto y tú anunciaron que se casarían en un año.

-Hinata, Naruto y yo cumplimos ayer siete años de casados.

-¡Oh! – y sus ojos lilas tomaron ese brillo peculiar que presagiaba la inminente aparición del llanto.

-Respira hondo. Trata de tomarlo con calma.

La Hyüga no entendía cómo llegó a ese tiempo, pero escuchar de los labios de Sakura que llegaron a realizar sus planes de casarse… fue como si le enterraran un kunai en su corazón y se lo retorcieran.

-Puedes tener algún tipo de amnesia retrograda.

-¿Amne… sia retrograda?

La peli rosa asintió, -El cerebro humano, en ocasiones, necesita bloquear algún suceso doloroso para poder continuar; es su manera de lidiar con la situación sin perder la cordura.

-¿Y me ha sucedido algo?

-Sí, pero no creo que este sea el momento apropiado para decírtelo. Opino que si no lo recuerdas es por que todavía no puedes contender con todo lo que ello conlleva.

-¿Y qué hago ahora?

-Como dije, tomarlo con calma. Le daré a Sasuke una receta para tu jaqueca…

-¿Tengo que irme con él? – esa pregunta la hizo en un hilillo de voz.

-Es tu esposo.

Hinata palideció. Sakura se compadeció de ella. Si su análisis de la situación era correcto y Hinata creía tener diecisiete años otra vez, debía sentirse atemorizada de regresar a su hogar con Sasuke. Todavía debía tener esta imagen del peligroso miembro de los Akatsuki. Sujetó una de sus manos.

-Créeme cuando te digo que ese hombre besa hasta el suelo por donde tú andas. Simplemente te adora. – y con una suave risita, añadió, -Hasta es increíble para mi lo mucho que te quiere.

Hinata consideró que la peli rosa no era la única incrédula puesto que la Hyüga también juzgaba que era absurdo que el Uchiha sintiera algo por ella. Nunca le prestó mucha atención al igual que era indudable que él hubiese mostrado algún interés en ella.

-Saldré un momento a hablar con Sasuke. Regreso pronto.

La pelinegra asintió, mordiéndose su labio inferior. Luego de ver a la joven doctora abandonar el consultorio, se preguntó porque no hizo pasar a Sasuke. ¿Por qué tenia que hablar con él, alejados de su presencia? Cautelosa, se acercó a la puerta y con sumo cuidado la entreabrió.

-¿No ha llorado nada desde el entierro? – esa fue Sakura.

-No. Tampoco cuando recibió la noticia.

-Eso no es saludable.

-Sakura… ¿Qué le sucede a Hinata?

Avergonzada de ser una fisgona, ella cerró la puerta y caminó hasta una de las ventanas del consultorio. Podía divisar parte de Konoha. La villa no había cambiado, al menos en los últimos ocho años. Kami, ¿qué pensaba ella? Toda la situación era inaudita. Ella no tenía amnesia retrograda y tampoco perdió su sano juicio. Recordaba con lucidez al individuo y su último extraño comentario.

_Todos tenemos posibilidades._

¿Qué quiso decirle? Y sobre todo ello, se preguntaba, ¿qué rayos le hizo a ella?

**::**

**::**

El lugar era enorme, igual de enorme a la casa solariega de los Hyüga, sin embargo era imponente. O quizás ella lo visualizaba así, siendo la primera vez en su vida que entraba al hogar patrimonial de los Uchihas. Los ojos lilas deambularon por un sendero cubierto de crisantemos mientras esperaba a que Sasuke abriera la puerta.

-Los plantaste al mes de casarnos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ella dio un diminuto brinco, él no había dicho palabra alguna durante todo el trayecto.

-Y no solo los crisantemos, también las peonias y aquel grupo de claveles. Al igual que las margaritas y las iris, son tus favoritas.

No pudo contener su sorpresa, él estaba en lo cierto. Le gustaba esa especie muy en particular…

-Y vives orgullosa de aquellas de color lila.

Le miró con enormes ojos, -¿Có… cómo sabes que… ese es mi… mi color pre… preferido?

Ella inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberle hecho esa pregunta al ver como esos ojos adoptaban un brillo de tristeza, la que trató de ocultar detrás de una sonrisa socarrona, -Soy tu esposo y creo que como tal debo saber que le agrada o no a mi mujer.

Ella se sonrojó. ¿Qué la llevó a casarse con el oscuro Uchiha? Era tan distinto a su Naruto-kun, como el día de la noche. Su presencia la perturbaba. Se atemorizó cuando ese rostro se endureció… casi como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Retrocedió asustada. Lo vio cerrar sus ojos momentáneamente.

-Yo… -comenzó él a decir, deteniéndose brevemente, - solo te pediré una cosa. Reconozco que no soy la persona más afable sobre la faz de la tierra y que tengo un genio de mil demonios pero sería incapaz de lastimarte.

-Go… gomen.

-Por favor, tampoco quiero que te disculpes.

Ella bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

El Uchiha la miró en silencio. Era tan dolorosa la urgencia de abrazarle, no obstante, sabía que si se acercaba lo primero que haría sería brincar a un metro de distancia de él.

-Ven, lo mejor es que entremos.

Sin levantar la mirada, asintió y entró. Divisó lo que imaginó debían ser sus pantuflas –eran las pequeñas- y colocando sus sandalias cerca de la puerta, calzó sus pies con los suaves zapatos.

-¿Deseas desayunar? Tengo hambre.

-Ha…hai. – y se dirigió apresurada a donde creía que debía estar la cocina.

-Eh,- la detuvo con una mano en su hombro; ella brincó asustada y él intentó en todo lo posible ignorar su reacción, -Siéntate. Yo prepararé el desayuno.

La llevó hasta una pequeña pero acogedora mesa que estaba dentro de la amplia cocina. Cohibida y avergonzada, lo observaba mientras preparaba el desayuno. Era extraño y hasta chocante ver al serio Uchiha disponer algo de comer a ella, la insignificante y mediocre Hyüga.

Volvió a sorprenderse cuando, al servirle su desayuno, cerca de su plato de huevos revueltos colocó un pequeño plato con una de sus adicciones favoritas, rollos de canelas.

-Ari… arigato.

Él solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza y se sentó frente a ella también a comer de su plato. Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio y Hinata iba sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda.

-Cuando termine, tengo que irme. El dobe espera por mí. Quería consultarme unas cosas. –y con una sonrisa burlona, agregó – Que alivio que me voy y no estarás más en mi compañía, ¿neh?

Imprevistamente, las lágrimas surgieron y bajaron por las mejillas femeninas sin tan siquiera ella poder detenerlas. Toda la incoherente situación la estaba afectando. No solo a ella, sino también a Sasuke. Se sintió culpable de ser un estorbo y una molestia para el Uchiha.

El masculló un improperio.

-Go… gomen.

-Hinata, si vuelves a repetir esa palabra, te juro que no seré responsable de lo que haga.

Sasuke descubrió muy tarde la mala elección de sus palabras.

Ella huyó de la cocina, sollozando. ¿Por qué la castigaban de esa manera? ¿No era suficiente con saber que su Naruto-kun terminaba casándose con Sakura? Y no solo eso, sino que también llevaban siete maravillosos años de casados. Y ella, ¡oh, Kami! casada con el demonio Uchiha. ¿En que rayos pensaba ella al decidirse casarse con ese hombre tan arrogante y desagradable? No supo como llegó hasta allí, permitió que sus pies la encaminaran a la habitación que compartía con Sasuke y se arrojó en la cama a sollozar desconsoladamente.

-Hina.

Ella se hundió mas en la cama, no quería escucharlo. Anhelaba desvanecerse o despertar de la horrible pesadilla a la que había sido enviada.

-Kami, Hina, no llores, por favor. – y en una voz ronca, -Me parte el alma verte así y aun mas saber que yo fui el responsable.

Eso último hizo que su llanto se detuviera abruptamente. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar así, captando en su voz el desespero y la angustia de presenciar el dolor femenino. Levantó su rostro para mirarlo. Él, entre tanto, se acercó a ella y alzó su mano, titubeante, quizás temiendo que ella se retiraría. Ella reprimió el impulso de alejarse. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando esos dedos masculinos enjugaron sus lágrimas con una ternura sin igual, esos encallecidos dedos acariciando sus mejillas con la acción.

-Soy un baka. Lo sé. –a pesar de su suave voz, ella reparó en su tono lleno de ansiedad, -No sé como contender con todo esto que te está pasando. Tengo miedo de perderte… porque si sucediera no sabría que hacer. Por favor, entiéndeme…

Y sencillamente así, escuchando ese desesperado pedido, comprendió que tan importante era ella para él. Aunque fuera inconcebible que estuviera con él –y sobre todo ser su esposa- era cierto lo que Sakura le dijo. El Uchiha la quería. La acosó un súbito anhelo, quería saber como terminó con él pero su timidez le impidió formularle la pregunta.

-Tengo que irme.

-No… no te… preo… preocupes. Estaré… bien.

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo con su rostro, -Es posible que llegue tarde. Cuando al dobe le da con resolver un problema…

Ella sonrió, -No… lo deja ir… hasta que logra… resolverlo.

En un impulso, que ella estaba segura nació de todas las veces que él lo hacía, besó su frente con delicadeza, -Siéntete libre de ir a donde quieras; es **tu** casa.

-Hai.

Vaciló por unos segundos, ella intuyó que temía dejarla sola, -Muy bien. Iré a ver que quiere el dobe.

Le vio salir; al poco tiempo escuchó la puerta principal abrir y cerrarse. Perdió la noción del tiempo que se mantuvo sentada en la cama, su mente vagando por caminos en los que no halló repuesta alguna. Suspirando, decidió hacer algo útil. Quizás la casa necesitaba de una buena limpieza y la tarea la ayudaría a mantener su cabeza ocupada.

**::**

**::**

La pelinegra muy pronto descubrió que, si acaso era cierto que había vivido en esa casa por cinco años, la había conservado siempre recogida y limpia. Fue muy mínimo en lo que se vio necesitada de hacer. Así que se halló deambulando por el lugar. Salió al jardín y se deleitó en su belleza. Debía sentirse muy orgullosa si se había responsabilizado de este. Continuó caminando hasta que descubrió un andén que daba a una pequeña alberca. Se sentó en el borde, permitiendo que sus pies se sumergieran en la fría agua.

El lugar era pacifico y tranquilo. Escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros y una suave brisa levantaba sus cabellos. Se prohibió pensar y concentró su ser en la naturaleza que le rodeaba. Colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre la madera a ambos lados suyos y alzó su rostro al sol.

Sin embargo, una pregunta no quería abandonar su cabeza.

¿Sería, eventualmente posible, que ella se acercara a Sasuke? ¿Qué ella llegara a… amarlo?

Intuía que la casa debía estar llena de muchos recuerdos que podrían darle una contestación definitiva pero no tuvo el valor de buscarlas. Suponía que debían existir álbumes de fotos y conociendo su afición a guardar cada detalle que ella consideraba importante, de seguro tendría muchos de ellos.

Pero, entonces, si era feliz con Sasuke, ¿a qué le tenia miedo?

Con toda honestidad, no entendía su ilógica reacción. O tal vez si comprendía. La aterraba saber, que en algún punto de su vida, llegaría a olvidar lo que sentía por su Naruto-kun. Para ella esa era una noción inaceptable y hasta un poco descabellada. Cerca de toda una vida lo había admirado y apoyado y seguido el ejemplo de su rubio. Su brillante sonrisa la había ayudado a salir adelante en esos momentos en los que creía que su mundo se derrumbaba alrededor suyo. Era incomprensible que ella abandonara ese amor...

Sacudió su rostro, perpleja, admitiendo para sí que todo debía ser una mala jugada.

Resoplando desalentada, decidió que lo mejor era regresar para preparar la cena. Al menos eso era algo en lo que podía sentirse segura. Al terminar de cocinar, se acomodó en un sillón que había en la enorme sala a esperarlo. Los párpados comenzaron a pesarle; estaba realmente agotada por todo el esfuerzo emocional de ese día.

Unos fuertes brazos la levantaron. Por una razón, que en ese momento la halló como incomprensible, esos brazos se le antojaron como el lugar mas seguro de todo el mundo. Y sintió que pertenecía en ellos y que era fuerte en ellos. Somnolienta, abrió sus ojos para hallarse con una mirada negra que penetraron hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

-Sasuke… - murmuró ella; estaba en esa cuerda floja entre la consciencia y el sueño.

-¿Sí, mi amor?

-Llegaste.

Él sonrió, -Sabes que no puedo estar por mucho tiempo lejos de ti.

Ella reclinó su cabeza en el pecho masculino, permitiéndole que la llevara a donde él quería llevarla y cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormida nuevamente.

Porque a veces el corazón logra reconocer lo que la lógica no puede.

**. . .**

**N/A: **Y aquí tienen su segundo capítulo. Leí en los comentarios que están confundidos o que no entienden sobre lo que le sucedió a Hinata. No desesperen, mientras transcurrra la historia muchas respuestas serán respondidas. Les agradezco mucho que tomaran de su tiempo para leerlo y a todo quien me dejo su comentario. No niego que son agradables leerlos. :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata tenía la indiscutible sensación de que su cerebro estaba dividiéndose en dos, así de fuerte era la migraña que arremetió contra ella al abrir sus ojos a la siguiente mañana. Miró a su alrededor, descubriendo que dormía sola en un cuarto extraño. Abandonó la cama, tambaleándose y caminó hasta el baño. Apenas llegaba a tiempo, vaciando lo que tenía su estómago en el inodoro. Volvió a regurgitar y sintió la presencia masculina entrar en la habitación.

En silencio, Sasuke la sostuvo con un brazo alrededor de la cintura, sujetando toda su larga cabellera con una mano. Entre cada espasmo doloroso que la obligaba a expulsar lo poco que tenía en su interior, fue recordando los sucesos del día anterior. Nada había sido un sueño, todavía continuaba viviendo el alarmante desvarío que la obligaron a afrontar.

Seguidamente, Sasuke la llevó hasta el lavabo y ella, agradecida de su gesto, se enjuagó la boca. El pelinegro, a su vez, humedeció sus manos para deslizarlas por la frente femenina. Ella cerró sus ojos, fue agradable la sensación, aminorando un poco la fuerte presión en su cabeza.

-Mantén los ojos cerrados. – le ordenó él suavemente.

Cumplió su pedido y sintió que la alzaba en sus brazos, para luego depositarla en la cama.

-Vendré en un momento con el medicamento que te recetó Sakura.

Asintió débilmente. Las migrañas no la atacaban con regularidad pero cuando decidían hacer sus apariciones, eran devastadoras. Sabía que era a consecuencia de su kekkei genkai. Y sospechaba, por la reacción de Sasuke, que no solo conocía de esos ataques por ella sino por los suyos también. Era la pequeña maldición de tener habilidad genética a través de los ojos.

Regresó rápidamente y sentándose a su lado, la ayudó a incorporarse. Ella aceptó el vaso de agua y las diminutas tabletas.

-Arigato. – murmuró entregándole el vaso.

Volvió a acostarse, con sus ojos cerrados y se sobresaltó al sentir que le colocaba una pequeña toalla húmeda en su frente. Suspiró, estaba fría y alivió en cierto grado su molestia. Luego, a través de sus desarrollados sentido, distinguió las pisadas masculinas que se dezlizaban por la habitación, corriendo las cortinas de las ventanas. Era pasmoso como el Uchiha se desplazaba sin provocar ningún tipo de sonido, casi como si sus pies no hicieran contacto con el suelo.

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo. – ella advirtió que su voz provenía desde el umbral de la puerta, -Estaré afuera…

-¿Sasuke-san…?

-¿Mm?

-¿Puedes… puedes quedarte… conmigo? –detestaba estar sola cuando se sentía así. Por lo regular, Neji le hacía compañía cuando se hallaba en ese estado.

Temió que no accedería a su pedido al no recibir respuesta, cuando, de pronto, sintió la cama hundirse a su lado. No se resistió cuando esa mano masculina tomó la suya. Era su esposo y si iba permanecer en ese tiempo debía comenzar a acostumbrarse a la idea… ¿no?

-¿Sasuke-san? – le llamó ella luego de un indefinido tiempo de silencio; sentía que su migraña no le molestaba con la misma intensidad.

-Por favor Hinata, llámame Sasuke.

Su aliento abanicó sus mejillas indicándole que se hallaba muy cerca de ella.

-¿Eres… eres feliz casado conmigo?

El tener sus ojos cerrados la impulsaba a ser menos cobarde y formular las preguntas con algo de firmeza.

-Sí. – fue su respuesta, la ronca voz ahogada, -Mucho.

-¿Por qué… nos casamos?

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?

-Hai.

-Bueno, tu familia y la nuestra hicieron un acuerdo desde que éramos pequeños para casarnos y unir nuestros clanes…

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito sofocado. ¡Oh, Kami! ¿La obligarían a casarse con él? Bueno, debía ser la única razón viable, de ninguna otra manera se casaría con él… Su suave risa detuvo el trayecto que habían comenzado a tomar sus pensamientos.

-Deberías verte, estás toda roja como un tomate…

Súbitamente, ella descubrió que él le había tomado el pelo, indicándole que eso no había sido lo que los motivó a casarse. Se hizo una pequeña nota mental, el Uchiha tenía sentido del humor y le agradaba tomarle el pelo, sin embargo, un cierto instinto le indicó que lo hacía con un evidente travieso cariño .

-Entonces… lo hice porque… quise.

-Al menos eso fue lo que percibí cuando te lo pedí.

Ella captó la sonrisa en su voz.

-¿Y otou-san?

Se tensó a su lado y su voz fue rígida, -¿Qué hay con él?

-¿Estuvo de acuerdo?

El permitió que un pequeño resoplido escapara a través de sus labios y ella presintió que él había temido que ella le hizo otro tipo de pregunta.

-No sé como explicarlo… No estaba muy complacido de la idea de que su hija se casara con un ex convicto pero de igual manera le atraía unir los clanes.

-¡Oh! – y ella continuó, -¿Yo… te amaba? –y percatándose inmediatamente de su error, se corrigió, -¿Te amo?

-Solía decírmelo a cada momento del día.

¿Era eso añoranza lo que captó en su voz?

-Hinata, no soy tonto ni ciego. Según Sakura, te has revertido a tu edad de diecisiete años. Tú y yo sabemos a quien amas.

-Go… go…

-No. – le interrumpió él con ferocidad.

Sasuke la miraba detenidamente utilizando a su favor que la pelinegra tenía sus ojos cerrados. Su mirada obsidiana devoró ese bello rostro reparando en la expresión femenina de dolor y arrepentimiento. No quería escucharla pidiéndole perdón porque con ello confirmaba lo que él tanto temía. El corazón de la Hyüga ya no era suyo.

-Yo… si he de permanecer aquí debo aceptar que soy tu esposa y… como tal… ser una.

La sangre se le heló a Hinata al escucharlo reír. Fue una risa desprovista de emoción.

-Yo no quiero ser un _"deber"_, Hinata.

Inusitadamente, la sujetaron por los hombros y la levantaron. Ella abrió sus ojos para hallar esa negra mirada a solo unos centímetros de la suya. La compulsión de comparar esos ojos con otros de tono turquesa fue ineludible. Eran tan distintos. Los azules eran tan vívidos, una ventana a esa alma bondadosa y leal; mientras que los azabaches se asemejaban a dos pozos insondables que la hipnotizaban y la arrastraban a sus misteriosas profundidades.

-Decidiste ser mi esposa porque me amabas. – y la sacudió con ligereza, -¿Por qué no puedes recordarlo?

-Sa…Sasuke… no es que no pueda…

-¡No, maldita sea! No quiero escuchar más esa ridícula idea de que has viajado en el tiempo.

Cerró sus ojos en un intento de contener las lágrimas pero sin éxito alguno. Las sintió resbalando por sus mejillas. Ella lo escuchó gemir. Fue un sonido lleno de suplicio y desesperación. Pero nunca estuvo preparada para lo próximo, los labios masculinos sobre los suyos. Ella dejo escapar una pequeña exclamación ahogada de sorpresa. Grave error. Él aprovechó la situación, tomando posesión completa de su boca.

Oh. Kami.

Esa boca en la suya despertó algo que no sabía existía en su interior. Y su sangre, ella gimió, parecía encenderse en fuego. ¿Y podía él hacer eso en su boca? Era obsceno, era indecente, era… delicioso. Inconscientemente, ella alzó sus manos para enredarla en ese negro cabello y acercarlo más. Respondió al beso, hambrienta, abriendo aún más sus labios para permitirle total acceso a su interior.

Ella protestó con un sonido ininteligible cuando él liberó su boca.

-¿Acaso no lo ves, Hinata? – murmuró él sobre los labios femeninos, -Eres el aire que respiro, estás tatuada en mi corazón… ¿por qué no quieres recordar lo que compartimos? ¿Por qué te empeñas en sacarme de tus memorias? – y en un hilillo de voz lleno de desolación, -¿Tanto me odias por lo que tuve que hacer?

Los ojos lilas lo miraron detenidamente, -¿Hacer? ¿Qué hiciste, Sasuke?

Él evadió la mirada femenina. Ella no tuvo el valor de repetir la pregunta, intuyendo que debía ser horrible la respuesta masculina. Al menos, eso fue lo que ella percibió, que él sentía temor de contestarla. Ella lo vio colocar la cabeza en su regazo.

-Hinata… no quiero perderte.

La escena fue una inverosímil para ella. ¿El arrogante y frío Uchiha demostrando su debilidad en su presencia? Ella se sobrecogió. Esos poderosos brazos envolvieron su cintura.

-Si no te tengo en mi vida…

Todo el cuerpo femenino fue estremecido ante la angustia en esa voz. Hinata no necesitaba de mucho para que su lado empático saliera a flote; era una parte intrínseca de su personalidad. El desconsuelo masculino despertó ese lugar guardado en su corazón, asomándose todo lo que llevaba escondido y nunca le había mostrado a nadie… ni siquiera a Naruto.

- Estoy aquí,- ella acarició su cabellera, - no me iré.

La pelinegra se reclinó en la cama con el Uchiha en sus brazos, consintiendo inconscientemente a un peculiar impulso. Él subió su rostro hasta el pecho femenino, alargando todo su cuerpo cerca del femenino. Hinata lo abrazó, reconociendo que tan importante era ella para él. Tenerlo así a su lado se le antojó como algo natural y parte de su timidez había desvanecido.

-Nunca me… - murmuró él y luego enmudeció.

La dulce pelinegra se petrificó por unos segundos. Dudaba de sus sentidos y de haber percibido correctamente lo que intuyó que él quería decirle. Ella nunca imaginó que alguna vez escucharía al arrogante Uchiha implorarle… y mucho menos a ella. ¿Qué asombrosa fuerza lo empujaba a deshacerse de su soberbia y hacerle ese pedido? Una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla y se sorprendió ante tan inesperada reacción de su parte. Sin embargo, no debió asombrarse; ella simplemente reconocía en él una angustia parecida a la que ella llevaba en su interior. Porque ambos intentaban amar a una persona que no correspondía a sus sentimientos. En definitiva, ella podía colocarse en su lugar y comprender la angustia de tener alguien que se ama cerca y saber que nunca sería suyo. Como esa persona que ella amaba podía romperle el corazón e increíblemente, continuaba utilizando todos los fragmentos de ese corazón destrozado para amarlo. Era incuestionable que ella lo sabía perfectamente.

-No lo haré.

La firmeza y seguridad en la respuesta femenina lo tranquilizó hasta cierto grado. Era posible que fuera insólito pero sentía la peculiar determinación de quedarse a su lado. Era cierto que no lo amaba pero si de ella dependía la felicidad del Uchiha, se mantendría a su lado. Después de todo el rubio era feliz con Sakura, no existía esperanzas algunas de que él sería parte esencial en su vida. Al menos, no como ella hubiese querido. Confiaría en su instinto. A fin de cuentas fue su decisión casarse con Sasuke. Tal vez si llegó a sentir algo por el oscuro Uchiha.

Y el sueño los sorprendió a ambos, sucumbiendo juntos a su plácido mundo de la inconsciencia.

**::**

**::**

Al despertar, la migraña se había desvanecido por completo. Preparó el almuerzo y ambos lo comieron en silencio. Al finalizar, le anunció que debía irse pues sensei Iruka lo esperaba para hacerle una demostración a su clase sobre técnicas de lucha con katana.

-¿Estarás bien sola?

-Sí. Estoy… mucho mejor.

La miró minuciosamente. Ella sonrió ante esos ojos que recorrían cada rasgo de su cara, asegurándose de que fuera cierto. Sorpresivamente, no la incomodó, mas bien un singular calorcillo se posesionó de su interior al observar su genuino interés.

Él gruñó una aprobación. Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta y en esta ocasión levantó su frente para recibir su beso. El gesto lo complació de gran manera y le acarició la frente con sus labios para luego besarla.

Al encontrarse sola, decidió hacer algo al respecto con su tiempo de ocio. Dirigió sus pasos a un pequeño cuarto de desahogo que había en la parte posterior y buscó las herramientas de jardinería que había divisado el día anterior.

Salió al exterior, deleitándose en el sol que calentaba su piel y la suave brisa que levantaba su cabello. Se acomodó frente al grupo de iris a deshierbar con sus manos enguantadas. Realizar una faena con la que estaba familiarizada y que le agradaba contribuyó en gran manera a relajarse. Opinaba que no alcanzaría nada si se resistía ante lo que ciertamente era y sería su vida posiblemente por siempre. Patalear, llorar y protestar no eran parte de su carácter luchador.

Continuó con los crisantemos, ensimismada en sus reflexiones. Solo ahora veía lo atolondrado de su decisión en intentar quitarse la vida. Todo el dulce rostro enrojeció por la vergüenza. ¿Qué hubiese pensado Naruto de ella si llegaba a realizar su propósito? Gracias a Kami que el extraño se presentó cuando más lo necesitaba… y era posible que lo que él declaró fuese cierto. Todos tenían posibilidades. Solo había que esperar.

Fue inesperada la imagen que surgió en su mente. Todo su ser se arrimó al recuerdo, como alguien sediento luego de haber estado por muchos días en el desierto…

Tenía las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas, demostrándole como plantar los minúsculos bulbos. Pero en realidad, admiraba el poder y lo masculino que emanaba de las enormes manos. Amaba sentir esas manos sobre su piel al tiempo que arrancaba en ella suspiros.

-¿Eh, Hina?

Ella se sonrojó de haber sido pillada en un desvarío sensual. A lo que Sasuke inmediatamente se percató. Tomando provecho de la situación, acercó sus labios al cuello femenino y murmuró sobre esa área pulsante, -¿En qué pensabas, ohime-sama?

Ese apelativo que, en un principio lo utilizaba de manera burlona, se transformó en su epíteto cariñoso que solo pronunciaba cuando ambos estaban solos.

-¿Acaso era… -y con premeditada lentitud, subió sus dedos a lo largo de su brazo desnudo pues ella vestía un cómodo traje de primavera, - esto? ¿Mm?

Cerró sus ojos, embelesada. Suspiró cuando los labios masculinos besaron la sensible porción de su cuello. Se giró a mirarle y le dijo, -Te amo, Sasuke.

Y esos ojos se oscurecieron, si era posible, aun más….

Hinata jadeaba, sacudida ante esa súbita reminiscencia. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho procurando calmar los enloquecidos latidos de su corazón. Le había dicho que lo amaba y se conmocionó de haber percibido su emoción al decirla. ¡Oh, Kami! Sasuke y ella… ¿sería posible? ¿Cómo pudo tener ese recuerdo? Ese no era su tiempo… ¿o sí? ¿Acaso había imaginado todo sobre el encuentro con el extraño en la tienda de abarrotes? Se atemorizó, pensando que tal vez estaba al borde de la locura.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan?

Se colocó de pie abruptamente, volteándose a ver a su sorpresivo visitante.

-Na…Naruto-kun.

::

::

La primera taza de té se le resbaló de sus manos y se estrelló al suelo, haciéndose añicos. La segunda taza, vertió todo su contenido sobre la parte delantera de su traje y la tercera…

-Oi, Hinata-chan. Permíteme que yo me sirva el té mientras te cambias.

Ella asintió, todos sus sentidos estaban exaltados. Apenas corría a su habitación. Sintiéndose segura detrás de la cerrada puerta, colocó ambas manos sobre sus calientes y arreboladas mejillas. Fue sorpresivo hallar a Naruto en los terrenos de la casa patrimonial de los Uchiha. Totalmente turbada, ella lo invitó a pasar a tomar una taza de té. La que él aceptó muy entusiasmado.

Su inesperada aparición la había aturdido. Se le veía tan maduro, sin ningún vestigio de aquel jovenzuelo que ella conocía. Era un hombre lo que tenía frente suyo… y uno muy apuesto. ¿Podría salir de nuevo a enfrentarlo? Se detuvo frente a la cómoda de la habitación para observarse en el espejo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía viendo detenidamente cada rasgo femenino. La imagen reflejada era de una mujer con voluptuosas curvas. El rostro femenino era firme y delicado, a pesar de estar algo abrumada ante la inesperada situación de hallarse en un tiempo que no le correspondía… o de la amnesia. La madurez había sido generosa con ella, advirtiendo que portaba un atractivo sin igual. Llevó sus manos a su cara y las detuvo abruptamente. Sus ojos lilas se posaron en su aro, ese símbolo inequívoco de quien era su esposo. Y ese detalle pareció brindarle cierto valor.

Regresó al comedor formal –por una extraña razón no deseó invitarlo a la acogedora mesa familiar, inconscientemente considerándolo un lugar íntimo en el que Sasuke y ella compartían sus comidas- y lo halló tomando el té y comiendo una de sus golosinas.

-Mm. El teme es muy afortunado por tenerte como esposa. Eres excelente cocinera, Hinata-chan.

-Ari… arigato.

Se molestó consigo misma. Casi había dejado atrás su tartamudeo, al menos en la presencia de Sasuke apenas lo hacía. Se acomodó frente a él y procurando calmar sus nervios, se sirvió una taza y gracias a Kami no la derramó.

-Y hablando del teme. – eso azules ojos la miraron, capturando la mirada femenina, -Está muy preocupado por ti.

Ella desvió la mirada de los penetrantes ojos azules para dirigirla sobres sus manos en su regazo.

-Sakura me explicó que te ha sucedido.

-Oh. – fue todo lo que pudo decir, esa réplica oyéndose desalentada.

-No te preocupes, Hinata. Lo hemos mantenido entre nuestro círculo personal.

¿Y eso debía hacerla sentirse mejor? Estrujó la falda de su traje, sus manos tensándose.

-Pero estoy seguro de que pronto regresarás a nosotros.

-¿Y si… si no lo hiciera? –ella advirtió la amargura en su voz mas no le importó, -Es… estoy siendo… un… un estorbo. En par… particular para… Sasuke.

-Oi, Hinata. No eres ningún estorbo. – y utilizando las mismas palabras deliberadamente, - Muy en particular no lo eres para el teme. Él simplemente te adora.

Las mejillas femeninas se colorearon.

-Nunca te he mencionado esto.

Esa súbita aseveración del rubio la obligó a subir sus ojos hacia él.

-Cuando Sakura y yo anunciamos nuestro compromiso, me preocupé por ti.

Tembló ante la intensidad de la mirada azul.

-Me volví loco buscándote pues aparentemente nadie te había visto. Quería hablar contigo y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Fue entonces que te hallé en ese callejón, gravemente herida…

No detuvo el inconsciente gesto de cubrir su boca con una mano. Entonces no había sido un producto de su imaginación y tampoco estaba loca.

-Todavía tengo grabado en mi memoria el terror mientras corría contigo en mis brazos al hospital, temiendo que llegaría tarde. Me culpaba pensando que habías intentado… ya sabes… pero Tsunade-bachan lo negó. Nos explicó que alguien tuvo que haberte herido pues era la única manera según se observaba la herida.

-Entonces si sucedió… - murmuró ella.

-Nunca quisiste hablar de ello, Hinata-chan. ¿Quién fue?

-Ni tan siquiera yo lo sé. – dijo en voz baja.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no realizó que había abandonado su tartamudeo.

-Estuviste por dos semanas en coma. Tu chakra parecía no querer regenerarse… Bachan nos informó que lo estabas manipulando y controlando pero nunca logró descubrir para que… y aún no lo sabe.

Algo en su interior se agitó, el rubio la miraba con evidente determinación, esa mirada turquesa intentando hallar algo en su rostro.

-Sakura me mencionó lo que ella piensa es tu alocada explicación a lo que te sucede. – e hizo una breve pausa, -Yo no comparto su opinión.

La pelinegra palideció. Acaso él estaba pensando que ella si había provenido del pasado…

-Yo te creo, Hinata-chan.

-Ari… arigato, Naruto-kun, pero… ¿por… por qué… me crees?

Sintiéndose algo avergonzado, se llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, -Solía visitarte una que otra noche a hablarte. Dicen que ayuda a una persona en estado de coma el que le hablen.

Ella sonrió, -Arigato.

Él agitó su mano frente suyo, todo el rostro masculino ruborizado, -No tienes que agradecerlo. Quería hacerlo, era lo menos que podía hacer luego de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te hablaba de muchas cosas y entre ellas te mencionaba a Sasuke y mi deseo de traerlo de regreso… Y una noche… hablaste.

La dulce pelinegra ladeó su rostro, -¿Lo hice?

-Sí y lo más que me sorprendió fue que… llamaste a Sasuke. Parecía que le hablabas, pues murmurabas pidiéndole que regresara.

Hinata enmudeció, sobrecogida. Repentinamente recordó las palabras del extraño y miró al rubio desconfiando de haber escuchado bien, -¿Qué dijiste?

-Todos tenemos posibilidades, rumbos que nunca pensaríamos en tomar. – repitió él, -Quizás yo no era el hombre adecuado para ti. Al menos, estoy seguro de que nunca te hubiese hecho igual de feliz como lo ha hecho Sasuke.

Se inclinó por no comentar nada, simplemente cavilando en las palabras de Naruto.

::

::

Sasuke y Hinata estaban sentados a la mesa y comían de la cena que ella había preparado.

Los ojos lilas seguían detenidamente esas líneas, cada curva y gesto del rostro varonil de su esposo. Era, sin lugar a dudas, muy apuesto. No obstante, también advirtió, que al igual que Naruto, todo rastro de su apariencia adolescente le había abandonado. Se le veía mucho más maduro pero de igual manera más sombrío y taciturno de lo que solía ser. Como si cargara sobre sus hombros la culpa de toda una generación…

-Hinata, ¿qué haces?

-¿No puedo mirarte? – ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

-No. – le contestó él con algo de rudeza.

Ella se retrajo en un intento de alejarse de él. Quizás, si no se hubiese sentido desconcertada y cortada habría estado más atenta y captado que detrás de esa respuesta insolente solo escondía su incomodidad. Simplemente él detestaba que lo miraran por mucho tiempo. Intranquila, dirigió sus ojos a sus manos en su regazo.

Cuando Naruto se hubo marchado ella se dedicó a preparar la cena. Al poco tiempo llegó Sasuke. La saludó con su acostumbrado beso en la frente sin embargo lo percibió distante. La mirada obsidiana se posó en su rostro, inquisitiva. Ella le preguntó si todo estaba bien. Él sólo se alzó de hombros y anunció que se daría un duchazo.

Con toda honestidad, no sabía que descifrar del comportamiento de Sasuke. Apenas tuvo algún tipo de contacto con él en el pasado y si acaso lo tuvo, fue mínimo.

Ella suspiró. La conversación con Naruto fue muy esclarecedora. No únicamente la ayudó a colocarse al corriente de lo que había pasado en los últimos años, sino que a pesar de la turbación inicial de ver a Naruto, algo dentro de sí le compelió a meditar sobre su "amor" hacia el rubio. Inusitadamente, se sintió impulsada a analizar lo que siempre había sentido, sobreviniendo sobre ella una singular sensación de sensatez, prudencia… de experiencia. Como si acaeciera sobre ella la edad que tenía en ese momento y no sus diecisiete años al tiempo que una pregunta rondaba su cabeza… ¿lo había amado realmente?

Brincó, asustada, cuando golpearon la mesa con violencia.

-Estás pensando en él.

Alarmada ante su explosión, ella tartamudeó, -Sa… Sasuke…

Sí, pensaba en él pero no en la manera que él estaba implicando.

-No soy ningún tonto, Hinata. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-¿Q… qué?- le preguntó ella sinceramente, ojos lilas desorbitados.

-De camino aquí me encontré con él. – y en un gruñido, añadió, -El dobe.

-¡Oh! Eso. – dijo ella en un hilillo de voz, -No… no pensé…

-¿Qué me daría cuenta de ello?

Una horrorizada Hinata advirtió que toda la situación estaba encaminándose por un mal sendero.

-¡Kami, Hinata! Él ama a Sakura y ambos son padres de dos pequeños.

-Lo sé. – murmuró ella. Muy tarde se percató de la manera equivocada que se podía captar su aseveración. Cualquiera pudo percibirla como una declaración de derrota y en realidad ella estaba confirmando su información.

El pelinegro se levantó enfurecido.

Ella bajó sus manos hasta su regazo, nerviosa. No hallaba las palabras para explicarle que él tenía una idea incorrecta. Lo sintió acercarse a ella. Jamás se había sentido tan aterrorizada como ese momento. Las fuertes manos la agarraron por sus brazos, alzándola como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-Demonio, Hinata, mírame a los ojos.

No fue difícil reparar en la ira controlada en su voz. Cumplió con la orden masculina procurando en todo lo posible no demostrarle lo asustada que estaba, a pesar de saber que su pálido rostro debía delatarla.

-Te agrade o no, yo soy tu esposo. Eres Uchiha Hinata. Es una realidad que tendrás que aceptar.

Él la dejó ir inesperadamente y apenas ella cae al suelo, perdiendo el equilibrio con la brusca forma que la liberó de sus manos. Le dio la espalda, la cual estaba rígidamente erguida. Apretaba los puños a su lado y ella comprendió que él intentaba controlar sus oscuras emociones. Ella lo miraba inmovilizada sin saber qué hacer. Luego de transcurrir varios minutos en ese pesado silencio ella lo llamó angustiada.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Cómo debo contender con todo esto?

No tenía idea de cómo responder, ni tan siquiera ella sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Sakura dice que debo tener paciencia, que tu memoria regresara a su debido tiempo. Que todo se normalizará cuando sea necesario que ocurra. Y puedo entenderlo pero nunca me dijo que hacer con el mientras tanto. – él se giró a mirarla, -Yo te miro y puedo ver a mi ohime-sama; estoy seguro de que todo está bien, de que saldremos de esto pero, cuando menos lo espero, despareces frente a mis ojos y pienso que… nunca regresarás a mí.

Esos oscuros ojos la miraron detenidamente.

-Ohime-sama. – dijo ella en voz baja, pensativa, ese apelativo logrando que ella recordara la memoria espontánea que le visitó antes de Naruto llegar, -En un principio me llamabas así para humillarme pero ahora lo haces de otra forma; es tu manera de mostrarme lo mucho que me amas en nuestros momentos privados.

La miró en silencio, realmente sacudido. Ella a su vez lo observaba, preocupada. Quería de alguna forma proveerle aliento después de escucharlo. Debía ser horrible la impotencia que él sentía de no poder hacer nada.

Luego de unos segundos en los cuales esa mirada azabache vagaba por el rostro femenino procurando hallar algún indicio de emoción, él murmuró, -¿Hina?

-Hina… -ella adoptó una pose reflexiva, -Sospecho que me agrada que me llames así pero intuyo que prefiero ohime-sama… porque tiene un significado especial para mi… ¿no?

Él asintió no pudiendo hallar palabras para replicarle.

-Es la segunda vez que recuerdo algo… - y frunció el ceño, confundida, -Y hace un rato…

El Uchiha esperó a que ella continuara, intentando tener toda la calma del mundo. De improviso, esos ojos lilas lo miraron como la mujer de veinticinco años que era y no como la adolescente de diecisiete.

-Mal interpretaste toda la situación, Sasuke. – ella tomó provecho de ese episodio de calma, -No dije nada de la visita de Naruto porque honestamente no pensé que fuera necesario hacerlo. Ahora, si necesitas que te informe de cada visitante, lo haré. – y advirtiendo que iba a protestar, alzó su mano en un ademán apaciguador, -Creo tener una idea de lo que debes estar pasando, Sasuke. No soy tonta ni ciega; reconozco que todo esto debe ser un fastidio…

-No es un fastidio, Hinata. – la corrigió él suavemente, -Fui yo quien no debió haber explotado como lo hice.

-No te lo discutiré. – ella le sonrió, -Pero de todas formas, trataré de ser más abierta y expresiva contigo para no angustiarte.

Cuando ella vio esa sonrisa en los labios masculinos, su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. ¡Rayos! Ahora podía entender el motivo de haber perdido la cabeza por él. Tenía frente suyo al más bello demonio que ha podido existir. Ese simple gesto lo había transformado ante sus ojos, brindándole al Uchiha una expresión humana y accesible.

-¿Qué sucedió hace un rato?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio buscando en su cabeza las palabras apropiadas. ¿Cómo explicarle que cuando hablaba con Naruto algo cambió en ella? Y todavía lo sentía. Esa particular sensación de haber envejecido ocho años repentinamente. Mientras escuchaba al rubio narrarle un resumen de todo lo que había acontecido en Konoha y en su círculo cercano, las piezas parecían caer en su lugar. No recuperó la memoria pues no estaba segura de tener una de ese periodo de tiempo que no había vivido, sin embargo, una inacostumbrada seguridad surgió de su interior y comenzó a ver todo con otros ojos, pudiendo comprender lo que escuchaba con una espontánea sabiduría.

-¿Hinata?

Ese llamado urgente pareció despertarle de su abstracción.

-Yo… creo que algo cambió en mí.

Él se acercó a ella verdaderamente interesado.

-Haber hablado con Naruto contribuyó en gran parte. – y un peculiar anhelo se adueñó de ella, -Quiero, recordar, Sasuke. Necesito hacerlo.

No contuvo el impulso de tomar esa enorme mano masculina en la suya y la miró detenidamente. Deseaba saber cómo empezó a amarlo, si había sido una emoción fortuita o había crecido lentamente hasta transformarse en lo que ella sospechaba era un poderoso sentimiento. Esa nervuda mano apretó la suya con suavidad. No era difícil captar la fortaleza que mantenía bajo su dominio. Él pudo haberle lastimado hace unos minutos mas no lo hizo, conteniendo todo su enojo bajo un rígido control.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre como él reparara en ella? Él era tan seguro de sí mismo, tan imponente y, a pesar de sus gestos tiernos, no era difícil captar que era arrogante y la había elegido a ella; la tímida, pusilánime y repudiada Hyüga. Era un hecho inaudito para poder aceptarlo.

El pelinegro subió su otra mano para acariciar ese bello rostro. El cambio era visible. No bajaba la mirada al suelo ni intentaba ocultar su cara detrás de la negra cabellera como hizo el día anterior y durante la mañana. Los ojos lilas tenían un leve brillo de inseguridad pero, aun así, ella lo miraba más confiada.

-¿De qué hablaste con el dobe?

-Bueno, aparte de intentar resumir todo lo acontecido en los últimos ocho años, se dedicó a describir lo feliz que somos al estar juntos y de lo mucho que nos amamos.

-Mm. – y luego de una breve pausa, -Al parecer no tomé el camino adecuado y como siempre, ha venido el dobe con su innata sabiduría para mostrarme el camino.

Ella captó la admiración escondida en ese comentario, -No hemos tomado el camino adecuado. –ella se incluyó, también responsabilizándose del error.

Lo negó con un movimiento de su rostro, -Eres tú quien ha necesitado de mi ayuda y no supe brindártela.

-He sido una cobarde, Sasuke. Debí preguntarte, hablar contigo de nuestro pasado y lo que compartimos juntos.

No dijo nada, él la miraba, totalmente abstraído en el imprevisto momento, temiendo que en cualquier momento se lo arrebatarían. Sus largos dedos acariciaron la mejilla femenina, siguiendo un camino invisible hasta llegar a la larga cabellera azabache que a él le fascinaba. Enroscó sus dedos en la suave melena.

La mirada oscura parecía devorarla completa. El corazón femenino golpeaba su pecho, desbocado, despertando en ella sensaciones desconocidas hasta ese entonces.

-Sasuke.

-Mm.

-Yo… ¿puedes…?

No tuvo el valor de finalizar la pregunta pero sus mejillas enrojecidas la delataron.

Él no reprimió el ronco quejido que esa pregunta incompleta despertó. Cumplió con el pedido, capturando los labios en un ardoroso beso. Ella sintió que todo su ser se debilitaba, sus piernas flaqueando mientras ese beso la sumergía en un remolino que azotaba todas sus defensas y sentidos. Correspondió al beso con el mismo entusiasmo que él se lo prodigaba, levantando sus manos para enredarla en la negra cabellera.

Ella protestó con un diminuto gemido cuando sintió que él separaba los labios de los suyos.

Reclinando su frente en la femenina, una leve sonrisa complacida curvó sus labios ante su desaprobación. Era apremiante el deseo de continuar besándola, no obstante, reconocía que si no se detenía no podría dar marcha atrás. Ella lo hechizaba, logrando que abandonara todo indicio de cordura. Era necesario esperar, tener la seguridad de que ella alcanzara a sentir la certeza de lo que ella deseaba hacer y no arruinar lo que apenas volvía a renacer entre ambos. Era evidente que anhelaba sentirla entre sus brazos, poseerla en cuerpo y alma pero la amaba demasiado para perderla en un instante de lujuria.

Él la abrazó con fiereza y ella escondió su rostro en su cuello, permitiendo que esos brazos la envolvieran en una manta intangible de protección, por primera vez en su vida sintiéndose confiada e invulnerable.

::

::

Abandonó el baño refrescada, vistiendo uno de sus camisones de dormir inconsciente del aire sensual que ella incitaba. Miró la enorme cama vacía y una imaginaria mano estrujó su corazón. Se sentó en la cama. No añoraba dormir sola pero tampoco tenía el valor de salir a buscarlo. Antes de darse un duchazo, ella había intentado razonar con él, argumentando que esa era su casa y él debía dormir en su cama, no en un incómodo sofá, el lugar donde ella debía dormir. Pero él la ignoró por completo.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que Sasuke podía ser caballeroso y atento con ella. Le agradecía su consideración a su candor.

Suspirando, apagó la pequeña lámpara en la mesa de noche y reclinó su cabeza en la almohada. Después de haber transcurrido cuarenta minutos en los que dio vueltas, llegó a la conclusión de que no conciliaría el sueño. En un reflejo automático, comenzó a girar su aro en el dedo anular, enfrascada en sus pensamientos. ¿Era posible que le hiciera falta? ¿Qué no tenerlo junto a ella en la cama no contribuía a que ella se quedara dormida? Volvió a sentarse, dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta cerrada y se mordió el labio inferior, vacilante…

Salió de la habitación con pasos decididos hacia la sala. Estaba en penumbra, pero, de algún modo, ella le pudo sentir y advertir que él dormía profundamente. Le vio tendido a lo largo del sofá y se detuvo frente a él. Se sentó en el suelo a mirarle. Dormía sobre su estómago. Ella observó detenidamente cada detalle del apuesto rostro que había sido suavizado por el sueño. Cuidadosa de no despertarlo, ella deslizó los dedos a través de ese pelo negro suave. No quería interrumpir su sueño pues se le veía tan pacífico, toda la dureza en su rostro había desaparecido.

Fue sobrecogida ante la imprevista ansia que surgió de lo profundo de su alma; un desaforado afán de protegerlo y cuidarlo. Su mano tembló ante la intensidad de la emoción. Colocó su cabeza junto a él. Sorpresivamente, ella se quedó profundamente dormida en unos cuantos segundos.

. . .

**N/A:** Tengo varias disculpas que ofrecer. La primera es Sasuke; siento que lo estoy representando algo _dócil_ y_ blando. _Y es que pienso que al estar cinco años casado con Hinata -sin contar el tiempo que estuvieron juntos antes de casarse- deben haber ayudado a transformarlo a ser cariñoso y sensible con Hinata.

La segunda disculpa: también siento que estoy apresurando la trama. Reconozco que no soy muy buena para los detalles. Simplemente vean mi historia como una lectura para pasar un buen rato, no traten de verla como algo formal o seria.

La tercera disculpa -y creo que la última: No quiero seguir escribiendo sobre una Hinata que tartamudea a cada momento y tan insegura. Me gusta escribirla con un poco de más seguridad en ella, con algo de carácter. Honestamente no tengo idea si eso la hace OOC.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia. Y muchas, pero muchas gracias a quienes toman de su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Hinata vino a reparar en el tiempo transcurrido, advirtió que se había cumplido una semana completa luego de esa noche en la que se quedó dormida junto a él en el sofá. En algún momento de la noche, él la descubrió al lado suyo y la llevó a su cama, porque a la mañana siguiente despertó en la habitación. Ella se sintió algo contrariada y melancólica. Pero al dirigirse a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, tan pronto como vio ese apuesto rostro iluminado con una sonrisa y saludarla con un "buenos días" al tiempo que besaba su frente, todo rastro de pesadumbre la abandonó.

Increíblemente, convivir con Sasuke no era la fatalidad que esperó sería ni tan siniestro como ella temió. Era innegable que el Uchiha era serio y poco hablador. Pero, para su total agrado, descubrió que era muy cooperador en los quehaceres del hogar. Además, lo que nunca imaginó, era muy atento con ella. Tendría que ser ciega, sorda y estúpida para no realizar que el soberbio moreno la amaba. Era un concepto sobrecogedor. Si ocho años atrás alguien le hubiese dicho que Sasuke llegaría a enamorarse de ella, se habría reído ante tan ridícula e improbable eventualidad.

Pequeños fragmentos de momentos compartidos con el Uchiha aparecían inesperadamente en su cabeza, proveyéndole de vistazos a lo que cada uno sentía por el otro. Pero aún no regresaba su memoria por completo, lo que todavía no la ayudaba a considerar que sentía hacia el oscuro Uchiha. Le estaba agradecida por sus atenciones y ser considerado con ella, mas aún no sabía que realmente sentía por él. Ella estaba segura de que él no ignoraba la ambivalencia en la que ella se hallaba… y que le dolía. Odiaba ser la causante de su aflicción.

Se decía a si misma que trataría de tomar todo con calma y poco a poco iría descubriendo la razón de hallarse en ese lugar.

Esa mañana en particular en la que para su asombro reparó que una semana llegaba a su fin, había terminado de limpiar los vestigios del desayuno compartido y Sasuke se disponía a despedirse cuando ella le anunció:

-Tengo que ir al mercado. Necesitamos varias cosas.

Él le lanzó una mirada titubeante y por varios segundos ella temió que se ofrecería a hacerlo por ella. Entonces lo vio suspirar y asentir.

Sintiéndose como una pequeña a la que le dieron su regalo de cumpleaños, buscó la canasta que tenía guardada en uno de los gabinetes de la cocina. Quería salir y ver el Konoha de ocho años más tarde.

Sasuke le lanzaba miradas de reojo; había disminuido su intranquilidad cada vez que lograba atisbar la Hinata que él conocía pero no por ello dejaba de preocuparse que fuera a la villa. Sakura le advirtió que ella debía hacer el descubrimiento por sí sola de la causa que la llevó a olvidar.

"_Cada persona reacciona de diferente manera." le había prevenido ella. "No todos lidiamos de la misma manera con el desconsuelo y la aflicción. Lo que para una persona resulta ser fácil de sobrellevar para otra puede no serlo. Si Hinata olvidó el suceso y todo lo relacionado a ello, existe la fuerte posibilidad de que aún no esté preparada para enfrentarlo. Ella tiene que hacerlo por si sola…. de lo contrario podría ser funesto para su equilibrio mental."_

Al divisar la villa, ella apresuró sus pasos. Los ojos azabaches seguían la menuda pero redondeada figura con algo de desasosiego. Estaba tan excitada con la idea de ver la villa que no se percató de que lo había dejado atrás. Caminaba a unos pasos detrás de ella, deleitándose en toda su esencia femenina. Nunca sospechó que la callada y tímida Hyüga sería quien lo sacara de la oscuridad. Que ella formaría a ser parte de su familia, la que obtusamente pensaba nunca volvería a tener. Su sonrisa, su bondad, su paciencia, en fin, todo en ella le había brindado la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Gracias a ella sabía que si existía el amor y la alegría.

Si algo llegara a sucederle a ella, con toda honestidad él no sabría qué hacer.

"_Ne, teme, ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que creemos."_

Le había dicho Naruto unos días atrás. El dobe no estaba de acuerdo con su peli rosa esposa, estaba acérrimamente en contra de su argumento y opinaba que debían decirle. Sasuke podía entender de donde venía con esa idea; toda la villa nunca le dijo que era el portador del Kyübi hasta casi cumplir sus doce años. Definitivamente odiaba que mantuvieran a Hinata en la oscuridad por experiencia propia. Empero, el Uchiha tenía miedo y no quería arriesgarse.

Gracias a Kami, ella solo se había dedicado a preguntarle sobre asuntos banales de su pasado juntos. Todavía no indagaba las circunstancias que la llevó a perder parte de su memoria… la cual él estaba incluido. ¿Sería posible que de alguna manera inconsciente ella lo culpara? Una aguijonada de dolor traspasó su alma… Él nunca pensó que su orden llegaría a causar tanto tormento. Lo hizo por ella; no quería verla sufrir más.

Todos sus sentidos se alertaron cuando la vio tensarse.

-¿Hinata? – se detuvo justo al lado de ella, a mirarla detenidamente.

-Estoy loca o acabo de ver a Nii-san otra vez con cinco años.

Todo el cuerpo del pelinegro se relajó, -No estás loca, de seguro has visto al pequeño de tu primo.

El hermoso rostro femenino se iluminó, -¿Nii-san es papá?

-Ujum.

Él la vio seguir un camino con pasos decididos, de seguro buscando la pequeña figura del Hyüga y fue detrás de ella. Pronto divisaron a Tenten enviándoles señales frenéticas con su mano para que se acercaran.

-¡Hinata! – exclamó ella al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Algo turbada, la pelinegra correspondió al abrazo.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien.

El Uchiha observó, alerta a todo posible advenimiento, como la shinobi experta en armas tomaba el rostro de su esposa en sus manos para mirarla detenidamente. Ante tan detallado escrutinio, todo el rostro de Hinata se arreboló.

-Hemos querido ir a visitarte… - y mirando a Sasuke, continuó, - pero tu marido nos ha pedido que por ahora no lo hiciéramos.

No tenía idea porque, pero él percibió ese _"marido"_ como si Tenten hubiese proferido un improperio.

-Sakura fue quien me lo indicó. – y él le envió una mirada igual de amenazante.

Tenten bufó por lo bajo y optó por ignorarlo, -Neji ha estado muy preocupado por ti. Pero ahora podré calmar algo sus inquietudes cuando le diga lo bien que te ves.

Unos pequeños quejidos interrumpieron a Tenten y fue entonces que Hinata reparó en el cochecito que estaba junto a su compañera. Sintió su corazón apretujarse al verla coger un bebé y comenzar a susurrarle palabras cariñosas, recordando que Naruto le había dicho que Tenten y su primo llevaban varios años de casados. Pudo sentir la mirada obsidiana sobre ella, analizando su reacción. Alguien tiró de la falda de su traje, sacándola de su abstracción para hallarse con una mirada igual a la suya.

-Tía Hinata. – le dijeron con una sonrisa que le faltaba sus dos dientes superiores.

Hinata se agachó frente al chiquillo. Kami, era increíble el parecido que tenía con Neji.

-Hola, mi amor. –fue una respuesta instintiva, de alguna manera sabía que adoraba al chiquillo.

Inmediatamente él hizo un diminuto puchero, -He querido ir a verte pero papá me ha dicho que no podíamos molestarte porque no te sentías bien.

Para su sorpresa, el pequeño se arrojó sobre ella; unos bracitos rodeando su cuello. Fue un reflejo automático abrazarlo con fiereza. Apenas lo conocía y ya sentía un desaforado deseo de protegerlo y mimarlo.

-Ya estoy bien… -y sin temor alguno añadió, -Kitaru.

Ella escuchó la casi inaudible inspiración de Sasuke, ese gesto demostrándole que advirtió como llamó a su sobrino por su nombre.

-Entonces, - el chiquillo se retiró un poco para mirarla, -¿podemos ir a visitarte cuando queramos?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Sasuke la miraba, detectando ese aire alrededor de la presencia femenina que le indicaba lo feliz y a gusto que se sentía con su sobrino. No pudo detener la opresión que causó que su corazón se desplomara a lo más hondo de su interior.

-Y Sakura dijo que no era recomendable que la viéramos… jum. –le murmuró Tenten a su lado.

-Ella dijo que no era recomendable que su memoria regresara abruptamente, algo que sus presencias podía despertar súbitamente… dijo que podía abrumarla.

Ambos murmuraban mientras Hinata continuaba hablando con su sobrino.

-Seamos honesto Sasuke; sería abrumador para ti.

-¿Qué insinúas? –siseó él.

Ella suspiró, -No estoy insinuando nada, simplemente estoy concluyendo que no es correcto mantenerla en la total ignorancia, creo que deberíamos decirle…

-No.

La fuerza en esa negativa hizo que Hinata se levantara y los mirara.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. – Sasuke respondió con brusca sequedad, - Por favor, despídete de tu cuñada y tu sobrino.

La sujetó del codo y la empujó de allí, ni tan siquiera permitiéndole despedirse adecuadamente.

-Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-¿Podrías detenerte?

-No.

Ella plantó los pies con firmeza en el suelo, causando que él tropezara y casi cayera al suelo con ella. Un contrariado Sasuke la miró.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí, Uchiha Sasuke?

Colocó sus manos en la cadera, mostrándole que estaba molesta. En esos breves segundos, él la percibió como la mujer con la cual se había casado. No lo intimidó verla enojada con él e hizo el hallazgo de que era un pervertido pues esa furia reflejada en los ojos lilas solo despertó su lujuria.

Hinata lo miró recelosa cuando él se acercó a ella, como un animal que acechaba su presa.

-Sería justo de mi parte advertirte algo…

Hinata no sabía por qué, pero la voz de Sasuke se le antojó más profunda y con un dejo sensual. Sintió que cada punta de su piel se erizaba de una manera perversamente deliciosa.

-No estoy sintiéndome nada amenazado… en realidad, lo que estoy deseando es tomarte en mis brazos y besarte hasta hacerte perder la razón.

Hinata sintió el distintivo calor en su rostro que le señalaba que debía estar rojo como un tomate.

-Sa…Sasuke.

-¿Mmm? – él no se detuvo hasta que rodeó la cintura con el brazo masculino.

-Eh… estamos en un lugar público.

-¿Y?

-Sasuke. – procuró darle una inflexión severa a su voz pero presintió que fue un gesto infructuoso.

El pelinegro le dio un beso fugaz, primero, un roce de los labios masculinos en la comisura de su boca, luego, un suave y lento deslizamiento de los labios sobre los suyos que solo hizo encender su urgencia y para nada apaciguó sus anhelos indecentes.

Él se retiró, respirando con algo de dificultad, las ansias corriendo desfrenadamente en su interior. La deseaba con todo su ser pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tampoco le importaba no poder saciarlas, simplemente tenerla así, ver ese rostro tomar un tono carmesí, era todo lo que le concernía.

Ella apenas podía mantenerse en pie, sus delicadas manos asiendo su camisa.

Esos lilas ojos lo miraron.

-Sasuke…

Él gruñó.

-¿Por qué no permitiste que Neji me visitara?

Cerró sus ojos por breves segundos. ¡Como pudo olvidar que no era fácil desviar la atención de su esposa!

-Sakura me aconsejó que no sería saludable para ti.

-¿No ver a mi Nii-san? – y ella resopló un poco disgustada para después mover su rostro de lado a lado, -Quiero que venga a visitarme.

-De acuerdo- contestó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Y Sasuke…

-Hn.

-¿Por qué no tenemos un hijo?

::

::

Todavía no podía creer su respuesta.

"_Tú no quieres."_

Le había dado esa respuesta dos horas atrás y aún recordaba como todo el cuerpo masculino se tensó, la voz se tornó gélida, congelándola hasta su alma. No tuvo el valor de preguntarle el motivo que la llevó a tomar esa decisión tan incongruente con su personalidad. Ella amaba los niños.

Seleccionó los víveres en silencio y pensativa, no pudiendo ignorar la tensión que emanaba de él. Seguidamente, pagaron por ellos y el pelinegro le preguntó si debía escoltarla de regreso al hogar. Ella hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza, sintiéndose algo cohibida ante su fría y distanciada actitud.

-¿Estás segura?

Desechó la idea de que estuviera preocupado por ella. ¿Cómo habría de estarlo cuando en definitiva debía detestarla por no darle un hijo? Era conocimiento común que él anhelaba continuar con el linaje de los Uchihas y ella se lo estaba impidiendo.

Al llegar a la casa solariega, guardó los artículos con una pasmosa lentitud, pensando todo el tiempo en esa voz desprovista de emoción.

"_Tú no quieres."_

No. Se negaba a creerlo. Era imposible. Tenía que serlo. Caminó con pasos decidido hasta la cómoda que compartía con Sasuke en la habitación de ambos y comenzó a rebuscar por ésta con premura, elevando una silenciosa plegaria de que tal vez no hallaría nada… hasta que su mano se detuvo en el objeto acusador.

Abrió el característico estuche, temerosa de lo que hallaría. Vio las pastillas que casi completaban todos los espacios. Había dejado de tomarlas unas semanas atrás, mucho antes de haber perdido la memoria. Una pequeña alarma pareció zumbar en la parte posterior de su cabeza pero la descartó inmediatamente, estaba muy acongojada ante la realización de que Sasuke le había dicho la verdad.

Pero… ¿por qué había tomado esa decisión? Necesitaba saberlo, sin embargo, no sabía con quien hablar. Era evidente que Sasuke no quería hablar de ello. ¡Kami! ¿Con quien podía hacerlo?

Ella comenzó a rebuscar entre sus pertenencias alguna pista que le indicara el motivo de su insólita decisión. En una desenfrenada búsqueda, desenterró recuerdos escondidos, vaciando los cajones de su cómoda. Encontró álbumes con fotos que no les prestó mucha atención. Muchas de ellas tenían fotos de de Sasuke –que intuyó ella se las había tomado en instantes que él no reparó que ella lo hacía- los dos juntos y con el resto de los once de Konoha. Ella los había personalizado con notas de las fechas y pormenores de las fotos añadiéndoles pequeños detalles de decoración. Al igual que halló flores entre sus páginas –uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos- y una pequeña voz en su interior le indicó que la mayoría de ellas eran regalos del Uchiha.

Solo se detuvo a mirar detenidamente una foto. Ambos estaban juntos, ataviados en sus trajes nupciales. Ella sonreía, su rostro irradiando completa felicidad y él… simplemente la miraba. Esa mirada negra rebosando amor. No existía otra palabra para describir la emoción que esos ojos azabaches manifestaban.

Con sumo cuidado, tal si fuese algún valioso tesoro, volvió a colocarla en su lugar en el álbum y prosiguió con su atolondrada exploración. No halló nada que la ayudara a responder su pregunta, si bien pudo apreciar muchos recuerdos de esa vida olvidada, en ocasiones las imágenes proveyéndole de pequeños vistazo a esas ocasiones que compartió con Sasuke y los compañeros de ambos.

Se derrumbó al suelo, sintiéndose desolada y apesadumbrada. No se percató de que sollozaba hasta que reconoció que el sonido lastimero provenía de ella. Perdió la noción del tiempo que se mantuvo en ese estado hasta que derramó la última lágrima.

Así fue como Sasuke la halló al regresar. Sumida en penumbras, entumecida.

Inicialmente, al entrar al oscuro y silencioso hogar, se intranquilizó. Hallarla en la habitación sosegó parte de su inquietud. Observó todo el desorden que había en el suelo, realizando que ella se había dedicado a una frenética búsqueda. Con sigilo, se acomodó detrás de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. La sintió sobresaltarse, señalando que ella no lo sintió entrar al estar totalmente abstraída en sus reflexiones.

-Gomen, ohime-sama.

-No, debo ser yo quien se disculpe.

Sasuke comprimió sus labios, enfurecido consigo al percibir en la voz femenina que ella había estado llorando. El respondió con voz trémula, aceptando que él era el motivo de su llanto, -No eres tú quien debe disculparse.

Ella hizo un gesto negativo con su rostro, -Debes odiarme… no he querido darte un hijo…

-Hinata… - él la giró con gentileza para mirarla detenidamente, -Nunca podría odiarte.

-No es difícil hacerlo… soy tan débil, tan vergonzosa…

-De veras, Hinata, que si vuelves a humillarte en mi presencia te juro que te daré una tunda.

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en los labios femeninos; había aprendido que Sasuke ladraba pero no mordía. Sería incapaz de cumplir esa promesa.

-Siempre respeté tu decisión. - llevó una mano al hermoso rostro y la acarició con infinita devoción, -Yo… solo he querido que seas feliz.

Se sintió sobrecogida.

-Lo único que deseo es que permanezcas a mi lado. Sin ti… estaría perdido.

De alguna manera, sus palabras la tranquilizaron. Era increíble como ella confiaba en él y tenía la certidumbre de que él le decía la verdad.

El Uchiha también se sintió realmente sosegado de que ella no indagara más sobre el tema. Era cierto que había respetado su decisión… Lo que realmente lo había enojado fue descubrir _quien_ estaba detrás de su decisión…

-¡Oh, Kami! Mira todo el desastre que he hecho y ni tan siquiera he comenzado a preparar la cena.

Sasuke sonrió ante su imprevista exclamación, -No te preocupes, te ayudaré a colocarlo todo en su lugar. Y no cocines nada complicado, preparémonos algo liviano y fácil.

-Hai.

Rápidamente ella se irguió a recoger y un callado Uchiha se unió a la faena, el horrible secreto que llevaba en su interior. Su alma se desplomaba al horrible abismo de la congoja y ansiedad. Anhelaba que ella recobrara su memoria al igual que temía que sucedería cuando ella recordara no solo los dulces momentos compartidos que se hallaban tan cercanos a los de angustia y dolor. ¿Sería él capaz de aceptar lo que sobrevendría cuando ella recordara todo? Sasuke no tenía respuesta.

::

::

Más tarde, cuando estaban dispuestos a retirarse a dormir, ella tomó su mano para detenerlo luego de darle las buenas noches y besar su frente.

Él la miró inquisitivo.

Ojos lilas miraron al suelo, todas sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Onegai… Sasuke… no quiero dormir sola.

-Hinata… no sé si deba…

-Onegai, Sasuke.

Una rápida expresión de angustia cruzó el rostro masculino. Era imposible negarle algo a su ohime-sama. La levantó en sus brazos y caminó con ella hasta la cama, depositándola con gentileza. Se colocó a su lado, todo su cuerpo a lo largo del femenino. Después de unos minutos, escuchó la respiración acompasada y profunda de Hinata, indicándole que dormía. Él temió que sería un suplicio dormir a su lado –casi dos semanas respetando su candor. Se irguió sobre su brazo para mirarla. Un hermoso ángel dormía a su lado, proveyéndole de paz y serenidad, a pesar de que tenía que acallar sus mundanas urgencias. Pero, como le dijo una hora atrás, por ella sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera solo para verla feliz. Ella lo era todo en su mundo.

Observó el rostro portador de una belleza pura y recordó los cuentos que su madre le solía narrar de pequeño a la hora de dormir; la única persona que lo amó simplemente por ser lo que era, su hijo. Siempre la protagonista era una dulce y bella pero atrevida princesa. Aparentemente siempre eran rescatadas por sus príncipes pero Sasuke siempre pudo ver más allá. Le decía a su madre que eran las princesas quienes rescataban a los príncipes y ella solo reía complacida ante ese comentario. En una ocasión le llegó a preguntar si algún día llegaría alguna princesa a rescatarle. Su madre lo abrazó y besándole la frente le dijo que sí.

Al poco tiempo, su madre murió y dejó de creer en los cuentos. Endureció su alma y cerró su corazón.

Pero ahora, teniéndola allí, toda su cercanía brindándole esa única paz a su entumecida alma, descubrió que su madre había tenido razón. Hinata había llegado a su vida para rescatarle. Enlazando un brazo alrededor de la cintura femenina, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Le complació escuchar el suspiro satisfecho que escapó de los entreabiertos labios femeninos. Alejó de su cabeza los oscuros pensamientos que lo habían estado atormentando durante el día. Por solo ese breve instante ansiaba deleitarse en su cercanía, sentirla a su lado.

-Te amo, ohime-sama.

Admitía que era un imbécil arrogante que solo pronunciaba esas palabras cuando ella dormía. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que ella no necesitaba escucharlas. Alcanzó la mano femenina con la suya y la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla. Reclinando su cabeza cerca de la de su esposa, con su delicada mano entre la suya, permitió que el sueño lo clamara.

Por primera vez, en casi dos semanas, durmió pacíficamente.

::

::

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata despertó con la singular percepción de que todo era particularmente maravilloso. Los colores los percibía más luminoso, el sol más radiante y el gorjeo de los pajarillos como una hermosa sinfonía matutina. La respiración acompasada de Sasuke abanicaba los mechones que caían sobre su mejilla, su suave aliento despertando en ella un seductor embeleso. ¿Cómo podía el Uchiha despertar en su interior tantas emociones desconcertantes?

-Buenos días, ohime-sama.

Ella sonrió, y cerró sus ojos, al tiempo que un delicioso estremecimiento recorría sus miembros. Esa ronca voz se escuchaba rebosante de dicha, percatándose de que le agradaba de gran manera despertar con ella a su lado.

-Buenos días, Sasuke.

¿Era posible que ella, la callada y apocada Hyüga, pudiera lograr transformar al Uchiha a ese hombre que tenía a su lado? Sintió los labios masculinos rozar su mejilla despertando una deliciosa pero irreconocible sensación en lo recóndito de su ser. Ella sabía que era parte de cada uno decidir si tomaba otro rumbo en su vida, era una prerrogativa personal cambiar viejas actitudes para comenzar una nueva vida. Pero, de alguna manera –quizás ese indiscutible instinto femenino- le indicaba que ella tuvo un rol importante en ese cambio.

El brazo masculino alrededor de su cintura la atrajo hacia ese fuerte cuerpo. Se deleitó en el calorcillo que le proveía, sintiéndose segura… y amada. Ella deseaba tanto poder recuperar su memoria.

-Está bien. –murmuró él cerca de su oído.

Se maravilló que él estuviera tan acoplado a sus emociones y pensamientos.

-Me gustaría quedarme así toda la mañana… - y él suspiró, - pero el día me espera con varias obligaciones que no puedo ignorar.

La liberó y el frío arremetió contra ella. Lo vio erguirse, sintiéndose algo desazonada, si bien tomó provecho de la oportunidad para observarlo de modo inhibido y admirar el cuerpo masculino que poseía todas las proporciones adecuadas. Sensaciones contradictorias se precipitaron en su interior; la sofocante vergüenza ante lo que hacía se combinó con el agradable deleite que surgió en sus entrañas. Las ahogó con rapidez, desconcertada ante su falta de decoro y pudor.

La Hyüga frunció delicadamente su frente, -Sasuke…

-Hn.

-¿Yo no tengo obligaciones también?

Se giró a mirarla, aún sentado en la cama. Un extraño brillo apareció en los oscuros ojos, que ella distinguió como señal de burla entremezclada con mordacidad, -Sí, pero el dobe ha sido muy comprensivo y ha permitido que te tomes todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-¿Qué me tome el tiempo necesario? – ella le envió una mirada confundida.

-Puede prescindir de tus tareas administrativas en su oficina por ahora… - y con una sonrisa socarrona añadió, -hasta que las pilas de papeles no lo enloquezcan y comience a llamarte como un desquiciado.

-¿Soy… su secretaria?

-No. - y el pelinegro le miró con seriedad, -Eres su ejecutiva administrativa. - y abandonó la cama. Los ojos lilas siguieron la figura de su esposo hasta que entró al baño, pensativa ante la nueva información que le brindó Sasuke.

Ella prosiguió con su acostumbrada rutina matinal en total silencio. Luego desayunaron como siempre. Hinata sentía cada vez sentirse más adaptada a esa vida que le destinaron inesperadamente. Después de Sasuke ayudarle a recoger y limpiar los vestigios del desayuno, se despidió con su cotidiano beso. Inmediatamente, Hinata procuró en que ocuparse, decidiendo hacer otra limpieza general. Apenas había transcurrido unos minutos cuando tocaron a la puerta. Fue una agradable sorpresa ver a su hermana menor en el umbral de su casa.

-Hanabi.

-Hola, oneesan.

El frío saludo la hizo sentirse desconfiada. Vio a su hermana entrar, esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos analizando cada detalle de la casa.

-Bonito lugar, muy recogido, todo en su lugar apropiado... – y deslizando un dedo sobre la superficie de un mueble, -y limpio. Así fue como me lo imaginé. Debe ser muy agradable jugar a la perfecta y correcta esposa del Uchiha.

La piel de Hinata se erizó, captando cierto aire de maldad en su hermana, un peculiar detalle que no recordaba como parte de la personalidad de la Hanabi que pertenecía al pasado del que ella provino. Sí era competitiva –gracias al padre de ambas- huraña y hasta cierto grado, insensible pero nunca la distinguió como poseedora de esa actitud malintencionada.

-Si no has venido antes es porque no has querido hacerlo. –la respuesta de Hinata fue automática, sorprendiéndola a ambas.

La hermana menor entrecerró los ojos, -¿A qué estás jugando, Hinata? ¿No se supone que no recuerdes nada de tu pasado?

-A veces suelo recordar ciertos incidentes.

-¡Ah, ciertos incidentes! –replicó Hanabi con sarcasmo, -Muy conveniente.

-Hanabi… - Hinata intentó acercársele, subiendo su mano hacia el brazo de la otra.

-No te atrevas.

La hermana mayor se detuvo abruptamente, aturdida ante esa voz cargada de rencor.

-No tienes ningún derecho. Eres tan prepotente, pensando que puedes ser amable y solucionarlo todo con un gesto conciliatorio.

-Eso no es cierto. –protestó Hinata y para su horror observó como todo el rostro de su hermana pequeña se contraía en una mueca de desprecio.

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que he tenido que sobrellevar en nuestro maldito clan. – y disminuyendo el volumen de su voz, -No sabes cómo he envidiado que otousan no te eligiera a ti para dirigir nuestro clan.

Hinata le miró, desconcertada, -¿A mi? No es posible… Yo siempre deseé tener la admiración de otousan que tú lograste tener….

-¿Para qué? ¿Para vivir el infierno que he vivido yo?

-Pero al menos él te quería…

-¡Ja! –fue una simple carcajada vacía y desprovista de emoción, -Eso es una broma, ¿no?

La dulce Hyüga la miró enmudecida.

-Nuestro padre tenía un extraño concepto del amor, entonces. Sí, tuve la _"dicha"_ de ser elegida para dirigir los Hyüga. De la misma manera que tuve la gracia de que los ancianos seleccionaran mi esposo… decisión de la que tú no fuiste privada.

-¡Oh, Hanabi…!

-¡No te atrevas! – volvió a repetir ella enfurecida, -Mientras tú vivías totalmente ajena y feliz con tu matrimonio yo vivía un infierno.

Hinata se llevó una temblorosa mano a su boca. Su ser estaba resistiéndose a aceptar una memoria que parecía querer golpearle sin misericordia.

-Mientras tú tenías el amor sincero de un hombre yo tenía que contender con la humillación de un hombre que solo codiciaba una posición privilegiada entre los Hyüga.

Hinata movía su rostro de lado a lado, negándose a creer lo que su consciencia la obligaba a recordar, cada doloroso detalle de una reminiscencia que era provocada a surgir con cada palabra de Hanabi y se sintió impotente ante la angustia que inesperadamente arremetía contra ella.

-Y la peor deshonra de todas… soy incapaz de tener un embarazo a término completo.

-Por favor, Hanabi, no sigas… -suplicó ella en un murmullo acongojado.

-¿Por qué no? No entiendo tu zozobra. Eres la que has salido librada de todo el lío.

No comprendía porque su hermana estaba siendo tan despiadada con ella, fulminándola con su rabia y rencor.

-Y para acabar de rematar, ahora los ojos están puesto sobre ti y tu futuro hijo… si es que al fin decides quedar embarazada.

Esas últimas palabras la sacudieron sin piedad alguna.

-¡Oh, Kami! –gimió ella.

Hinata percibió que tocaban a la puerta como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Luego, la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar y fue abierta, en el umbral apareciendo una imponente figura, -Hinata-sama, he venido...

La mirada del Hyüga se posó en Hinata, que parecía querer contener los temblores espasmódicos y luego esa misma mirada se tornó en una gélida al divisar a Hanabi.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – esa voz fría y peligrosamente pausada daba suficientes indicios de que estaba enfurecido.

-¡Oh, qué bien! - la voz de Hanabi descargaba sarcasmo. -Ahora ha llegado el perrito faldero.

Neji se acercó a Hinata y tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos, -¿Hinata-sama? ¿Estás bien?

Comenzó a preocuparse; su prima respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos lilas estaban opacos, su mirada perdida.

-¿Qué hiciste, Hanabi? - demandó Neji, girándose a mirarla.

Ella alzó su barbilla, desafiante ante esa mirada iracunda, -Lo que alguien debió tener las agallas de hacer.

Neji volvió a mirar a su prima cuando la escuchó gemir. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y se cubría los oídos con sus manos, todo el hermoso rostro desfigurado en una expresión de aflicción. Al abrir sus ojos, miró a Neji horrorizada.

-Yo... no puedo.

Abandonó la casa corriendo. Escuchó detrás de ella a Neji-niisan, llamándola. Ella le ignoró y continuó con su huida. En algún momento perdió sus chinelas, en realidad no supo cuándo, solo sabía que ya no las calzaba. En varias ocasiones, tropezó, cegada por las lágrimas, raspándose las rodillas en el proceso. Amargos sollozos sacudían su cuerpo, atribulada ante la agonía de los recuerdos que la agobiaban y la ahogaban en una avalancha de sensaciones. No sabía cómo lidiar contra todas ellas. Era difícil contender contra esa excesiva oleada. Era demasiado.

En algún momento, del cual no reparó en él, tan enajenada estaba en sus recuerdos, se desplomó al suelo. Tenía los pies bajo suyo, los brazos rodeando su cintura y se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante. Perdió toda consciencia del tiempo, solo advirtiendo que las lágrimas cesaron de bajar por sus mejillas y que la agonía la abandonó para darle paso a un frío vacío.

Su padre estaba muerto y no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse adecuadamente de él. Decirle a su otousan que, a pesar de sus palabras hirientes y desdeñosas, ella lo amaba. Ahora, la esperanza de que algún día alcanzaría a tener una relación más íntima con su padre desapareció del todo. No obstante, en conjunto con ese desencanto, estaba la ira. ¿Cómo se atrevió a exigirle el cruel mandato?

No se sorprendió sentirlo cerca. Tarde o temprano vendría a buscarla, aunque si era incongruente sentirlo vacilante. Ella siempre opinó que la palabra inseguridad no era parte del vocabulario del Uchiha.

-Hinata...

-No lo hagas.

¡Oh, Kami! ¿Era esa su voz? La escuchó como un graznido hueco.

No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que levantó su mano y luego la dejó caer derrotado a su lado.

-Recuerdas todo.

-Sí. - no sabía porque le contestó cuando en realidad no era una pregunta lo que había formulado.

-Yo... lo siento.

Ella cerró sus ojos, -Por favor, no lo hagas.

El pelinegro se tensó. Se acercó a ella y agachándose frente suyo, intentó colocar su mano en el rostro femenino. Ella lo eludió. El corazón masculino se contrajo abatido por el dolor de ese rechazo.

-Tampoco me toques... yo...

Él enterró las manos en la hierba y cerró sus puños; era inútil luchar contra la desolación que sus palabras causaron en su ser, las cuales le habían desgarrado. El momento tan temido había llegado. Ella lo odiaba. Tampoco la culpaba.

-Yo no soy digna de tu amor.

Esa declaración le sacudió. Levantó bruscamente su cabeza ante esa inesperada aseveración. Luego de varios segundos de sorpresa, la refutó con voz ronca, -Por supuesto que no.

Ella sacudió su rostro, atormentada, -Todo lo que he hecho es angustiarte con mis cosas y mi familia. Yo debí confrontarlo y haberme rehusado a su orden. Fui una tonta al callarlo y no decirte nada...

Ella había procurado no decirle a Sasuke sobre el inflexible mandato de su padre, entregarle su primogénito. Ella se había enfurecido, sin embargo, simplemente bajó la cabeza aceptando en silencio lo que su padre le decía. Luego, aterrorizada de que su padre le arrebatara su hijo y lo obligara a vivir el infierno que ella sobrevivió, optó por tomar el camino fácil: evitar tener hijos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cobarde?

Pero Sasuke la pilló en uno de sus momentos de debilidad. Lloraba desconsolada sentada en la cama de la habitación que ambos compartían creyéndose sola, aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de que nunca sería madre. Sasuke la confrontó y no tuvo oportunidad alguna frente a sus preguntas demandantes. Mientras ella le explicaba, todo el rostro de Sasuke se contorsionó por la rabia.

-No toda la culpa cae sobre tus hombros. – él interrumpió sus pensamientos, -Reconozco que mi estúpido afán de rehacer mi clan influyó en tu decisión de no confiarme lo que te sucedía. -alzó sus manos para tomar el rostro femenino, -Sólo me importas tú y tu felicidad. Me enfurecí al saber que sufrías en silencio y que tu padre era el responsable de ello. No tienes idea de cómo controlé mis impulsos. Todo lo que deseaba era matarlo con mis manos.

Palideció cuando ella recordó la horrible discusión de su marido con su padre. Después Sasuke le prohibió que hablara con su padre, que ni tan siquiera colocara un pie en los terrenos del clan Hyüga. Solo que ahora comprendía que fue un arrebato momentáneo del Uchiha, sencillamente protegiéndola de la insensibilidad de su padre. Pero ambos no tenían ni la más leve sospecha de que un fulminante ataque del corazón acabaría con la vida de su padre unos días más tarde.

-Siento mucho haberte dado una orden tan absurda. Me permití guiar por un impulso repentino de ira. Sabes que te permitiría volverlo a ver luego que mi enojo desvaneciera.

-No, Sasuke, no te disculpes. Es cierto que me duele no haber podido despedirme de él pero de igual forma entiendo la razón de tu orden. Al igual que sé que no me prohibirías por siempre no volverlo a ver.

Todo pareció detenerse para Hinata, sólo existía esa mirada obsidiana en la que ella se sintió sumergirse en sus estremecedoras profundidades, de pronto realizando lo que verdaderamente sentía por él. Llevó el dorso de su mano a la mejilla masculina y la acarició.

Con voz ahogada ante lo que sentía, murmuró, -Te amo, Sasuke.

Él cerró sus ojos por breves segundos, estremecido, -Llegué a pensar que no volvería a escucharlo.

Dejando escapar un leve quejido, capturó los labios femeninos con los suyos en un beso sin ningún tipo de inhibición. Hinata alzó sus manos para enredarlas en la negra cabellera. Acercó su cuerpo al de Sasuke, esos labios deleitándole al tiempo que recordaba todo lo que él solía hacerle en la intimidad, lo diestro y dominante que era. Mientras su corazón latía enloquecidamente, ella aspiró ese olor masculino que solo le pertenecía a él. Se sentía feliz, completa y amada en su totalidad.

-Deberíamos detenernos. - dijo él con voz enronquecida luego de liberar sus labios con renuencia, -Tu primo no está muy lejos de aquí.

Ella enrojeció, -¿Nii-san?

-Sí. Gracias a su ayuda logré hallarte. Fue él quien me advirtió de lo que te sucedió.

-Oh. - dijo ella en una voz apenas inaudible.

-¿Regresamos a casa?

Esa palabra logró hacerla sentir eufórica y sonrió, todo el hermoso rostro transformándose en una visión de pura alegría, -A nuestra casa.

Correspondió a la sonrisa con una suya, causando que el corazón de Hinata diera un pequeño brinco en su pecho. Realmente era apuesto.

-Sí, a nuestra casa.

::

::

Esa noche Hinata no tuvo necesidad de pedirle a Sasuke que compartiera su cama. Entre sus fuertes brazos halló toda la felicidad que añoraba. Ambos despertaron en el otro un desenfreno sensual. Ella lo sintió temblar en sus brazos, divisando la vulnerabilidad masculina a su presencia. Y ella lo abrazó no solo para sentir su innata fortaleza, sino también para proveerle de la suya. Deseaba darle paz, seguridad y amor. Toda la esencia de Sasuke se extendió en su interior, creando un gozo como ningún otro, llenándola por completo. Él la consumía totalmente y ella simplemente se permitía ahogarse en el anhelo de que él se uniera a ella en cuerpo y alma.

Luego, en la calma, abrazó con fiereza a Sasuke quien escondía su rostro en el cuello femenino, -Te amo, Sasuke. Por siempre te amaré.

Ella le sintió sonreír, -Espero que nunca vuelvas a olvidarlo

Una suave risita escapó de los labios femeninos.

No obstante, para la intranquilidad de Hinata, esa noche, entre sus sueños, percibió la cercanía de alguien que tenía el sharingan... y no era Sasuke.

...

**N/A**:Woot, woot! Otro capítulo. Tuve la oportunidad de corroborarlo y hacerle los cambios que deseaba.

Muchas gracias a todo los que leen. Y muchas galletitas para los que me dejan sus comentarios. :p


	5. Chapter 5

Lo único que Naruto no hizo, al tenerla de regreso en su oficina, fue un pequeño baile frente a ella. La abrazó y dio vueltas con ella mientras repetía, _"arigato, arigato"_, al tiempo que reía y lloraba de felicidad. A su vez, la Hyüga le lanzó una mirada a su esposo un poco sardónica, recordando como a Sasuke inicialmente le desagradaba la idea de que ella estuviera tantas horas al lado del _'dobe'_. Nunca lo verbalizó pero ella podía intuirlo. Al pasar los días y ver como ella llegaba agotada y refunfuñando sobre tal papel y por qué existían personas con la mente entre las nubes y tan distraídas, lo ayudó a visualizar que tan ardua era su tarea al igual de su importancia. Después de todo, según Sasuke, no debía ser fácil permanecer por tanto tiempo junto al rubio cabeza hueca.

Tanta algarabía se debía gran parte a que volvería a administrar su oficina. Para el hokage no era tarea fácil -muy en especial cuando cierto hokage solía extraviar o traspapelar documentos importantes- ordenar y separar por importancia la colina de papeles que llegaban a su escritorio diariamente. Si bien no dudaba que otra parte de su alegría era verla recuperada.

-Ahora no abuses de ella, dobe. - refunfuñó Sasuke.

-¡Eh, teme! Cualquiera que te escucha pensaría que soy un jefe intransigente y déspota.

Por toda respuesta recibió una ceja arqueada del _"teme"_.

-¡No lo soy, teme!

Hinata rodó sus ojos, intentando contener la sonrisa que anhelaba aparecer en sus labios. ¿Cómo fue posible que olvidara las continuas discusiones entre el cabeciduro rubio y el soberbio pelinegro? Procurando ser lo menos evidente posible, se alejó de ambos en dirección a su oficina. Al entrar a ésta la halló tal como la dejó la última vez que trabajó en ella. Conociendo a Naruto, fue capaz de prohibirle la entrada hasta al personal de mantenimiento. Era muy celoso del trabajo que ella hacía pues toda la efectiva ejecución de su oficina dependía de la suya.

Mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio dispuesta a comenzar sus tareas del día, pensó en su hermana. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Fue lo primero que pensó al despertar en la mañana abrazada a un dormido Sasuke. Un placentero calorcillo se arrinconó en lo más profundo de su ser. El Uchina era muy parco para expresar sus emociones y pensamientos pero anoche envió toda su sobriedad y moderación al infierno. En un gesto inconsciente, se llevó sus dedos a sus labios, sus ojos tomando una mirada ensoñadora. Estaba tan ofuscada en sus recuerdos que no lo sintió entrar.

-Espero yo ser el motivo de esa mirada.

Ella dio un pequeño brinco, -Gomen.

El corazón femenino comenzó a latir desaforadamente cuando él le envió una sonrisa tierna. Una que ella ahora reconocía era su sonrisa secreta destinada sólo para ella. No era la primera vez en ese día que admitía lo que el extraño le dijo ocho años atrás; la vida está llena de muchas posibilidades. Simplemente porque una puerta se cerraba no significaba que otra no podría abrirse.

-¿Hinata?

-Mmm. - replicó ella realizando que él le había hecho una pregunta.

-¿Estás segura de querer comenzar hoy? El dobe puede entender si necesitas más tiempo.

-No, estoy bien. Es sólo que todo... no sé como explicarme.

La mirada negra era inquisitiva y ella suspiró, por pasadas experiencias esa mirada era evidencia de que él estaba esperando a que ella elaborara más en su aclaración.

-Todo me parece irreal a pesar de haber recobrado la memoria. - y al contemplar ese brillo de preocupación en sus negros ojos, ella dijo rápidamente, -Estoy bien, Sasuke.

Luego de un instante en el que estuvo a punto de reconvenirle, él accedió ante lo que ella le decía.

-De acuerdo. El dobe y yo iremos a reunirnos con dos clanes para intentar solucionar una disputa.

Ella asintió. Caminó hacia ella y besó la frente femenina, -Tómalo con calma, Hinata. No te excedas.

-Sí, Sasuke. - respondió ella algo burlona.

-Hablo en serio. - replicó él al tiempo que le enviaba una mirada adusta.

-¿No tienes algo pendiente con el dobe?

Él movió la cabeza de lado a lado, una leve sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios, -Es indiscutible que recuperaste tu memoria. Sólo Naruto y tú se atreven a hablarme así.

Salió de la oficina dejando tras de sí a una pensativa Hinata. Sentía la imperante urgencia de hablar con Hanabi.

::

::

La ansiedad carcomía el interior de Hinata. Esperaba a su hermana en un restaurante pequeño pero de buen gusto casi a las afueras del poblado, proveyéndole de cierto grado de privacidad y un aire acogedor. Le había enviado un mensaje para encontrarse al mediodía en el lugar pero no tenía la certeza de si ella decidiría venir. Tan pronto como la vio entrar, Hinata le envió una sonrisa. Hanabi la miró con seriedad. Al sentarse frente a ella rápidamente anunció:

-Si piensas que te pediré disculpas por lo de ayer, tendrás que esperar por mucho tiempo...

-No esperaba una disculpa. Te agradezco que decidieras hablar ayer conmigo.

Hanabi respingó.

-Es en serio, Hanabi. Hiciste que me percatara que tan egoísta he sido contigo.

La hermana menor la miró en silencio.

-Debí de haber sido más consciente de lo que tú también sufriste bajo otousan.

-En realidad no importa. - replicó ella alzándose de hombros para indicarle que no era trascendental.

-Sí lo es. - y en esta ocasión alargó su mano para posarla sobre la de su hermana.

Por un instante, Hanabi se tensó pero no retiró su mano, -¿De qué vale hablar sobre eso ahora?

-Porque soy yo quien debe disculparse.

Eso pareció hacer que la tirantez se disipara en Hanabi.

-Siento mucho no haber sido la hermana mayor idónea para ti. Eres mi responsabilidad desde que nuestra madre murió. Debí ser más atenta, cuidarte y no permitir que sufrieras.

-No. - los ojos de la menor adquirieron un brillo peculiar, -No era tu responsabilidad. Fue nuestro padre quien no desempeñó su papel. Un padre debe amar a sus hijas y cuidarlas; no humillarlas y hacer que dos hermanas se distancien una de la otra.

-Quizás él también sufría en silencio... es posible que nunca lograra recuperarse de la muerte de nuestra madre.

-Tal vez... pero eso nunca lo sabremos.

-Por desgracia no.

-¿Desgracia? El maldito merecía morir.

-¡Hanabi!

Apartó su mano de la de Hinata para llevarla a sus ojos, -Lo siento, Hinata, pero no tienes idea de cuanto lo detesto por todo lo que nos hizo. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de como te menospreciaba por no ser lo que él esperaba? ¿Cómo nos colocó en la difícil situación de luchar por la supuesta posición agraciada de ser la elegida?

Hinata la miró. Hanabi procuraba detener las lágrimas. La hermana mayor esperó a que continuara, intuyendo que quería decirle más.

-Cuando éramos pequeñas, nunca entendí su propósito de crear esta enemistad entre las dos. Luego, cuando comencé a asistir a la academia, advertí que nuestra familia no era común en pequeños detalles que logré presenciar en el resto de mis compañeros de clases. Sus padres venían a recogerles; a mí, un escolta Hyüga. Y los hermanos... sí, peleaban entre sí pero también compartían logros y hazañas. Tú y yo nunca hicimos eso, nunca tuvimos una infancia normal... todo por el maldito afán de nuestro padre de tener una heredera fuerte que pudiera dirigir nuestro clan.

Hinata no contuvo las lágrimas.

-Y yo... - Hanabi dejó escapar una suave risa de auto desprecio, - pensaba que eras patética y débil, segura de que yo sería la elegida. Tu corazón gentil y bondadoso no te hacía la candidata perfecta y te menospreciaba. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! -e hizo un breve pausa, -Tú eres más fuerte que todos nosotros. Son esas cualidades las que te proveen de esa singular fortaleza interna. - y en una tenue voz añadió, -Esa es una de las razones por las que te envidiaba...

-¡Oh, imoutosan!

-No. -le siseó ella, -No necesito de tu lástima.

La dulce Hyüga se encogió ante la inesperada y brusca reacción de su hermana. Esos ojos similares a los suyos la miraban con odio y resentimiento al tiempo que se colocaba de pie.

-Hanabi, por favor. - le rogó ella adivinando su intención de alejarse de allí.

La menor movió su rostro de lado a lado, -Ni tan siquiera lo pienses, oneesan. Entre las dos existe un gran precipicio insalvable. No puedo tolerarte, tú simple presencia despierta en mí lo peor. Nunca podré evitarlo por más que desee hacerlo o cambiarlo por más que persista. Y tan solo saber que tú te percatas de mi dolor, de que quieras acercarte a mí, harás que me enfurezca y adopte una actitud agresiva hacia ti. Lo mejor es no volver a hablarnos, ni tan siquiera vernos.

A pesar de la dureza de sus palabras, Hinata pudo captar cierta tristeza en su voz ante lo que parecía ser inasequible. Se alejó, dejando tras de sí a una angustiada Hinata.

...

Al regresar a la oficina, Hinata estuvo totalmente distraída. Apenas pudo completar las tareas que se impuso para ese día. Luego de varios intentos fallidos, se colocó de pie y caminó hasta la ventana de su oficina, ojos lilas posándose sobre el panorama que podía divisar de toda la villa. Se sentía desconsolada ante las últimas palabras de su hermana. No podía aceptarlas. Para Hinata no existían los precipicios insalvables. De alguna manera u otra trataría de superar esa distancia.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega ante el dolor de su hermana?

Apretó las manos, furiosa consigo misma, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Pero ignoró el dolor de esa acción. Tenía que hallar la manera para recuperar su relación con su hermana... si es que alguna vez llegó a tener alguna.

-Kami. - murmuró ella verdaderamente abrumada, -He sido una tonta permitiendo que nuestro padre levantara esta muralla entre las dos...

No quería aceptar que tal vez su batalla era una inútil. Las heridas infligidas en el pasado en ocasiones al pasar del tiempo se transformaban en llagas que nunca lograban sanarse. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Hanabi no era una extraña, tampoco una conocida; era su hermana. Ambas eran ramas del mismo árbol, al cual también pertenecía Neji. Eran toda su familia junto a Sasuke. Era imperante hacerle realizar a su hermana menor los lazos que compartían... pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando su padre casi acabó con los vínculos fraternales, apenas dejando vestigios de la relación que existían entre ambas?

¿Acaso sería tarde?

¿Era posible que el resentimiento y el rencor fueran mucho más fuertes que el cariño filial entre ambas? Se rehusaba a creerlo aunque una vocecita interna le clamaba que cabía la posibilidad de que su hermana no quisiera claudicar.

::

::

Sasuke la observaba callado llevar a cabo su rutina de todas las noches. Había percibido cierto aire de cansancio y desanimo en ella desde que le buscó en la tarde a su oficina. Se mantuvo alerta, esperando con paciencia a que ella tomara la iniciativa para confiarle lo que le preocupaba. No pudo contenerse al escucharla suspirar por una tercera vez en menos de media hora.

-Hinata.

-¿Sí? - ella detuvo lo que hacía para mirarlo sentado en la cama, solo vistiendo unos pantalones largos de dormir.

-Ven aquí.

Se acomodó frente a él. Súbitamente, la asió por los brazos para halarla a lo largo de sus abiertas piernas y tenerla sobre ese cuerpo firme. La oscura mirada observó detenidamente el bello rostro femenino procurando hallar algún gesto que le indicara que le sucedía.

-Estoy esperando. - exigió él sin preámbulo alguno.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en Hanabi.

Él asintió, comprendiendo de donde provenía la preocupación femenina, -¿Quieres hablar con ella?

-Lo hice. Nos citamos en un restaurante.

-Y por lo que puedo asumir no tuvieron una conversación propicia.

-No quiere volver a hablarme.

La abrazó, oprimiéndola al cuerpo masculino. Ella escondió su rostro en el hombro, buscando consuelo en su cercanía, ese perpetuo calor corporal suyo calmando el desasosiego en su alma.

-Siempre he opinado que la relación entre hermanos es una misteriosa y contradictoria. Aliados y enemigos, rival y confidente. -murmuró Sasuke.

La pelinegra la escuchaba atentamente. A pesar de que tan solo se llevaban varios meses de diferencia, admitía que él tenía una peculiar sabiduría y madurez. Quizás debido a todas las experiencias extraordinarias que vivió.

-Itachi era todo eso para mí. A pesar de ser el favorito de mi padre, lo quería y lo admiraba. -se mantuvo callado por un breve instante y continuó, -Fue duro para mi saber que él había matado a nuestros padres. Lo odié... era mi hermano perfecto, incapaz de cometer un error y por primera vez lo visualicé como lo que realmente era, un ser humano como yo. E irónicamente, a pesar de que anhelaba matarlo, todavía lo quería lo que solo lograba enfurecerme más.

Ella captó el dolor en su voz por lo que no pudo contener el impulso de besarle el hombro con ternura.

-Luego de nuestra horrenda batalla en la que murió me sentí horriblemente vacío y solo. Pese a que lo odiaba, él era la única familia que tenía.

Tomó la barbilla femenina para obligarla a mirarlo, -Y si me dieran la oportunidad de tenerlo de nuevo en mi vida, intentaría restablecer nuestra relación. Lo que sospecho quieres hacer con Hanabi.

-Sí.

-De antemano te advierto que no será fácil si bien tienes todo mi apoyo.

-Arigato, Sasuke.

-¿Más tranquila ahora para irnos a dormir?

-Hai… pero…

Él arqueó una ceja inquisitivo.

-Bueno, - y ella le envió una sonrisa enigmática, -¿dormir solamente?

El pelinegro dejó escapar una suave carcajada, -Ven aquí, diablilla.

Una melodiosa risa inundó toda la habitación.

::

::

Hinata despertó abruptamente, una atroz sed atacándola sin misericordia. Cuidadosa de no despertar a Sasuke, abandonó la cama en dirección de la cocina visualizando un enorme vaso de agua bien helada.

Se sirvió un vazo y bebía el agua con gusto, sus ojos casi cerrados por la delicia de sentir el frío líquido bajar por su garganta.

-Hola, Hinata.

Se giró asustada, el vaso de cristal resbalando de sus manos. El extraño lo agarró en el aire antes de que cayera en el suelo y se hiciera añicos.

-Tú. – fue lo único que atinó a decir cuando lo reconoció; era el mismo que la había atacado ocho años atrás.

-Sí, yo. – y le sonrió con cierta ternura, indicándole que su vida no corría amenaza alguna, -Así que mi hermano todavía piensa en mí.

Ella se llevó una mano a su boca para sofocar el pequeño grito de sorpresa.

::

::

Sasuke despertó a la mañana siguiente y frunció el ceño al no sentir el cuerpo de Hinata reclinado al suyo. Con ojos cerrados, palpó a su lado. Se sentó abruptamente al sentirlo vacío.

-Hinata. - llamó él con la esperanza de que ella le replicara desde el baño.

Salió de la cama con suma rapidez al no recibir respuesta. Mientras intentaba colocarse unos pantalones, salió como un desquiciado tropezando en varias ocasiones, casi cayendo al suelo.

-¡Hinata! - volvió a llamarle con urgencia.

-Aquí.

Su apagada voz alertó a Sasuke de que algo no estaba bien. Caminó apresurado hacia la sala. La halló sentada, ojos lilas desenfocados, como perdida en sus pensamientos. Él se atemorizó y se acercó a ella.

-¿Hinata?

Lentamente, ella movió el rostro para mirarlo. Los labios intentaron curvarse en una sonrisa, un gesto que se malogró pues pareció tomar un gesto particular de tristeza. Él se agachó frente a ella, quedando de rodillas.

-¿Estás bien? - y llevó una mano a la mejilla femenina.

Ella cerró sus ojos, apenas controlando un temblor. ¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiera sentirlo tan real? Abrió sus ojos y miró con detenimiento cada una de las facciones del Uchiha. Se negaba a creerlo. Y aun así...

-Hinata. - le llamó él otra vez con más firmeza, estaba inquietándose ante su silencio, -¿Te sucede algo?

Casi dejaba escapar una risita histérica. ¿Qué si le sucedía algo? "¡Oh, Sasuke! ¡No tienes idea!" pensó ella desconsolada. Cubrió su boca con la mano, procurando esconder sus labios temblorosos. Inició una serie de suaves inspiraciones y exhalaciones sintiendo que se desharía al frente de él. ¡Maldito Itachi! ¿Por qué le hizo eso?

Dejó escapar un diminuto grito ahogado cuando se sintió volar por el aire.

-Iremos ahora a ver a Sakura. - y farfullando para sí, -Sabía que era muy pronto para que regresaras a trabajar.

-Sasuke, bájame ahora.

Él la miró, su rostro ceñudo, -No.

-Yo no pienso ir a ver a Sakura. No estoy enferma.

-Entonces, podrías decirme que demonios te sucede.

Ella desvió su mirada, -Nada.

-No te creo.

-De veras, Sasuke, - intentó buscar todo el aplomo posible para enviarle una mirada convincente, -no me sucede nada.

-Hn.

Con toda la serenidad posible permitió que esos negros ojos la examinaran detenidamente. Al parecer algo le convenció porque la permitió colocarse de pie. Hinata dirigió su mano al rostro masculino para colocarla sobre la mejilla, esos ojos lilas devorando ese apuesto rostro, procurando grabar cada una de sus rasgos. Inusitadamente, reclinó su cabeza en el amplio pecho y murmuró, -Quisiera quedarme aquí y no moverme nunca más.

Él la abrazó, oprimiéndola a su cuerpo. Definitivamente, algo no estaba bien. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, la escuchó murmurar de nuevo, -Siento mucho haberte preocupado.

Sasuke asió la barbilla femenina con delicadeza para obligarla a mirarlo, -Descuida. Solo importa que tú estés bien. Y lo estás, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno.

Él hizo un gesto negativo con su rostro, -No hay prisa. Ve primero al baño si así lo deseas. Yo puedo esperar.

-Arigato. - murmuró ella, agradecida de que él conociera su rutina.

Dirigió sus pasos al baño, todavía algo entumecida por la sorpresiva visita de la madrugada. Aguardó hasta estar encerrada en la privacidad del baño para permitir que las lágrimas iniciaran a bajar por sus mejillas. Mirándose en el espejo, intentó hallar alguna explicación lógica a toda la descabellada situación.

_"Izanami."_

Cerró sus ojos por breves segundos, recordando las palabras de Itachi.

_"Al menos una variación del genjutsu. Solo tú puedes salir de esa perpetua ilusión."_

No; ella se negaba a creer que todo lo que se hallaba viviendo era una mentira.

_"No es una mentira."_ le había argumentado él, _"Es una posibilidad pero necesitas volver a tu realidad para alcanzarla."_

Y ella le preguntó, _"¿Y recordaré todo esto?"_

_"No."_

Él se aproximó a ella, esa sonrisa en sus labios impidiendo que esta imagen del malvado y temido Uchiha se formara en su cabeza.

_"Hinata, nunca te das crédito; eres mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas."_ y él colocó un dedo sobre el área donde se hallaba el corazón femenino, _"No recordarás nada, más lo mantendrás todo conservado ahí. Siempre has seguido tu corazón y yo tengo fe de que lo continuarás haciendo luego de salir del genjutsu."_

Y con el mismo dedo, golpeó suavemente la frente femenina. _"Creo en ti."_

Ella vacilaba entre si derrumbarse a llorar o reír como una demente ante la absurda circunstancia. Todo parecía ser un mal sueño del que, irónicamente, no quería despertar. Los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. No deseaba despertar, prefería permanecer allí con él; con Sasuke Uchiha. Sus manos asieron el lavabo, sus nudillos tornándose blancos por la fuerza que ejercía. Todo se había trastornado en su vida de tal forma que era irreconocible. ¿Dónde estaba esa tímida Hyüga que solo vivía por el rubio? ¿Cómo todo tomó un camino tan inesperado para ella, entregándole su corazón al oscuro Uchiha? Y lo amaba. Kami, como lo amaba.

Itachi le mencionó que no recordaría nada. Esa declaración únicamente alcanzaba a torturarle aún más. Sasuke lo era todo para ella, su aire, su luz, su vida. Si ella retornaba a su realidad, entonces, ¿qué sería de ella sin ese amor? Desde lo más profundo de su ser comenzó a crecer un desconsuelo como ninguno que la consumía recorriendo por todo su ser. No pudiendo reprimir el suplicio, permitió que todo ese dolor, junto a la rabia y a la impotencia que la embargaba, fuera liberado en un espeluznante grito. Luego, cayó al suelo perdiendo la consciencia.

::

::

Hinata se negaba a despertar, flotando en esa ambigua área entre la realidad y el sueño.

-Oye, dormilona, despierta.

Abrió sus ojos suavemente; lo primero que realizó era que se hallaba en el hospital de Konoha y lo próximo era que esa voz, que a pesar de tener una entonación de tierna mofa, también tenía una inflexión de ansiedad.

-¿Cómo estás?

Por varios segundos ella lo miró desorientada, -¿Qué hago aquí?

Una fugaz expresión de pánico cruzó por los negros ojos, -¿No recuerdas nada?

Ella procuró concentrarse, no obstante, una peculiar sensación le impedía hacerlo... como si temiera...

-Recuerdo que anoche conversamos sobre mi problema con Hanabi y luego... - ella se ruborizó al rememorar lo que hizo junto a Sasuke.

Él suspiró algo aliviado. Tomó una de las manos femeninas para llevarla a sus labios. Decidió ayudarle a terminar la oración, -Luego te hice el amor.

Ella le vio sonreír con una singular mezcla de soberbia y encanto seductor.

-Sí. - murmuró ella enrojeciendo un poco más, -Después nos fuimos a dormir...

El recuerdo del visitante inesperado bien temprano en la madrugada la asaltó inusitadamente, colocando lo que hasta ese entonces fueron emociones sosegadas en un torbellino discordante de sensaciones.

-¿Hinata?

Fue un llamado con una cualidad algo urgente pues había captado el cambio en ella. La pelinegra cerró sus ojos; no le importaba si era una cobarde, no quería pensar en la noticia reveladora de Itachi y enfrentarse a la horrenda realidad.

-Estoy bien. - replicó ella en una vocecita apenas inaudible.

-No lo estás. - ese tono acerado la hizo encogerse, -Te escuché gritar y cuando entré al baño para asegurarme de que te hallabas bien, te encontré tirada en el suelo sin sentido. -y con dureza, demandó, - ¿Qué está pasando, Hinata?

-¿Cómo está Hinata? - irrumpió Sakura repentinamente a la habitación, -¡Oh, qué bien! Estás despierta. Ha sido oportuno pues les traigo muy buenas noticias que me gustaría que ambos escucharan. Me han entregado los resultados de los análisis que ordené que le hicieran.

En un principio, la pelinegra agradeció la inesperada interrupción de Sakura pero ahora, al divisar esa sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga, campanillas de alarma comenzaron a repicar en la parte trasera de su cabeza augurando un mal presagio.

-¡Felicidades, ambos serán padres!

...

**N/A:** ¿Seguimos? ¡Sí! ¿Paramos? ¡No! Lol!

He aquí otro capítulo. Me alegra de gran manera saber que les esté agradando y que varios lectores se están uniendo para seguir la historia. Muchas gracias a todos. De igual modo, estoy muy agradecida a quienes se detienen y toma de su tiempo para dejarme saber que opinan de mi historia. :D


	6. Chapter 6

La vida, en ocasiones, podía ser un extraño círculo; donde era posible repetirse las cosas una y otra vez hasta llegar a un momento en que alguien se encontraba de frente a una encrucijada y entonces tenía que elegir si salir de ese círculo o continuar en él. Hinata lo había escuchado antes pero nunca imaginó que ella llegaría a estar en una situación parecida. Ella admitía que debía creer en sí misma, que tenía la oportunidad de tomar una decisión, sin embargo, en esos momentos no sentía ningún deseo de pensar y analizar la situación. Estaba segura de que si lo hacía enloquecería.

No hubo Sakura terminado de anunciar que Hinata estaba embarazada, que la pelinegra comenzó a temblar violentamente e irrumpió en llanto. La joven doctora la miró preocupada; estaba totalmente aturdida pues pensó que la noticia la animaría. Luego miró a Sasuke; él apretaba los puños a ambos lados suyos.

-¿Qué demonios sucede, Hinata?

Sakura se encogió internamente. Reconocía que estaba atormentado por el estado de Hinata, no obstante, la peli rosa opinaba que él había hecho una mala elección de palabras.

-Sasuke... - ella lo llamó suavemente e intentó tranquilizarlo colocando una mano en el brazo masculino.

Él la alejó con brusquedad, -No. Algo le sucede pero es tan endemoniadamente obstinada que no quiere decirme.

Se aproximó a Hinata y sin ninguna delicadeza, la asió por los hombros, -Maldita sea, Hinata, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

A pesar de que la sacudieron, ella continuó llorando ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La desesperación la ahogaba por completo, sintiéndose como una naufraga en medio del mar en una tormenta turbulenta. Intentaba salir a flote para respirar pero de nuevo era abatida, toda la absurda situación golpeándola sin misericordia alguna. Y pensó que lo mejor era permitir que la desplomaran a las profundidades de su agobio y desaparecer en medio de tan siniestra tiniebla. Desaparecer y no pensar más.

Sintiéndose a miles de kilómetros de todo, le pareció escuchar a Sakura pelear con Sasuke. Ignoró por completo la casi imperceptible señal de alarma en su interior cuando escuchó al Uchiha lanzar un improperio al aire y agarrar la pequeña mesa de noche junto a su cama y arrojarla contra una pared. Pero Hinata se hallaba en un estado catatónico donde nada parecía inmutarle.

Ojos verdes desorbitados miraron al furioso pelinegro. Posteriormente, lo vio adoptar una actitud alicaída, su mirada obsidiana perdiéndose a través de la ventana de la habitación. Sakura se halló en la desesperante disyuntiva de no saber a quién atender primero. Dirigió su mirada a Hinata y advirtió que ella había cesado de llorar, los ojos lilas perdidos en la distancia. Así que optó por acercarse a Sasuke.

-Sasuke, por favor, tienes que ser fuerte por ella en estos momentos.

Una suave risita salió de los labios masculinos, una que logró erizarle el cabello a Sakura recordando otra ocasión que lo escuchó reír de esa manera pero inmediatamente cesó y lo escuchó decir, -¿De dónde Sakura? No puedo más. - y giró su rostro para mirarla; ella inspiró súbitamente al divisar el dolor en esa mirada azabache, -No creo que pueda soportarlo si la vuelvo a perder.

Fue instintivo el impulso de abrazarlo, -Todo tiene solución, Sasuke, sólo hay que encontrarla.

Ella rogó en silencio que no le estuviera brindando falsa esperanzas.

::

::

Hinata abrió sus ojos, despertando de lo que fue un inquieto sueño. Rápidamente descubrió que todavía estaba en el hospital. Las luces estaban encendidas indicándole que ya había anochecido. Movió ligeramente su cabeza y vio a Sasuke sentado en una silla durmiendo con la cabeza inclinada de la pared más cercana, brazos cruzados al frente de él. Lo miró detenidamente, el corazón femenino encogiéndose por la angustia. Lo amaba con cada gramo de su ser; era una peculiar combinación de gozo y dolor.

Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente. Recordó, como si todo hubiese sido un mal sueño, a Sasuke perder los estribos -por culpa suya- y tomar una disposición de desaliento. Sakura procuró tranquilizarlo. Luego, ella ordenaría a una de las enfermeras que le inyectaran un sedante.

Con una turbadora precisión vinieron a la cabeza de la dulce pelinegra las palabras que él dijo, _"No puedo más. No creo que pueda soportarlo si la vuelvo a perder."_

Esas palabras rasgaron su alma. Había sido una insensata además de una inconsciente ante los sentimientos de Sasuke. Aunque sabía que todo era una maldita ilusión, no pudo evitar enojarse consigo por ser tan egoísta y causarle dolor innecesario a Sasuke. Esperaría con paciencia a que él despertara para disculparse por su imprudente comportamiento.

Ella se incorporó lentamente para sentarse. No podría continuar ignorando la _"inesperada situación"_ en que se hallaba. Bajó su rostro y posó su mirada en su vientre. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron; trató de no sentir nada pero era inútil. Levantó su mano y algo vacilante, la colocó en esa área que ella observaba. Fue inevitable; emociones discordantes embistieron contra sus sentidos. ¿Cómo era posible amar a alguien que apenas conocía de su existencia?

Suspiró entristecida. Sería tan fácil quedarse allí. Negar que todo fuera un espejismo y continuar su vida con Sasuke. Demasiado fácil.

Mas no sería lo correcto...

... y ese no era su camino como ninja.

Tenía que ser fuerte, creer en sí misma y buscar la manera de regresar a su tiempo aunque no recordara nada de lo que vivió en este momento. Era necesario hacerlo por Sasuke y la criatura que ambos procrearían.

_"Lo que dejamos atrás y lo que nos aguarda delante son asuntos sin importancia, comparado con lo que llevamos dentro"_

Esas palabras eran de su sabio Neji nii-san, quién una vez se las murmuró en uno de esos instantes que él la vio vacilar. Centraría todo su ser en ese pensamiento. Sentía miedo, no lo negaba. Sin embargo, valía la pena intentarlo. Dentro de sí reconocía que existía una consciencia interna, la que ella siempre supo escuchar, la que siempre la llevó a seguir adelante a pesar de todos los tropiezos en su vida. Y, ahora, se avergonzaba de no haberla escuchado en ese momento que como una tonta decidió por acabar su vida simplemente por hallar lo que en ese momento pensó era una insuperable piedra en el camino.

_"Hinata, nunca te das crédito; eres mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas. No recordarás nada, mas lo mantendrás todo conservado ahí. Siempre has seguido tu corazón y yo tengo fe de que lo continuarás haciendo luego de salir del genjutsu."_

No sabía porque extraña razón pero al fin entendía las palabras de Itachi. Su corazón era toda su esencia. A veces, ese corazón armonizó -y en otras chocó- con su exterior. Pero siempre estuvo ahí empujándola, guiándola a medida que iba transformándose y cambiando en su vida.

-Hinata.

Esa profunda voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Al mirarlo se sorprendió que, a pesar de apenas haber despertado, él la observaba presto a actuar de ser necesario. Su corazón dio una diminuta voltereta en su pecho, fascinada ante su presencia y como era evidente -casi como un ente tangible- la unión de su alma a la masculina.

-Por favor, ¿podrías sentarte a mi lado? - preguntó ella algo cohibida.

Él cumplió inmediatamente su pedido y ella lo abrazó con fiereza, -Perdóname, Sasuke.

A su vez, él la oprimió a su cuerpo, los fuertes brazos proveyéndole de toda la fortaleza que ella necesitaba.

-No hay nada que perdonar. - y luego de una breve pausa, él la llamó algo titubeante, -Hinata... si no deseas, ya sabes...

Ella lo interrumpió inmediatamente, -¡Por supuesto que lo quiero, Sasuke! Es solo que todo me tomó desprevenida.

No era toda la verdad pero tampoco podía explicarle la verdadera situación.

-Hinata, por favor, ¿puedes decirme que sucede?

¡Kami! Odiaba mentirle de nuevo.

-No me sucede nada. Simplemente son hormonas fuera de su control aparte de mi problema con Hanabi y el haber recobrado tan súbitamente mi memoria.

Él no dijo nada. No estaba siendo por completo honesta con él pero lo dejaría pasar pues la sentía más sosegada. Por varios minutos se mantuvieron unidos, temerosos de romper el mágico momento.

-¿Recuerdas, Sasuke, como comenzamos nuestra singular "amistad"? - algo le compelió a hacer la pregunta. Quizás intentaba guardar en su interior esos pequeños momentos para mantenerlos por siempre en su inconsciente y tal vez, le guiarían cuando regresara a lo que ella estaba segura sería un momento incierto en su vida.

No vio su rostro, pero sintió el cambio en él y sospechó que una diminuta sonrisa debía haber aparecido en los labios del Uchiha.

-Sí. Y admito que fui un grosero. Pero te agradezco que fueras a verme; ese fue el primer día de mi vida.

Ella se retiró un poco para mirarlo, verdaderamente conmovida ante lo que dijo, -Reconozco que tampoco fui a verte con todas las mejores intenciones del mundo.

Esta vez la diminuta sonrisa se transformó en una enorme, -Nunca imaginé que la tímida Hyüga tenía las suficientes agallas para enfrentar al delincuente más buscado de toda la historia a la cárcel y exigirle, - y él intentó imitar su voz, _-"¿Por qué te empeñas en tratar a Naruto-kun de esa manera? ¿Acaso no ves que está sufriendo por tu causa?"_

Ella decidió seguir su juego, - Y tú me replicaste, _"Hn. Me importa un bledo si le hago sangrar el corazón al dobe con mi actitud."_

-_"Eres un baka, Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que hizo para traerte de regreso a Konoha? ¿De todo lo que hace por ti para que no seas castigado por todos tus crímenes como te mereces?"_

-_"Yo no he pedido que haga nada por mí."_

-_"No hay que pedirle nada a Naruto-kun para que él haga lo correcto... De veras que no entiendo que ve en ti."_

Hinata ahogó una risita con su mano, -Lo defendía mucho, ¿ne?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, -¿Defendías? Aun lo haces.

-Tsk. No me digas que estas celoso, los viejos hábitos mueren con dificultad si es que acaso mueren.

Él la miró con seriedad, -En un principio lo estuve. - y al ver que ella protestaría, él levantó la mano en un gesto negativo para continuar, -Hace mucho que no siento celos del dobe porque sé que me has entregado tu corazón.

-Eres un soberbio Uchiha. - ella lo dijo sonriendo.

-Y aun así me amas. - él colocó su mano en la mejilla femenina y con su pulgar la acariciaba en movimientos circulares, -Fuiste muy arriesgada al ir a verme a la cárcel y encima de ello, exigirme que cambiara mi actitud hacia el dobe. En esos momentos sentía mucha ira y cuando me echaste en cara que yo nunca le llegaría a los tobillos al dobe... apenas me controlé para saltar sobre ti y estrangularte.

-No era tan ingenua. Lo pude ver pero no me importó. En ese instante estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por Naruto... Y ahora... - ella subió sus manos para posarlas a ambos lados del apuesto rostro, -estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ti, Sasuke. Te amo y no podría vivir sin ti. Y si tengo que buscarte en cinco vidas y enamorarme de ti cinco veces, lo hago.

Sus palabras lo estremecieron pero no pudo contenerse en replicarle, -¿Cinco vidas, Hinata? Con una me basta.

Ella escondió su rostro en el pecho masculino. Estaba decidida a buscarle cuando regresara a su realidad. Solo que tenía un pequeño dilema. ¿Cómo hacía una persona para salir de un genjutsu?

::

::

En las próximas semanas Hinata sobrevivió procurando no pensar en la situación en la que se hallaba. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo saldría del genjutsu por lo que eligió esperar y estar alerta a cualquier cambio o lo que percibiera como la aparición de alguna salida. Los primeros días vivió en un estado de ansiedad e inconscientemente, ese desosiego continuó afectándola hasta que se percató de ello y tomó la decisión de no ofuscarse en su situación.

Lentamente, regresaron a su rutina usual. Hinata fue experimentando los cambios que conllevaba su embarazo. Sasuke la vigilaba a tal grado que en ocasiones Hinata tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y hacer una cuenta regresiva mentalmente. Mientras que en otras era tan atento y considerado que apenas contenía los deseos de llorar. Siempre le preguntaba si necesitaba o anhelaba algo y no tenía ella nada más que comentar algo, que él rápidamente la complacía. Al igual que él sobrellevaba todos sus inesperados cambios de humor con paciencia y amabilidad.

Pero esa mañana, en la cual él se despedía de ella, lloraba de un modo tan desconsolado que Sasuke apenas cancelaba su misión.

-No. - le rogó ella entre tanto intentaba calmarse, -No lo hagas por mí.

Kami. Nunca imaginó que las hormonas le agobiarían a tal grado. Todo parecía conspirar contra ella.

Sasuke la miró detenidamente, -Estoy seguro que el dobe entenderá...

Ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado vigorosamente, -No; si Naruto quiere que tú vayas, él debe tener alguna razón poderosa para que estés presente en esa misión. De veras, Sasuke, se me pasará.

Con sigilo, ella tomó la alforja de su marido y comenzó a verificar su interior, asegurándose de que no le faltara nada. Sasuke la miraba en silencio, apreciando toda la belleza singular de su esposa que en ese instante se le antojaba como el ser más hermoso sobre toda la faz de la tierra. Sus negros ojos descendieron a ese vientre que aún no daba señas de estar embarazada pero sabía que muy pronto se transformaría.

Al girarse para entregarle su alforja, Hinata se halló mirando el rostro sonriente del Uchiha. Los negros ojos fulguraban con ternura. Ella, a su vez, teniendo una sospecha de por qué la miraba de esa forma, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Qué haces, Uchiha Sasuke? - ella intentó darle una inflexión de reprimenda a su voz, designio que no alcanzó su cometido pues la mirada obsidiana la devoraba.

-Observando a mi hermosa mujer. - y se acercó a ella y tomando el delicado rostro entre sus manos, se agachó para murmurarle, -No puedo esperar a verte por completo embarazada.

Ella bajó su mirada, -Me veré tan inflada... como un globo...

-No. - algo en su tono de voz la obligó a mirarlo, -Te verás realmente hermosa.

Él clamó sus labios en un beso que alcanzó a que los ojos femeninos se humedecieran. En ese gesto sencillo ella distinguió sin lugar a dudas todo lo que él sentía por ella. Fue una gloriosa combinación de amor y admiración ante lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos, percatándose de que él anhelaba ese hijo porque quería compartir la singular tarea de ser padre con ella y no porque deseaba perpetuar su linaje.

Con pesar de ambas partes, se separaron.

-No dudes en buscar a Sakura si necesitaras algo. - le ordenó él al tiempo que se colocaba la correa de la alforja sobre su hombro.

-Lo haré aunque no creo que necesite nada. Estaré bien, Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Además, no dudo de que estaré recibiendo varias visitas mientras estés afuera. - ella lo miró con firmeza para corroborar lo que presentía.

Si no lo hubiese estado mirando, no lo habría logrado ver. Un rubor casi imperceptible apareció sobre la nariz de su Uchiha. Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Es posible que esa eventualidad suceda. – murmuró él, no deseando asegurarla.

-¿Es posible? - repitió ella incrédula.

Él no confirmó ni negó su pregunta. Simplemente la tomó de la mano y con voz tenue, le dijo, -Ven, camina conmigo hasta el portal.

Ella asintió. Caminaron en silencio, tomados de la mano, complacidos con la presencia del otro hasta llegar al lugar designado, la entrada a la mansión solariega de los Uchihas. Se detuvo frente a ella.

-Prometo venir tan pronto como pueda.

No solo ella no quería que él se marchará, él también estaba afligido porque no deseaba dejarla sola.

-Estaré bien. - ella le sonrió, se sentía contrita de haberlo hecho preocuparse innecesariamente por ella.

Se agachó, colocó los labios sobre la frente femenina y permaneció en esa posición por unos segundos. Hinata cerró sus ojos, deleitándose en su cercanía. Al alejarse de ella, una mano fría agarró su corazón. Conteniendo las lágrimas, lo observó alejarse por el sendero. No regresó a su casa hasta que su figura desapareció por completo de su línea de visión.

::

::

A Hinata no le agradaba en lo absoluto regresar cada tarde a una casa vacía -dígase sin su Sasuke. Era sencillamente horrendo. Muy en particular en las noches, cuando dormía en esa enorme cama vacía. En su tercera noche estaba segura de que perdería su cordura cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-¡Sorpresa! - exclamó una jubilosa Ino.

Hinata sonrió, era verdaderamente una grata sorpresa no solo ver a Ino. Seguidamente entraron Tenten y Sakura.

-Saldremos esta noche. - le anunció Tenten, -Es noche de chicas.

Y, tomándola del codo, la llevó hasta su dormitorio para ayudarla en la selección de un atuendo.

Más tarde estarían las cuatro sentadas en el restaurante que varios años atrás se reunieron para celebrar lo que ellas temían habría sido su última velada juntas antes de comenzar la guerra. Hinata suspiró, los recuerdos agolpándose a su memoria.

-¿Hinata? - le llamó una preocupada Tenten al ver que se llevaba una mano a sus ojos.

-Estoy bien. -contestó Hinata inmediatamente al ver que sus compañeras la miraban en silencio, -Solo recordaba...

Esas palabras parecieron abrir las puertas del recuerdo, de improviso todas tornándose seria.

-Sí... casi al borde de una guerra. - comentó Ino, -No sé ustedes pero yo estaba aterrorizada.

-No eras la única. - aseveró Sakura.

-Yo en realidad estaba atemorizada por... -Hinata se detuvo pero no tuvo necesidad de terminar la frase.

-Lo sabemos. - sonrió Sakura, -¿No piensan que es irónico como los acontecimientos dieron un giro inesperado?

Una dulce sonrisa apareció en los labios de la callada pelinegra, -Sí.

-Yo que estaba tan segura que terminaría casándome con Sasuke. –manifestó Sakura.

-Y yo con Naruto.

Tenten se unió a la imprevista conversación, -La vida no es para entenderla... es para vivirla y aún más cuando somos ninja; nunca sabemos cuándo será nuestro último día.

Todas callaron ante esa sombría aseveración.

-¡Oigan! - exclamó Ino, espabilándose con rapidez y las amonestó con sutileza, -Hemos venido a celebrar.

Ino levantó su sake, las demás siguiendo su ejemplo -por supuesto Hinata levantó su vaso con jugo de naranja.

-Brindemos por todas nosotras, las mejores y más hermosas kunoichis de toda Konoha.

-¡Eh, eh! Muy de acuerdo. - confirmó Tenten chocando su sake con el de Ino, luego Hinata y Sakura unieron sus vasos.

La dulce Hyüga no pudo evitar contagiarse del buen humor de sus compañeras. Chismorrearon, rieron y cuando las tres compañeras estaban algo pasadas en tragos, comenzaron a cantar. Hinata las miraba por completo feliz y tranquila. Se sentía tan agraciada de pertenecer a ese grupo tan íntimo de kunoichis. Habían compartido tanto durante el transcurso de los años, cada una creciendo tanto como shinobi como en el aspecto emocional y del diario vivir.

Esa noche, al llegar a su casa, Hinata no sintió la desesperante angustia de no tener a Sasuke a su lado. La salida con sus amigas contribuyó a sentirse más sosegada. Terminó su rutina de todas las noches antes de dormir, se reclinó en la cama y tan pronto como colocó su cabeza en la almohada, quedó completamente dormida.

::

::

-Oi, Hinata.

La dulce pelinegra alzó sus ojos del papel que leía para mirar al rubio.

-Salgamos a almorzar.

Ella palideció. ¿Salir a almorzar? Él nunca hacía eso. Sakura o ella siempre tenían que traerle algo de comer.

-Kami... Sasuke...

Los ojos azules la miraron desorbitados y rápidamente hizo ademanes bruscos con sus manos, -¡No! Sasuke está bien.

Ella respiró aliviada.

-El teme me ordenó que debía cuidarte. - y se llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, -No he cumplido como es debido con ese pedido.

La Hyüga le envió una tierna sonrisa, -Naruto, estoy consciente de lo atareado que has estado en estos últimos días... y que aún estás. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Puedo salir dentro de un rato...

Él la interrumpió, -Por supuesto que no harás tal cosa. - y una enorme sonrisa irrumpió en ese rostro apuesto, - Hace mucho que no me doy una vuelta por Ichiraku. Yo invito.

-De acuerdo. - aceptó ella. Era imposible negarle ese pedido; esos azules ojos brillando ante la posibilidad de comer ramen en su lugar favorito.

Ella colocó varios papeles en la bandeja que ella había denominado como "urgentes" y rodeando el escritorio caminó hacia el hokage que la esperaba reclinado de la puerta. Al pasar por su lado, él cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminaron por varios segundos en silencio, no obstante, Hinata hizo una cuenta regresiva mental. No era común que él estuviera callado por mucho tiempo.

Él carraspeó. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, procurando contener la sonrisa que quería aparecer en sus labios.

-Así que... ¿todo bien, Hinata-chan? ¿Nada de malestares matutino?

-Lo normal, diría yo; sólo siento el estómago indispuesto pero ya a media mañana se me ha disipado por completo la molestia.

-Oi, Hinata, me alegro. Sakura vaciaba todo el estómago en los primeros meses.

-Sí. Lo recuerdo. - murmuró ella.

Se detuvieron por un momento al llegar al pequeño pero muy reconocido restaurante; en un gesto galante levantó la cortina para que ella pasara. Luego, ambos se acomodaron en las banquetas del lugar. Como de costumbre, Teuchi y Ayame saludaron con jovialidad a Naruto, demostrando su alegría de tener a su cliente favorito entre ellos de nuevo luego de una larga ausencia. Hinata escuchaba en silencio la animada conversación, sonriendo con serenidad.

El rubio ordenó por ambos y tan pronto tuvieron sus platos frente suyo, Naruto irrumpió a comer con ferocidad y Hinata hizo lo mismo con su característico movimiento pausado y moderado. A pesar de lo inquieto, hablador y bullicioso que solía ser Naruto, ella siempre pudo sentirse tranquila y segura a su lado. Siempre fue poseedor de un aura atrayente que solo lograba fascinarla. Amaba a Sasuke sin lugar a dudas pero no podía negar que el hokage era dueño de un extraño poder magnético. Gracias a él había llegado a alcanzar metas muy importantes que se había impuesto en su vida.

Mientras entretenía ese pensamiento, una inesperada pregunta surgió de su interior.

-Naruto, ¿crees que he cambiado?

Él la miró en silencio por varios segundos, -¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Hinata?

-Bueno... - ella esquivó su mirada, -Me gustaría escuchar qué opinas al respecto. ¿Crees que he cambiado mucho de aquella chica extraña, callada y taciturna?

-¿Todavía recuerdas eso?

-No podría olvidarlo nunca, Naruto-kun.

El hokage y la Hyüga se miraron. Naruto buscaba las palabras adecuadas para contestar esa pregunta y Hinata esperaba, atentamente.

-Has cambiado, Hinata y mucho pero...

-¿Pero...? - ella le urgió a continuar.

Volvió a quedarse callado, de nuevo pensando con cuidado lo próximo.

-Siempre he creído... no, mejor dicho, he estado seguro de lo magnífica que eres... una mujer fuerte, decidida, valiente, con un alto grado de empatía y bondad... ahora la pregunta es... -y con delicadeza, Naruto colocó su dedo en la frente femenina y preguntó con un peculiar vigor en su voz, -ahí dentro de esa cabecita, ¿pensará lo mismo? ¿Tendrá ahí dentro la misma certidumbre que tengo yo de tus habilidades?

Hinata se entristeció un poco, admitiendo que Naruto estaba en lo correcto. Era cierto que sentía cierta seguridad en sí misma, mucho más de lo que rememoraba de su adolescencia, sin embargo, aún las inseguridades la embargaban. Muy dentro de sí escuchaba la voz de su padre junto a la voz de los ancianos de su clan. La elección de Hanabi sobre ella le causó un dolor intolerable. Se le dificultó aceptarlo. Sería ingenuo de su parte negarlo. Continuaba arrastrando un pasado que persistía en mantenerla encadenada a visiones nada positiva de sí misma. De igual forma, en ocasiones, se preocupaba por el futuro. Sabía que lo correcto era aprender del pasado y dejarlo atrás y despreocuparse por el futuro para solo vivir el presente. Pero del conocimiento al hecho se hallaba un abismo insalvable. Tampoco no confiaba plenamente en ella, opinando que era incapaz de tomar decisiones correctas. Si no, ¿por qué permitió que su padre la obligara a entregarle su hijo? No; debió haber sido más firme y negarse y no haberle concedido la autoridad para que la manipulara.

-No; todavía no tengo esa misma certeza igual a la tuya. - y una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla.

-¡Hinata! ¡Dattebayo! No llores, ¿acaso quieres que Sasuke me asesine cuando regrese?

No pudo reprimir la suave risa, -No creo que te asesine.

-Es cierto pero sí me dará una buena zurra.

Suspiró moviendo su rostro de lado a lado, -No hiciste nada para merecerla. Nadie puede castigarte por tu honestidad.

Transcurrió un breve instante de silencio, -Hinata... no era mi intención herirte.

La dulce pelinegra asió la mano bronceada y la apretó, -Naruto, nunca podrías lastimar a nadie. Además, era necesario que yo escuchara lo que me dijiste y te lo agradezco.

-¿Estás segura? - todavía él estaba dudoso.

-Sí, lo estoy.

No reanudaron la conversación y acaeció sobre ambos un silencio pero no era uno incómodo. Para Hinata la presencia masculina era una agradable y que, como muy bien pensó al comenzar a comer con él, era tranquilizadora e inspiraba seguridad... y en cierta manera, le recordaba a Sasuke. Como si la presencia del Uchiha estuviera acoplada a la del rubio. Ahora entendía porque Naruto insistió en buscarlo y nunca desistió en su ahínco de traerle de regreso. El pelinegro y el rubio compartían un lazo sólido y resistente a cualquier adversidad.

Ella terminó su plato y esperó pacientemente a que Naruto finalizara su tercer plato. Después regresaron a la torre sin tener la necesidad de hablar. Simplemente la presencia del otro contribuía a que se sintieran complacidos de haber compartido ese instante.

::

::

Esa tarde, Hinata caminaba de regreso a su hogar luego de una jornada ardua. Estaba agotada y solo deseaba entrar a su casa, dirigir sus pasos a su cuarto y tirarse en su cama. Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco en su pecho al divisar la figura de Neji de pie en la entrada a la casa solariega.

-Hinata-sama...

-¿Neji nii-san?

-He venido a escoltarte. - dijo él algo apesadumbrado, -Los ancianos han solicitado tu presencia.

Ella palideció y sintió tambalearse. Neji rápidamente le asistió.

-Estaré a tu lado, Hinata-hime.

Ella lo miró enternecida, -Arigato, Neji nii-san.

**. . .**

**N/A: **La cita de Neji no me pertenece para nada; es de Ralph Waldo Emerson. Me encantó cuando la leí y me recordó mucho al predicamento especial de Hinata.

Y, sí, también amo la serie Bleach. He robado descaradamente ese momento entre Orihime y Ichigo para Hinata y Sasuke. Esa escena de Bleach -Five Lifetimes- la considero una de las más románticas; casi me hizo llorar.

Como siempre, muchas pero muchas GRACIAS a todos mis lectores y por sus alentadores comentarios. Me alegra saber que les va gustando.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Destino.

Una palabra que de alguna manera u otra había estado rondando la vida de Hinata. Su clan respiraba y vivía esa palabra y por alguna extraña, mientras caminaba al lado de Neji-niisan, comenzó a importunarla ese término. Los ancianos aguardaban por la llegada de ambos. Hinata tomó su lugar, sentándose frente a ellos, piernas debajo de sí misma. Colocó sus manos sobre su falda y mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo. No muy lejos se acomodó Neji en la misma posición. Por el rabo del ojo pudo atisbar a su hermana, Hanabi.

-Hinata-sama. - se dirigió uno de los ancianos hacia ella.

Ella apenas reprimió la risita histérica que subía por su garganta. No entendía como todavía utilizaban ese apelativo con ella cuando fueron ellos quienes la destituyeron.

-Hai. - respondió ella.

- Le hemos llamado porque hemos reparado en una situación de mucha importancia. Hinata-sama, ¿estás embarazada?

Ella apretó las manos en la parte delantera de su kimono, -Hai.

El anciano hizo una breve pausa, - Hinata-sama, ha llegado el momento de proteger y conservar la sangre Hyüga, como lo han hecho nuestros antepasado antes que nosotros. Nuestro clan ha sido desde tiempos inmemorables muy valioso para Konoha. Proteger y mantener nuestro clan siempre ha sido nuestra responsabilidad. Hanabi- sama no puede concebir criatura alguna, por lo tanto, Hinata- sama nos entregarás la tuya al momento de nacer.

La pelinegra sintió como todo en su interior parecía detenerse, la sangre abandonando su rostro y bajando por todo su cuerpo, dejando tras de sí frío y sus extremidades entumecidas. Escuchó detrás de ella a Neji tomar una ruidosa inspiración. Pero, de improviso, el temor que había aparecido repentinamente fue invadido por una furia e ira sin igual. Nadie se atrevería a ponerle un solo dedo sobre su criatura.

-No. - ella interrumpió la diatriba del anciano.

El hombre mayor la miró indignado, -Tienes que entregarnos a tu hijo, es tu destino y el destino de la criatura. Es el destino que ha sobrellevado toda la familia por el bien del clan. No puedes permitir que emociones tontas y sin motivos tomen el control de tus acciones perjudicando al clan.

-No lo voy a hacer. No tendrán a mi hijo.

Era la segunda vez en su vida que tenía la inequívoca certeza de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Se irguió y miró al anciano con repudio, realmente viéndole. ¿Cómo pudo tenerle miedo a todo ese círculo cruel e insensible de ancianos? Sus ojos lilas destellaban con rabia apenas contenida. ¿Cómo se atrevían no solo jugar con su vida y la de su hijo, sino también con la de Hanabi y Neji-niisan?

El anciano también se colocó de pie, -Eres una Hyüga y como tal debes comportarte.

Hinata sintió a su primo colocarse de pie detrás de ella. Reprimió el urgente deseo de replicarle al anciano con una de las usuales respuestas sarcásticas de Sasuke. Se limitó a arquear una ceja y con toda calma, le dijo, -También soy Uchiha.

-¿Cómo tienes la osadía de responderle a tu mayor de esa manera?

Para Hinata todo pareció suceder lentamente. El anciano levantó la mano para pegarle en el rostro pero nunca llegó a su destino. Neji detuvo la mano sosteniendo al anciano por la muñeca. El hombre mayor enrojeció por la rabia, sus ojos fulgurantes mirando la expresión impávida de Neji. Liberó la muñeca del anciano y se colocó frente a Hinata.

-Neji-niisan.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata-sa...?

La pelinegra dejó escapar un diminuto grito de sorpresa cuando lo vio caer al suelo. Él se cubrió la frente con sus manos al tiempo que se retorcía por el dolor en el suelo. Ojos lilas rápidamente buscaron al responsable del estado de su primo y sin vacilación alguna le atacó. No permitiría que le hicieran daño al único miembro de ese clan en preocuparse por ella y de cuidarle y muchos menos aceptaría que lo ejecutaran solo porque quien se creía la divina eminencia en entre los Hyügas no toleró que le colocara una mano encima. En un reflejo automático, se dirigió hacia el Hyüga de la casa principal que había activado el sello y se abalanzó sobre él, activando su byakugan. Lo agredió sin compunción alguna, inmediatamente inmovilizándolo.

Seguidamente se dirigió hacia Neji; se arrodilló cerca suyo para constatar que se hallara bien. Ignoró la conmoción que creó con su acción.

-Neji-niisan, ¿cómo estás?

Ella lo vio hacer una mueca apenas imperceptible pero murmuró, -Estoy bien.

Asieron su brazo y la alzaron sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Inmediatamente ella asumió una actitud defensiva.

-Es suficiente. - dijeron con voz fría.

Hinata dirigió sus ojos hacia su hermana quien hasta entonces se mantuvo callada.

Ojos helados miraron al Hyüga que había sujetado a Hinata, -Déjala ir.

El hombre la liberó con rapidez.

-Esto no es...

Hanabi se giró con rapidez, lanzándole una mirada intransigente al anciano, -Silencio.

-¡Esto no es aceptable!

-Soy la líder de este clan y yo decidiré que es y que no es aceptable.

El silencio en la asamblea fue definitivo. Hanabi caminó hacia su hermana y se detuvo cerca de ella. Sus ojos recorrieron a todos los presentes y con voz firme anunció, -El hijo de Hinata no será utilizado como un medio para preservar una tradición arcaica.

Las murmuraciones comenzaron a subir en volumen.

-Hanabi-sama esto es irregular. El precepto...

-El precepto, - le interrumpió ella inflexible, - se ha creado para proteger a nuestro clan y no de la otra manera. Todos aquí solo viven para proteger el maldito precepto de los Hyüga perdiendo la vida en el proceso.

Una minúscula sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hinata ante el valor de su hermana. Procurando que fuera de un modo conspicuo, buscó la mano de su hermana para asirla. Un calorcillo recorrió su interior cuando sintió que no solo esa mano aceptaba la suya, sino que la oprimía.

-Es hora, - continuó Hanabi, - de hacer muchos cambios a tantas tradiciones y normas que solo han subyugado a miembros de nuestra propia familia.

Neji, quien se había colocado de pie con algo de dificultad, también se acercó a sus primas que consideraba como hermanas en un ademán inconsciente de protección.

-Que solo ha creado enemistades entre hermanos, padres, hijos y esposos. Entiendo la razón de proteger nuestro kekkei genkai, pero el fin no justifica los medios. Ha llegado el momento oportuno de transformar este clan y estoy segura de que muchos aquí estarán de acuerdo con mi proposición.

-¿Acaso, Hanabi-sama, estas creando un motín entre nuestros miembros?

Ella frunció el ceño y con voz deliberadamente suave, le informó al anciano, -Si me veo forzada, estaré dispuesta a hacerlo. - y se irguió para mirar a todos los presentes, -Voy hacer los cambios, independientemente de quien esté o no de acuerdo.

Hinata miró al suelo, intentado ocultar las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Reconocía que la tarea de Hanabi sería una muy escabrosa y llena de dificultades. Pero estaba segura de que recibiría todo el apoyo tanto de sí misma como de Neji; sin contar todos los miembros de la casa secundaria del clan. Inesperadamente se tensó al sentir un líquido caliente bajar por sus piernas. Alarmada, pensó que tal vez no se percató de que necesitaba ir al baño... pero era muy temprano en su embarazo para que le ocurriera ese tipo de accidentes. Ella jadeó, una repentina punzada de dolor le avisó que algo no estaba bien.

No fue ninguna sorpresa que Neji la mirara al escucharla, siempre estaba en su _"formato de escolta"_ cada vez que estaba cerca ella, era innato en él.

-¿Hinata-sama?

Pálido rostro se volteó a mirarlo, -Neji-niisan... el bebé...

Sintió que se desplomaba y antes que su cabeza tocara el suelo, Neji le había cogido en sus brazos. Lo último que recordaba era Neji llamándola angustiado.

.

.

.

Unos ojos con sharingan parecían mofarse de ella.

_-Es hora Hinata-chan_.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, escuchaba a lo lejos las voces alteradas de varias personas. Entre ellas reconoció la de Sakura. Gimió, se sentía tan débil y fría.

-Hinata.

Ella no respondió.

-Hinata, ¿me escuchas?

Alcanzó a asentir con su cabeza.

-Has perdido al bebé.

-No... - gimoteó Hinata, sintiendo como si le hubiesen traspasado el alma con un kunai.

-Estamos intentando detener tu hemorragia...

-Sasuke... - le interrumpió Hinata, de improviso sintiendo la urgente necesidad de verle.

-Hace una hora ha llegado de la misión. Naruto está con él.

Solo le dijo lo necesario, no quería alarmarla. Sasuke estaba como un desquiciado afuera. Naruto había sido el único en detenerlo para que no entrara a la sala de cirugía.

-Necesito hablar con él.

-Hinata... - comenzó Sakura a explicarle pero la interrumpieron.

-Ahora, Sakura.

De improviso, como si el Uchiha hubiese escuchado el pedido, entró intempestivamente a la sala, seguido de un Naruto avergonzado, quien se alzó de hombros al ver la mirada asesina de Sakura. Hinata dirigió su mano hacia él, sentía que su energía iba disminuyendo. Sasuke la asió y la apretó, colocando sus labios sobre la frente femenina. Se inquietó al sentirla fría.

-Sasuke, te encontraré.

-No. - dijo él en un quejido afligido, no importándole si las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos. Entendió perfectamente que quería decirle.

-No te preocupes. - su intento de una sonrisa se malogró en una mueca de dolor, -Yo cumplo mis promesas... -y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, -Aunque me tome cinco vidas hacerlo, te hallaré.

Mientras sentía que caía a un profundo y oscuro abismo, escuchó a Sasuke llamarla con urgencia, advirtiendo el llanto y la desolación en su voz.

Y entonces, entró a una horrible nada...

.

.

.

Ella escuchó el insistente sonido de una máquina. El continuo bip, bip, le estaba fastidiando. Se obligó a si misma a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron las blancas paredes desprovistas de toda decoración. Girando lentamente su cabeza, procuró buscar que cosa era el culpable del molesto ruido. Era un aparato conectado a ella y que parecía estar siguiendo sus signos vitales. Sentía todos sus miembros entumecidos y no pudo moverlos. Escuchó como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban en el aparato, de improviso una ansiedad tomando posesión de su ser. Necesitaba recordar algo pero eludía su memoria.

-¡Gracias a Kami!

Junto a ella apareció Sakura.

-¿Sa... Sakura-san? – tenía la boca reseca y tosió con el esfuerzo de hablar.

Pero, al toser, sintió una horrible punzada de dolor cercana a su vientre. Aturdida, frunció sus delicadas cejas. Dirigió su mirada a Sakura. Para su horror, la pelinegra se halló a si misma diciéndole, -Te ves tan joven.

La dulce Hyüga no entendía porque le dijo eso.

Sakura rio de buena gana, no solo por su comentario sino también por la desazón que apareció en el rostro de la dulce shinobi a causa del comentario.

-No te preocupes, Hinata, es normal decir incoherencias al despertar luego de casi un mes inconsciente.

-¿Un... mes?

-Ujum. Te voy a retirar el monitor de los signos vitales pero primero debo verificar que todo tu sistema esté funcionando como es debido.

Por varios minutos, Hinata no dijo nada, permitiendo que Sakura le tomara el pulso, la temperatura y la auscultara. Fue singularmente insólito y muy bochornoso para la dueña del cabello negro cuando formuló la siguiente pregunta, -¿Y Sasuke?

Ojos verdes la miraron con algo de pasmo no obstante, se recuperó rápidamente y le contestó, -Ahora que lo mencionas, hace unos días Naruto le ha traído de regreso a Konoha.

-¿De regreso?

¡Oh, Kami! ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? No comprendía el motivo de sentirse desconcertada ante la noticia de Sakura. Admitía que Naruto aún andaba buscándole para traerle de regreso pero, entonces, ¿por qué pensaba que ya estaba entre ellos? Y lo más chocante de todo, ¿por qué cuando Sakura mencionó el nombre de Naruto su corazón no latió enloquecidamente como solía hacerlo? Lo que experimentó, para su sorpresa, era solo un dolor sordo, lo opuesto a aquella agonía que solía asfixiarla. ¿Se habría golpeado la cabeza? Quizás era esa la razón por la que estaba en el hospital.

-Sakura... ¿qué me sucedió?

La peli rosa le miró atentamente, -Te hallamos tirada en un callejón, desangrándote por una herida en tu vientre.

El color abandonó el rostro femenino cuando a su cabeza llegaron recuerdos de lo que le había sucedido antes de perder la consciencia.

_"Todos tenemos posibilidades."_ Le había dicho el extraño luego de hundirle el kunai en su estómago. No obstante, la particularidad de toda la absurda memoria eran sus ojos, portadores del sharingan.

Sharingan... ¿por qué esa palabra le producía una peculiar mezcla de placer y terror? Sacudió su rostro; estaba muy confundida.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata?

Sakura la miraba detenidamente, asesando el estado emocional de su compañera.

-No lo sé. - murmuró ella.

-Intenta dormir un poco. - y Sakura subió la frazada hasta cubrirla por completo, -Quizás eso ayude a despejar tu mente. Si deseas, puedo administrarte algún medicamento para que duermas.

-No. Arigato.

-De acuerdo. Volveré antes de irme para asegurarme de que estas bien.

Hinata asintió. Necesitaba desenmarañar las telarañas en su cabeza pero de igual manera estaba exhausta. Cerró sus ojos. Mientras descendía lentamente a un sueño profundo, para su desconcierto murmuró, -Aunque me tome cinco vidas hacerlo, te hallaré.

.

.

.

Comenzar de nuevo; una segunda oportunidad. Hinata aún no entendía por qué esas palabras insistían en reaparecer luego de alejarlas en varias ocasiones de su cabeza.

Empezar en cero.

Ansiaba levantar de nuevo un castillo de bloques luego de ver como se derrumbaba ante sus ojos cuando apenas colocaba la última pieza. Tenía que admitir que el parecido de esa situación con la suya era muy apropiado. Todo su mundo se había desplomado al recibir la noticia del compromiso entre Naruto-kun y Sakura-san. No obstante, lo increíble de toda la circunstancia era que anhelaba levantar el castillo pero con nuevos bloques.

Y uno de esos bloques era su hermana Hanabi.

Su gran dilema era como propiciar su acercamiento a Hanabi. Después de todo, la relación de ambas no era nada de ordinaria. Hasta ese entonces no se había percatado de la distancia que había crecido entre su hermana y ella. Había sido insólito hacer ese descubrimiento inauditamente a solo un día de haber despertado en el hospital.

Su padre había venido a visitarla junto a Hanabi. El líder del clan Hyüga fue conciso y preciso al llamarle la atención sobre su descuido y de su inhabilidad en defenderse contra quien la atacó. Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, Hinata no le prestó mucha atención, ni tan siquiera permitió que sus palabras le causaran aflicción. De veras que ella no sabía que le sucedió durante todo ese tiempo que permaneció inconsciente. Quizás había siso algún tipo de revelación, del cual no tenía memoria alguna pero que en cierta forma se había mantenido en su subconsciente.

Durante toda la diatriba de su padre, en la que utilizó un tono de voz monótono y pausado, sus ojos lilas se posaron en la figura de su hermana. No había mencionado palabra alguna desde que entró a su habitación. Hinata presintió que su presencia era una involuntaria. Sin duda alguna su padre le había exigido que lo acompañara a ver su hermana. La dulce pelinegra la miraba esperando que Hanabi decidiera mirarla. Nunca lo hizo. Permaneció en una actitud de fría indolencia, enviándole a Hinata la impresión de que hubiese preferido que nunca despertara. Se sintió entristecida. ¿Cómo permitió que surgiera ese glacial distanciamiento entre las dos?

A su memoria llegaron esas noches que de pequeña la buscaba a altas horas de la noche en la oscuridad de su habitación queriendo ser consolada o reconfortada ya fuera por alguna pesadilla o en espera de que se alejara una tormenta eléctrica. Ambas hablaban para pasar la noche, cada una confiando en la otra sus sueños y deseos. Al igual que las ocasiones que Hanabi la acompañó mientras horneaba galletas o un pastel. Su hermana menor se ofrecía a ayudarla. Pero todo comenzó a cambiar desde ese momento que su padre les impuso enfrentarse. Súbitamente todo tomó un giro brusco entre ellas. Comenzaron a relacionarse con cortesía, como si fueran dos extrañas compartiendo el mismo techo.

Y poco a poco esa cortesía fue transformándose en frialdad.

Hinata no permitiría que su vínculo con Hanabi continuara por ese sendero de la destrucción. Por lo que tan pronto como fue dada de alta y regresó a su hogar decidió hacer algo al respecto. Así que con pasos resueltos, Hinata se dirigió hasta la habitación de su hermana. Con los nudillos de su mano, golpeó suavemente la puerta.

Unos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos la miraron con frialdad. La dulce Hyüga procuró en todo lo posible ignorar esa mirada que sentía que helaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

-Buenos días, Hanabi.

-¿Qué quieres onee-san?

La dureza de sus palabras la sacudió. Por un segundo estuvo a punto de rendirse y permitir que el abismo que existía entre ambas continuara. Una peculiar voz en su cabeza la detuvo.

_"... si me dieran la oportunidad de tenerlo de nuevo en mi vida, no dudaría restablecer nuestra relación. Lo que sospecho quieres hacer con Hanabi."_

Era cierto. No daría marcha atrás. A pesar de no reconocer la singular voz gruesa, admitió que tenía razón.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras. Hace mucho tiempo que no compartimos todo un día juntas.

Hanabi la miró recelosa, -¿Para qué quieres pasar el día conmigo?

-Somos hermanas, ¿qué otra razón debemos tener?

Su hermana menor arqueó una ceja por toda respuesta. Sin decir nada, dio media vuelta para regresar al interior de su habitación y cerró la puerta dejando tras de sí a una desazonada Hinata. Pero si había algo que ella conocía muy de cerca sin lugar a dudas era la perseverancia. Con toda honestidad, Hinata no entendía y mucho menos sabía que la empujaba a reaparecer al siguiente día ante la puerta de su hermana a ofrecerle la misma invitación. Únicamente comprendía que tenía que hacerlo como una singular necesidad de recuperar ese lazo perdido que había tenido con Hanabi.

No se sorprendió de que volviera a negarse otra vez. Tampoco fue inesperado que lo hiciera el día después y el resto de la semana.

Hinata estaba angustiada. Sentía que el pesimismo estaba tomando posesión de ella. A pesar de las diferencias y del distanciamiento que había creado la elección de su padre de una hermana sobre la otra, Hinata quería mucho a su hermana. Ella era en cierto modo esa última conexión que le quedaba de su madre. Hinata ayudó a las nanas a cuidar de la pequeña bebé, depositando en Hanabi todo ese amor que siempre dirigió hacia su madre antes de ésta morir. Hinata siempre fue una criatura que derrochaba sentimientos, necesitaba en quien prodigarlos y su hermanita fue ese medio necesario.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, abandonó la residencia Hyüga. Añoró la presencia de Neji. Estaba en una misión, precisamente con Naruto. Era cierto que tan pronto como se fue pudo respirar. Su primo solía ser sobre protector con ella y desde que abandonó el hospital la mantenía bajo su constante sombra hasta el extremo de que sentía que él la asfixiaba. Y aun así, lo extrañaba. Quería sentir su presencia cerca de a la suya, proveyéndole de su innato aliento y fortaleza.

Al llegar a la villa, Hinata se percató del pequeño disturbio; voces clamando, ninjas corriendo de un lado hacia el otro. Ella alzó sus lilas ojos, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Alcanzó a ver a Shikamaru, quien miraba con algo de fastidio una escena a lo alto del hospital. Siguió la dirección de la indiferente mirada y ahogó un diminuto grito de sorpresa.

Cuál no sería su asombro divisar al soberbio Uchiha de pie en la saliente de la azotea del hospital de Konoha, las vendas cubriendo casi toda la totalidad de su cuerpo. Sakura le había informado que Naruto lo había traído de regreso a la villa pero no tenía conocimiento alguno de que había estado hospitalizado.

-Shikamaru, ¿qué sucede?

El joven ninja experto en tácticas se alzó de hombros, -Con toda honestidad no sé qué realmente sucede pero sí estoy seguro de que no quiere brincar a encontrar su segura muerte; es demasiado altanero y arrogante para buscar la salida más fácil... no dudaría que esté al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Hinata dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia arriba. Se mordió su labio inferior, pensando que si Naruto estuviese en la villa sabría cómo lidiar con la situación. Opinó que alguien debía hacer algo pues si algo le llegara a acontecer a Sasuke-san... Invadida por la peculiar sensación de que tenía que hacer algo al pensar en Naruto, caminó decidida al hospital. Se dirigió, desapercibida por todos, hasta la parte superior del hospital. Justo al llegar a la puerta que daba a la azotea, se halló con Sakura y un grupo de ANBU.

-Sakura-san, ¿qué sucede?

-¡Hinata! - Sakura la miró asombrada de verla allí y con voz abrumada le contestó, -No sabemos, no quiere contestar y ha colocado algo en la puerta que no nos permite abrirla.

La joven Hyüga asintió, considerando lo que Sakura le decía.

-¿Puedo intentar hablar con él?

Tanto Hinata como Sakura estaban sorprendidas ante su inesperado pedido. Luego del asombro inicial, Sakura le dijo algo dudosa, -Adelante, aunque no creo que alcances a mucho.

Hinata se detuvo detrás de la puerta y dándole unos leves toques, preguntó a través de ésta con voz pausada y sosegada, -Sasuke -san, ¿podría hablar contigo?

No hubo respuesta alguna por un breve momento. Hinata, por una singular razón que no pudo descifrar de dónde provino, se mantuvo a la espera conteniendo la respiración. Procuró persuadirse a sí misma que su ansiedad surgía de su preocupación por Naruto. El rubio había movido cielo y tierra para traerlo de vuelta para que de improviso, por algún capricho del destino, volviera a perder a su amigo. Eso lo destruiría. En nada tenía que ver los acelerados latidos del corazón con la agonía en su interior por el bienestar del Uchiha. Ella apenas lo conocía... ¿no?

-Por favor, Sasuke-san, piensa en Naruto-kun...

En un movimiento inusitado, abrieron la puerta y una fuerte mano la asió por su brazo, halándola al exterior. Escuchó el sonido definitivo de una puerta cerrándose. Se giró a mirarlo, el corazón perdiendo todo ritmo. El pelinegro era imponente, a pesar de saber que debajo de sus vendas debían existir heridas. Los oscuros ojos la miraban detenidamente, todo su rostro desprovisto de emoción alguna.

-Eres un enigma, Hyüga.

Esa voz profunda despertó una intensa sensación que no alcanzó a reconocer. Bajó la mirada, turbada, y tartamudeó, -N... no sé a... a que te refieres... Sasuke-san.

Lo sintió aproximarse y un temblor involuntario recorrió todo su cuerpo, sin embargo, no sentía miedo. Todo lo contrario. Su ser pareció despertar a su cercanía, cada punta de sus nervios respondiendo a ese cuerpo masculino. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Eres el tipo de chica tímida, recta y hasta virtuosa, - él contestó con voz baja e indolente, - pero detrás de toda esa imagen, eres un misterio.

-No soy ningún misterio. -refutó ella molesta. ¿Por qué todos tenían que percibirla de la misma manera? Dirigió su mirada hacia él. Detuvo el impulso automático de dar un paso hacia atrás. No esperaba hallar su rostro tan cerca del suyo. Pero no se amilanó y le lanzó una mirada ceñuda. ¡Kami! Debía estar tratando de conversar con él e intentar averiguar que le molestaba.

-Por tu mirada puedo asumir que estoy molestándote.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, comprendiendo que se estaba burlando de ella. Lo próximo que ella dijo la dejó tan sorprendida como él, -¿No se te puede ocurrir que quizás no me agrada que un presumido, auto - obsesionado con destruir todo lo que encuentra en su camino esté diciendo que tipo de chica soy?

La sonora carcajada que escapó del pelinegro la hizo saltar ante su súbita aparición. No fue una risa falsa, más bien tenía una cualidad agradable. Hinata sentía que todo el peso del mundo se había levantado de los hombros masculinos. Percibía su presencia más tranquila, más sosegada.

-Si en algo ayuda, tuve que crear un nuevo tipo para ti; solo conozco uno.

-¿Cuál? - Hinata no reprimió la audacia de preguntarle y tampoco la curiosidad.

-Ridículas que todo lo que hacen es besar mis pies.

-Eso no es... muy cortés... de tu parte.

El Uchiha se alzó de hombros con displicencia, -No estoy mintiendo. Al igual que es cierto lo que dije sobre hacer un nuevo tipo para ti. - e hizo una pequeña pausa, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lado, -Nunca pude entender tu desmedida fidelidad hacia el dobe. Y aun sabiendo que se casará con Sakura, antepones tu bienestar al de él. No tengo ninguna duda que ese fue el motivo que te empujó a venir a conversar conmigo.

Ella quedó enmudecida. No debía pasmarse ante su habilidad para advertir lo que la gran mayoría no atisbaba a percibir; por algo lo llamaban el genio Uchiha.

-Si en algo te tranquiliza, el suicidio no está en mi lista de lo que tengo que hacer hoy. – aseveró él en un tono monótono.

-Tampoco lo pensé. - le informó ella en un hilillo de voz.

Lo sintió caminar de nuevo hasta la orilla. Transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que él decidió romperlo.

-La turba de Konoha, observando al demonio Uchiha, en espera de su próxima maniobra.

La dulce pelinegra captó el sarcasmo en su voz. Optó por no decir nada y esperó, callada, a que él decidiera continuar.

-Podría aseverar que no pueden esperar a ver mi juicio.

-¿Jui... juicio? - ella quiso darse una patada mental. Por supuesto que sería enjuiciado. No había matado en serie, ni asesinado a muchedumbres pero era un ninja renegado buscado por la ley y estaba también su atento de asesinato contra Killer Bee colgando sobre su cabeza. Se acercó a él vacilante y se detuvo a su lado. Sus ojos lilas recorrieron toda la villa de Konoha, deteniendo su mirada en todo el tropel que los miraba a ambos con interés. Varios de los espectadores comenzaron a señalarla, sin duda cotilleando cual sería el motivo de su presencia en lo alto del hospital junto a Sasuke.

Se alejó de la orilla y dirigió su mirada hacia el Uchiha. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de toda emoción al tiempo que miraba con displicencia a los aldeanos.

-Bueno, creo que ya he tenido suficiente aire fresco por el día de hoy.

Hinata advirtió la inflexión apática en su voz. Él se apartó de la saliente y se detuvo frente a ella. La dulce pelinegra se sintió cohibida ante su insistente mirada y desvió sus ojos al suelo, avergonzada. El tiempo pareció detenerse para ella y sus sentidos se acoplaron a la respiración pausada del misterioso pelinegro.

-El dobe es un verdadero tonto. Si estuviera en su lugar y tuviese a alguien como tú, de la única manera que yo me hubiese ido con Sakura es siendo ciego, sordo y estúpido.

El corazón femenino dio un brinco involuntario en su pecho, perpleja ante su velado alago. Él continuó su camino hasta la puerta y ella no se movió. Todavía estaba desconcertada… ¿y qué era esa inesperada y extraña sensación que subía de lo hondo de su ser y dejaba detrás de su paso una agradable calidez?

-Hinata…

Se giró a mirar a Sakura.

-¿Cómo lograste que entrara?

Los verdes ojos no podían esconder su interés y su asombro.

Por varios segundos, Hinata no supo cómo responder a esa pregunta. Sus sentidos estaban agitados y buscaba la manera para calmarlos. Cuando al fin asimiló la pregunta, ella respondió en voz baja, -Él simplemente quiso entrar porque opinaba que había tenido suficiente aire fresco.

Sakura frunció el ceño, aturdida y observó a Hinata que se marchaba con una diminuta pero complacida sonrisa.

. . .

**N/A: **Como muy bien dijo Itachi, no recordaría nada de lo vivido en su ilusión. Pero, he ido dejando unas pequeñas pistas que demuestran que ella guarda todo en su corazón. Muchas gracias a quienes continúan leyendo y los que toman de su tiempo para dejarme saber que opinan de mi historia. Hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata nunca entendió el motivo que impulsó a Sasuke a compartirle su parecer sobre la elección de Naruto. Pero sí sabía que toda su vida dio un singular giro de trescientos sesenta grados. De lo poco que conocía del carácter del Uchiha, admitía que su proceder fue fuera de lo normal. Lo asombroso de toda la absurda situación era que no le desagradaba.

No obstante, lo más incomprensible de todo fue su decisión de visitarlo al día siguiente. A pesar de la indiferencia que proyectaba el Uchiha, ese lado suyo empático pudo advertir su soledad y cierto aire sombrío. No la desanimó la actitud del pelinegro. La primera vez que la vio entrar a su habitación, él se limitó a arquear una oscura ceja. No dijo nada mientras ella colocaba unas flores en un envase en la mesita adyacente a su cama. Intentó conversar con el inaccesible Uchiha. No se amilanó cuando no recibió respuesta alguna mientras mantenía su negra mirada sobre algún indistinto objeto delante de él.

La segunda ocasión fue hostil.

-La declaración que te hice unos días atrás no fue una invitación a verme todos los días. - fue áspero y seco.

Ella luchó contra el impulso de rodar sus ojos. Nadie podía mezclar la arrogancia y el insulto en una conversación casual de un modo tan absoluto como Sasuke podía hacerlo. Si no fuera tan irritante, quizás habría podido admirarlo.

-Lo sé. - a pesar de haber contestado en voz baja, fue firme e impávida ante su comportamiento.

-Hn.

Transcurrieron varios segundos y Hinata sacudió suavemente la cabeza en un gesto de derrota, finalmente rompiendo ese punto muerto de la batalla visual que mantenían y se le acercó.

-No necesito una invitación. Quiero hacerlo. – y mirando al suelo, murmuró, -A nadie le gusta estar solo cuando se está hospitalizado.

-Pues a mí me gusta estarlo.

Ojos lilas miraron los azabaches. Ella no le creía pero no vocalizó lo que pensaba. Todos, hasta el alma más endurecida y fría necesitaba de alguien. La pelinegra decidió ignorarlo.

Regresó para una tercera visita, en la cual presenció un tipo de progreso. Él contestaba con monosílabos o frases cortas a sus comentarios o preguntas. Ella se despidió de él con una enorme sonrisa. Continuó con sus visitas cuando le dieron de alta y fue llevado a la cárcel.

Hinata no podía explicarse que la empujaba a verlo. Sentada bajo un enorme cedro en el jardín de su hogar reflexionaba en su misterioso anhelo de verle todos los días. Una suave brisa levantaba su negra cabellera, varios rizos rozaron sus mejillas.

Posó ambas manos sobre su mejilla, avergonzada. Ella amaba a Naruto… ¿o no?

¡Kami! Estaba tan confundida.

Pero no del todo. Porque si alguien le preguntaba si le agradaba la compañía del oscuro Uchiha, respondería que sí sin temor a equivocarse. Era huraño y no era conversador, tan distinto al rubio. Mas, sin entender la causa de ello, le atraía esa seriedad silenciosa. Él hablaba lo necesario y era preciso en sus palabras.

También ella había advertido, que a pesar de su dureza y frialdad, se preocupaba por todos aquellos que eran cercanos a él, particularmente al _"dobe"_. Siempre distinguió el estrecho enlace –y ella sonrió para sí- entre el _"teme"_ y el _"dobe"_.

Uno no podía existir sin el otro. Dos fuerzas aparentemente contrarias y de igual manera se complementaban una con la otra. Ella cerró sus ojos, deleitándose en la suave brisa. ¿No era ella, acaso, lo mismo con Sasuke?

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente, sorprendida ante ese inaudito pensamiento. No obstante, no pudo detener la línea en la que prosiguieron sus pensamientos. Una pequeña vocecita en la parte posterior de su cabeza le declaraba que lo opuesto tendía a atraerse.

Una horrorizada Hinata gimió, el sonido era una singular combinación de asombro y anhelo. A su cabeza arribó súbitamente una imagen fortuita; se vio a sí misma en los brazos de Sasuke, ambos totalmente desnudos, él devorándola a ella con una pasión desmedida al tiempo que se dejaba dominar por todos sus sensuales ataques. ¿De dónde surgió ese intempestivo pensamiento que se le antojó como una remembranza de un momento vivido? Era imposible… Que Kami la perdonara, pero, ese breve vistazo le demostró que pasar una noche con él debería de ser mágico y avasallador. Procuró calmar sus agitados sentidos e ignorar el calor que surgió de sus entrañas.

-Hinata-sama.

Ella miró sobresaltada a Koi, quien apareció frente suyo.

-El clan se reunirá y requiere de su presencia.

Se preocupó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el salón donde solían reunirse, seguida de Koi. Por lo regular ese tipo de llamados eran señales que presagiaban un resultado adverso.

.

.

.

Sasuke no tenía idea de que provocó su decisión de hacerle esa declaración a la Hyüga. Ninguna mujer había sacudido su mundo como ella. Ni tan siquiera Sakura.

Apenas habían transcurridos dos días desde su llegada a la villa, que hizo el hallazgo de que Sakura estaba con el dobe. No le dio mucha importancia. Si eran felices juntos, él no era quien para oponerse. Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta que llegó _ella_.

La Hyüga.

Era desconcertante como ella le hacía perder el control. Realmente despertaba su inquietud el que ella pudiese ser capaz de hacerle perder su acostumbrada percepción fría de las cosas. Sin embargo, de igual manera hallaba en su compañía algo que su alma ansiaba: paz, sosiego y perdón.

Hasta cierto punto era inconcebible que la callada Hyüga, que por lo regular pasaba inadvertida por la gran mayoría en Konoha, tuviese ese efecto en su persona. Nunca le prestó mucha atención a la tímida y callada chica, ni tan siquiera en sus días en la academia, cuando todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en su dichosa venganza, pero no por ello dejo de advertir el enamoramiento de la pelinegra con el imbécil; todo el mundo lo vio, excepto el mencionado imbécil.

¿Cómo era posible que un amor no correspondido pudiera sobrevivir por tantos años?

¿Qué tenía que hacer él para recibir aunque fuera una ínfima porción de ese amor?

Todo el cuerpo masculino se tensó. ¿De dónde demonios salió esa pregunta? Por supuesto que él no necesitaba del amor de la Hyüga. Era un maldito Uchiha y los Uchihas no mendigaban migajas, mucho menos amor.

Ciertamente la pelinegra lo desconcertaba. No tenía idea de qué hacer con ella.

_"¿Besarla?"_ dijo una vocecita en su interior.

Frunció el ceño, enfurecido consigo mismo. Por supuesto que no haría tal cosa.

También lo aturdían ciertas ocasiones que ella despertaba en él una insólita sensación de protección, al igual que su cercanía era grata y cautivante. No parloteaba sin cesar, simplemente hablaba lo necesario. Unos días atrás, durante una de sus visitas –las que comenzó a esperar con anhelo- ella le hablaba sobre su hermana, angustiada. Quería acercarse a ella pero la Hyüga menor persistía en desdeñar cada uno de sus avances.

-Siempre he opinado que la relación entre hermanos es una misteriosa y contradictoria. Aliados y enemigos, rival y confidente. -murmuró Sasuke.

Hinata lo miró atentamente. Los ojos lilas lo compelieron a continuar hablando.

-Itachi era todo eso para mí. A pesar de ser el favorito de mi padre, lo quería y lo admiraba. -se mantuvo callado por un breve instante y continuó, -Fue duro para mi saber que él había matado a nuestros padres. Lo odié... era mi hermano perfecto, incapaz de cometer un error y por primera vez lo visualicé como lo que realmente era un ser humano como yo. E irónicamente, a pesar de que anhelaba matarlo, todavía lo quería lo que solo lograba enfurecerme más.

Nunca lo había comentado con persona alguna. Siempre lo llevó en su interior pero algo en la dulce pelinegra lo hizo abrirse a ella.

-Luego de nuestra horrenda batalla en la que murió me sentí horriblemente vacío y solo. Pese a que lo odiaba, él era la única familia que tenía.

No contuvo el impulso de tomar la barbilla femenina, -Y si me dieran la oportunidad de tenerlo de nuevo en mi vida, intentaría restablecer nuestra relación. Lo que sospecho quieres hacer con Hanabi.

-Sí.

-No será fácil pero nunca desistas. Puedes alcanzarlo.

-Arigato, Sasuke.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar el recuerdo. Tenía cosas más importantes en la que pensar.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Él simplemente miró a los dos ANBU que se habían detenido justo al frente de su celda, -Hemos venido a escoltarte para tu cita con Tsunade-sama.

Había llegado el momento. Uno de los escoltas abrió la celda. Sasuke los siguió en silencio.

.

.

.

Hinata ocupó su lugar acostumbrado, vestida con el kimono requerido para tales ocasiones. Sus ojos lilas buscaron a Neji-niisan que estaba sentado en el grupo contrario al de ella. Luego buscó a Hanabi y se inquietó al divisar su semblante. Estaba pálido y turbado. Algo no estaba bien.

.

.

.

La hokage observaba detenidamente al Uchiha firmar los papeles e hizo un movimiento de asombro apenas imperceptible con su rostro. El mocoso cada vez la asombraba más. El cabezota e hiperactivo ninja logró convencer al concilio para que le permitieran a Sasuke ser dejado en libertad bajo palabra aludiendo, entre otras cosas, que era el único descendiente de un clan que había sido aniquilado.

-No olvides que Naruto fue quien colocó su cabeza en la guillotina para obtener tu libertad. - Tsunade le habló con severidad, -Haces algo indebido, la acción no solo recaerá sobre tu cabeza, sino sobre la de Naruto también.

-Hn.

La mujer mayor le lanzó una mirada adusta y suspiró, -Muy bien, puedes irte.

El pelinegro emergió de la cárcel y levantó su rostro para sentir la calidez del sol golpear su piel. Todavía pensaba que todo era un sueño. Tenía que buscar personalmente al dobe y agradecerle pero lo haría luego… le intranquilizaba que Hinata no hubiese ido a verlo.

.

.

.

Hinata palideció gracias a la indefinida rabia que la embargó. ¿Cómo se atrevían a jugar con sus vidas de esa manera? Primero fue Neji-niisan con el fatídico sello. Luego ella fue humillada por no ser lo esperado para dirigir su clan. Y ahora esto. No lo aceptaría. Se colocó de pie abruptamente e ignoró las miradas llenas de indignación que recibió de parte de los ancianos.

-No puedo creer que permitirás tal cosa, otou-san.

-Hinata, siéntate. - le ordenó su padre impasible.

Ella lo miró, -No.

La inspiración de asombro y enfado fue colectiva.

-Hinata...

La pelinegra no permitió que su padre continuara, -No. Basta de sus abusos. - y se irguió, su voz fue sosegada aunque no por ello renunciaba a su ira, miró a los ancianos, -¿No es suficiente todo el daño que han causado? - luego dirigió su mirada a su padre, -¿Cómo es posible que permitas que tu hija menor sea obligada a contraer matrimonio con alguien que ella no ha elegido para sí?

-Hinata-sama. - la llamó el anciano que decía ser su abuelo, -Tu comportamiento es indeseable, encaminándote a la disensión. No podemos tolerarlo y tampoco lo aceptaremos.

La Hyüga no se acobardó, -Yo tampoco aceptaré lo que han decidido para mi hermana.

El Hyüga anciano perdió los estribos ante su falta de respeto, -Nosotros hemos aplazado, por la clemencia de tu padre, la resolución de marcarte con el pájaro enjaulado. Pero tu osadía ha alcanzado nuevos límites. Ha llegado el momento.

Los latidos del corazón femenino perdieron su ritmo. No negaría que la aterrorizaba la acción pero tampoco daría marcha atrás. Sintió una presencia acercarse a ella. La mano de su primo se posó en su hombro.

-¿Qué es esto? - el anciano miró al miembro de la familia secundaria sin comprender qué estaba provocando las insubordinaciones en ese día.

-He prometido proteger a Hinata-sama con mi vida de ser necesario. Y eso incluye a todo el que intente lastimarla.

-Neji-niisan, te lo agradezco. - y ella colocó su mano sobre la masculina, oprimiéndola con suavidad, -Pero no puedo permitir que arriesgues tu vida por la mía.

-Hinata-sama...

-No, Neji-niisan. - y se giró a mirarlo, los ojos lilas brillando por la adoración que sentía hacia el primo que consideraba como su hermano mayor, -Si te sucediera algo... yo no podría sobrellevarlo. Esto es algo que debo hacer yo sola.

Ella lo sintió vacilar.

-De acuerdo. Pero no prometo quedarme de brazos cruzados si alguien decide ponerte un dedo encima. - le envió una mirada amenazante a quien también era su abuelo.

Luego de Neji regresar a su lugar, Hinata cerró sus ojos por varios segundos.

_"Siempre he creído; no, mejor dicho, he estado seguro de lo magnífica que eres. Una mujer fuerte, decidida, valiente, con un alto grado de empatía y bondad. Ahora, la pregunta es... ahí dentro de esa cabecita, ¿pensará lo mismo? ¿Tendrá ahí dentro la misma certidumbre que tengo yo de sus habilidades?"_

No fue sorprendente escuchar la voz de Naruto en su interior. ¿Cuántas veces no la empujó el eterno rubio a seguir adelante, a cambiar y no dejarse vencer por nada? Ella estaba segura de que él creía en ella al igual que Neji-niisan había colocado una gran parte de su fe en ella. Al abrir sus ojos, los dirigió hacia su hermana menor. Hanabi la miraba, alerta. Hinata no vio vestigio alguno de frialdad ni desdén. Esos ojos similares a los suyos la miraban, para su asombro, con esperanza y la certidumbre de que resolvería todo el lío con eficacia. El corazón femenino se hinchó de amor.

Seguidamente miró al grupo de ancianos que constantemente se mantenían detrás de todos los mandatos de su clan. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? La sensación de rechazo que se apoderó de ella fue inevitable. No sintió miedo, no obstante la embargó la pena, pensando que todos ellos debieron haber sobrevivido lo mismo que ella en su juventud. Subsistiendo a las rigurosas e intolerantes reglas del clan Hyüga. Ella no podía permitir que continuaran perpetuándose a futuras generaciones, a sus hijos, a los hijos de Hanabi y a los de Neji-niisan. Alguien tenía que detenerlas.

-¿Desde cuándo vive nuestro clan bajo este sistema inflexible e intransigente?

-No eres quien para cuestionar un precepto que ha mantenido y protegido a nuestro clan.

La dulce pelinegra movió lentamente su rostro en un gesto negativo, -No. Todo lo que hemos hecho es preservar una tradición arcaica. - los ojos lilas recorrieron a cada uno de los miembros y añadió con voz firme, - El precepto fue creado para proteger a nuestro clan. Sin embargo, todos aquí solo viven para proteger el precepto de los Hyüga perdiendo la vida en el proceso.

El silencio en la asamblea fue definitivo. Hinata volvió a mirar a su hermana. Una minúscula sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hanabi ante el valor de su hermana. Ese gesto que ante los ojos de cualquiera hubiese sido insignificante, no lo fue para Hinata, que la impulsó a continuar.

-Ha llegado el momento oportuno de evaluar todo lo que hemos hecho y de cambiar tantas tradiciones y normas que solo han subyugado a miembros de nuestra propia familia. ¿Cómo es posible que yo mire con otros ojos a Neji-niisan simplemente porque pertenece a la familia secundaria? Neji-niisan es mucho más que mi primo; para mí es un hermano mayor. Ambos compartimos la misma sangre y no es lo único que compartimos. Él me ha ayudado a crecer, me ha entrenado seguro de que seré la líder de este clan algún día. ¿Acaso no puedo quererlo como lo hago por tener ese maldito sello en su frente? Por supuesto que no. Lo amo, lo respeto y lo admiro.

Ella hizo una breve pausa para restaurar su compostura, conteniendo las lágrimas que apenas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Estoy segura de que muchos aquí se han sentido de la misma manera. Permitiéndose dominar por unas reglas que solo ha creado enemistades entre hermanos, padres, hijos y esposos. Entiendo la razón de proteger nuestro kekkei genkai, pero el fin no justifica los medios. Es hora de transformar este clan y estoy segura de que muchos aquí estarán de acuerdo con mi proposición.

Hanabi se colocó de pie, seguida rápidamente por Neji. Luego hicieron lo mismo miembros de ambos lados de la familia. Fue apabullante la demostración. Hinata permitió que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas al ver que su padre también se colocaba de pie. Suspiró emocionada al advertir en sus ojos el orgullo que ella tanto deseó obtener.

-¿Acaso, Hinata-sama, estás creando un motín entre nuestros miembros?

Ella miró al anciano pero cuando apenas le contestaba…

-No.

La inesperada voz logró que se sobresaltara. Giró su rostro siguiendo la dirección de dónde provino. Su padre estaba de pie junto a ella.

Su progenitor frunció el ceño y con voz deliberadamente suave, le informó al anciano, -Ella está haciendo lo que yo debí haber hecho hace tiempo. - y su mirada recorrió a todos los presentes, en espera de alguna protesta.

Hinata resolvió hacer su primer cambio. Con pasos decididos, caminó hacia la pared principal del salón y asió la tabla donde estaban escritos todos los preceptos del clan Hyüga. La madera era antigua, de varios cientos de años sin embargo, no era nada de frágil.

-Jūho Sōshiken. - murmuró ella, apareciendo en sus manos el chakra en forma de cabezas de leones. Utilizó toda la energía pero la tabla solo alcanzó a arquearse. Ella no se daría por vencida, sintiendo que tenía que hacerlo, evocando cada momento doloroso de su vida que las malditas reglas en la madera provocaron. Viniendo a su cabeza cada humillación, cada aflicción, cada lágrima suya...

Se sorprendió al sentir que dos manos masculinas se posaban sobre cada una de las suyas. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro sofocado al reconocer las vendas negras que cubrían las muñecas masculinas.

-Sasuke.

-Muy impresionante tu discurso. - murmuró él algo burlón; ella pudo visualizar la minúscula sonrisa que de seguro curvaba sus labios.

No supo que responderle, enmudecida ante su inesperada aparición.

-¿Lista? - murmuró la gruesa voz de Sasuke cerca de su oído.

Ella asintió. Él hizo la suficiente presión para ayudarla. El sonido de la tabla al resquebrajarse fue muy satisfactorio para Hinata. Un pequeño sollozo subió de lo más profundo de su ser al tiempo que veía las dos mitades caer al suelo. De sus hombros se alejaban todas las horrendas cargas de un pasado déspota y no dudaba de que muchos sentían lo mismo que ella.

Las manos de Sasuke aún permanecían sobre las suyas, proveyéndole de todo el apoyo necesario. Su calidez infundiéndole todo el valor necesario para la tarea que tenía al frente de sí; sería una muy escabrosa y llena de dificultades. Su suave aliento abanicaba su cabellera, un placentero cosquilleo recorriendo el cuerpo femenino ante la cercanía de ese cuerpo imponente y fuerte.

-Muy bien hecho. - murmuró él verdaderamente sobrecogido ante su hazaña.

Sintió a Hanabi abalanzarse sobre ella y Hinata correspondió al abrazo de su hermana, conmovida. Dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas, las cuales dejaban senderos húmedos por todo su rostro.

-Hinata-sama. - Neji no contuvo la emoción en su voz, urgiéndola a que se girara a mirar.

Cual no fue su sorpresa observar a la gran mayoría del clan sentados con sus piernas debajo suyo en un gesto unánime de deferencia y respeto.

-Hinata-sama, - dijo uno de los miembros de mayor edad de la familia secundaria, -estamos bajos tus órdenes y haremos todo lo necesario en asistirla en los cambios que estamos seguro traerá a nuestro clan.

Neji se acercó a ella y murmuró en su oído, -Puedes decir arigato, Hinata-sama.

Pudo captar el velado tono de burla cariñosa en la voz de su primo.

-Arigato. - respondió ella.

Sus ojos lilas buscaron la figura del Uchiha pero no la halló, en algún momento había abandonado el salón. Si no tuviese la evidencia de la tabla fragmentada en dos partes en el suelo detrás de ella, habría pensado que imaginó su presencia.

.

.

.

El tiempo transcurrió y Hinata no tuvo una percepción precisa del período que se había cumplido desde su inesperada protesta y condena a las viejas prácticas del clan. Por una decisión apabullante, había sido la elegida para dirigir el clan hacia un nuevo sendero de conciencia y proporción sensata para todos por igual.

Esa misma noche, su padre se había dirigido a ella. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, presintiendo que era su progenitor por la manera que golpearon en la sólida madera.

-Hinata, tu conducta de hoy fue irreverente y algo insolente.

-Lo siento, otou-san. - dijo la dulce Hyüga, algo incómoda. A pesar de que había actuado atrevidamente ante los ancianos, aún respetaba a su padre.

-No he terminado.

Ella lo miró inquieta.

-No niego que antes me sintiera orgulloso de ti, pero fue admirable tu valentía y tu empeño en defender a miembros de nuestro clan, en particular a tu hermana, contra los ancianos. Fue un acto magnífico; una tarea que alguien debió haber tenido las agallas de realizar... Arigato, hija mía.

El labio inferior de la pelinegra comenzó a temblar, no obstante, lo mordió para contener el movimiento. Se llevó su dedo índice a uno de sus ojos para enjugar una lágrima.

-No, gracias a ti, otou-san. - e hizo una diminuta reverencia con su cabeza.

Hiashi colocó una mano en la mejilla femenina.

-Eres sin lugar a dudas, la viva imagen de tu madre.

Una enorme sonrisa curvó los labios de Hinata, su corazón dando un pequeño brinco en su pecho. Su padre le había acabado de dar el cumplido más hermoso.

Al siguiente día inició los cambios radicales con la ayuda de Neji y Hanabi. Fue una labor ardua. Ella se reunía con los adultos mayores de ambos lados de la familia en un intento de que los cambios fueran aceptados por los dos bandos. Era una faena complicada, en ocasiones estando a punto de perder la paciencia. La pelinegra simplemente respiraba hondo y procuraba en todo lo posible hallar un punto medio en que los dos grupos pudiesen estar de acuerdo. Era inverosímil pensar que eran parientes. No obstante nada la detendría a alcanzar su meta, esos tropiezos solo alcanzaban a ser más perseverante en su determinación.

Cuál no sería la sorpresa del rubio cuando ella le informó que su clan estaba tomando un enfoque menos arcaico. Sin embargo, cuando ella contestó a su pregunta de quién había decidido hacer los cambios, Naruto la alzó y la abrazó.

-¡Dattebayo, Hinata-chan! Estaba seguro de que podrías lograrlo.

Todo el delicado rostro se arreboló y exclamó, algo avergonzada, -¡Na... Naruto-kun! Por favor, colócame en el suelo.

Ella se sintió escandalizada por ser el centro de atención en las calles de Konoha. Pero no sintió la usual sofocación y falta de aire con su cercanía. No se detuvo a reflexionar ante esa insólita reacción.

-Ahora, mi primera tarea como hokage será encontrar la manera para contrarrestar el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Ojos lilas lo miraron detenidamente, advirtiendo su usual sonrisa en la que mostraba sus dos colmillos.

-Naruto-kun… - ella no se atrevía a formular la pregunta, temiendo que solo fuera una sospecha.

-Sí. Estás viendo al próximo hokage de Konoha.

Emocionada, colocó ambas manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla, -Nunca lo dude, Naruto-kun. –y una tierna sonrisa apareció en los labios femeninos, -Eres mi fracaso orgulloso.

Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron de rubor.

-Oi, Hinata-chan… - y se llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, vacilante, -Yo…

Rápidamente, previendo lo que diría, ella le atajó, -No, Naruto-kun. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

Luego de una breve pausa, él le dijo:

-Hinata... ¿por qué?

Ojos lilas lo miraron y repitió sin entender, -¿Por qué?

Hizo un movimiento enfático con su cabeza, -Sí, ¿por qué arriesgaste tu vida por mí de esa manera cuando yo luchaba contra Pain?

Avergonzada, desvió su mirada, -Porque quise hacerlo.

-Dattebayo, Hinata, esa no es una repuesta. No entiendo que te llevó a ser algo tan impulsivo. De lo poco que conozco de ti, sé que eres juiciosa.

Ella se alzó de hombros y para su horror, se le escaparon las siguientes palabras, -En todo lo que te cocernía a ti, Naruto-kun, nunca fue difícil perder mi cordura.

Apretó sus ojos, deseando con todo su ser que la tierra la tragara en ese momento. Brincó asustada al sentir sus dedos asir su barbilla para exigirle que lo mirara. Ella consintió a su demanda, enfrentando la mirada azul inquisitiva.

-No niego que fue chocante para mí escucharte decir que me amabas. Después, al creer que Pain te había matado... -él cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, -No tienes idea el alivio que sentí cuando pude advertir que aún vivías... estuviste dispuesta a morir por mí. Por alguien que era la escoria de toda Konoha.

A pesar de que aún mantenía su barbilla atrapada, ella movió su rostro de lado a lado con vigor, -Eso no es cierto. Me apena tanto que el resto de Konoha te visualizara así.

Él liberó la barbilla femenina. La dulce pelinegra lo miró, esperando a que él continuara. La mirada turquesa estaba perdida, como si Naruto estuviera sumergido en sus pensamientos. Luego de varios segundos, él reanudó la conversación.

-Seré honesto, Hinata, luego de mi batalla con Pain, no pude evitar sentir ira.

La Hyüga se encogió al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Qué se supone que debía hacer luego de esa confesión? ¿Obligarme a corresponder a tus sentimientos?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Todo lo que anhelo es que seas feliz, Naruto-kun. No esperaba nada a cambio.

-Y es eso lo que en cierta forma me enoja, Hinata. Ese abnegado deseo tuyo de anteponer tu felicidad a la mía. No es justo para ti y tampoco lo es para mí.

-Nunca pedí eso y tampoco lo deseo Naruto. Lo hice porque pensé que yo moriría. No era mi intención hacer que lo que siento por ti una carga pesada para ti. Discúlpame.

-¡No, dattebayo!

Ella retrocedió alarmada al captar el enojo en su voz.

-No tienes que disculparte soy yo quien debe darte las gracias por lo que hiciste... por algo de lo que estoy seguro que nadie hubiese hecho por mí en ese momento. - y el suspiró exasperado, llevándose su mano a su rubia cabellera, -Soy yo quien debe disculparse. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que mi boca funciona antes de que mi cerebro logre hacerlo. Pero con toda sinceridad no entiendo cómo puedes amarme aun sabiendo que amo a otra persona.

Para el asombro total de Hinata, sus palabras no la hirieron. Fue una inaudita realización; como un inesperado rayo descendiendo del cielo para caer sobre ella. Su alma la sintió particularmente liviana; toda esa carga que había arrastrado por años abandonándola, dejando en su lugar serenidad. Buscó en su cabeza la manera de revelarle a él lo que apenas descubría.

-Naruto-kun… - comenzó ella titubeante. ¿Cómo decirle que ya no lo amaba? La vergüenza era similar a confesarle su amor por lo que solo pudo decirle lo siguiente, -Por favor, cree cuando te digo que todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz.

Él hizo un pequeño gesto de incredulidad pero le replicó, -De acuerdo, con una condición.

-¿Cuál condición? - le preguntó ella un poco recelosa.

-Seamos amigos.

-A... amigos... pero, ¿acaso no lo somos?

-Sí pero quiero conocerte mejor, Hinata. - y guiñándole un ojo, comentó, -Te has ganado mi respeto y mi admiración, sería un gran honor para mí llamarte mi amiga.

El rubor cubrió todas las mejillas femeninas, -Me... me gustaría mucho.

Ambos se mantuvieron callados hasta que Naruto decidió romper el silencio sorpresivamente.

-Hinata.

Ella captó una entonación singular en la voz masculina que la obligó a mirarlo.

-Yo...

Transcurrieron varios segundos sin el rubio decir palabra alguna y ella ladeó su rostro, -¿Sí?

Era insólito verlo mudo. Esos azules ojos brillando con una emoción desconocida para ella. Inesperadamente, él levantó su mano y la encerró en un puño frente a ella. Los ojos lilas miraron ese puño que tenía contiguo a su rostro e hizo una mueca delicada con sus cejas demostrando que no entendía. El rubio, sonriendo ante su la perplejidad femenina, tomó la mano de ella y cerrándola en un puño, la obligó a chocar el suyo.

Algún extraño instinto le advirtió a Hinata de que ese era un ritual muy importante para Naruto. Él le enviaba una enorme sonrisa, ojos azules brillando con travesura. Y así de simple ella comenzó lo que sería su lazo con Naruto.

.

.

.

Hinata había sobrevivido a otro día peliagudo de desacuerdos que finalmente terminó con ambas partes accediendo a su solicitud. Kami, estaba verdaderamente agotada, ni tan siquiera hambre tenía. Luego de cocinar algo para su padre, Hanabi y Neji, decidió salir al jardín. La belleza y la tranquilidad del lugar alcanzaban a mitigar su cansancio y desosiego. Se acomodó bajo la sombra de un enorme cedro. Ella había ayudado a su madre a plantarlo cuando era pequeña. Era reconfortante reclinarse en su recio tronco, aspirar el aroma exuberante de la naturaleza y escuchar las ramas mecerse con la suave brisa.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados cuando sintió una presencia cerca de ella. Al abrirlos, su mirada lila se posó en unas sandalias shinobi muy conocidas. Sin embargo, al subir la mirada, el portador de las sandalias vestía una inusual ropa. Sus pantalones negros no eran parecidos a los que usaba, siendo menos holgados y vestía una chaqueta oscura, que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto.

Sasuke la miraba sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

Un torbellino de emociones azotó a Hinata como un asalto físico a su interior. Sus ojos lilas brillaron como piedras preciosas en ese rostro particularmente pálido.

-Hola. – dijo la gruesa y monótona voz.

-Hola. – murmuró ella.

El Uchiha a su vez la miraba, intentando descifrar que despertaba ella en él, rechazando la absurda idea de que estaba interesado en la Hyüga. Inclusive, si el grado de cercanía que sentía con Hinata era diferente a todo lo que alguna vez había compartido con otro ser humano, incluso con su hermano, se rehusaba a aceptarlo.

Había llegado hasta allí guiado por un inoportuno impulso. Con toda honestidad, no entendía que le pasaba. Él solía ser sensato y prudente… de la misma manera que frío y distante. Pero si había algo que no podía negar era que había extrañado su presencia y las charlas que mantuvo con ella en la cárcel.

-¿Cómo me hallaste?

-Tu primo me dijo que te encontraría aquí… tengo la indiscutible sensación de que no le simpatizo.

En un gesto nervioso, Hinata colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído, -Te pido disculpas de ante mano, reconozco que Neji-niisan puede ser desagradable con todo lo que me concierne.

Él gruñó.

Un pesado silencio descendió entre ambos.

Sasuke podía sentir su inquietud con claridad. ¿Estaría acaso pensando en la inminente boda del dobe con Sakura? ¿Era esa la razón por la que se hallaba en ese lugar, intentando buscar refugio de su adolorido corazón?

¿Por qué demonios le molestaba pensar en tal posibilidad?

_"Yo no quiero resignarme a sufrir emociones. Debería ser capaz de moverme sobre ellas."_

Pero él sabía que solo estaba repitiéndose mentiras. Por alguna misteriosa razón, estaba en un momento de su vida donde el camino se dividía en dos sendas y, por primera vez en muchos años, esta vez no sabía qué camino elegir.

-He escuchado que has estado haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Ella no supo que responder.

-Si molesto puedo irme…

-No.

A pesar de que lo dijo suavemente, él pudo captar la firmeza en su respuesta. Se acomodó junto a ella, adoptando la misma posición femenina. Pero, a contraste de ella, tenía ambas piernas con las rodillas dobladas y los brazos sobre estas. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el tronco y cerró sus ojos. Siempre que la tenía a su lado sentía una indescriptible paz. La que su alma tanto ansiaba. ¿Cómo nunca advirtió lo admirable que era ella?

Era luchadora, fuerte, inteligente… y hermosa… ese último pensamiento se deslizó a su conciencia sin su consentimiento.

-Sasuke…

-Hn. – él continuó con sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí.

Hinata no comprendía porque él estaba allí. No le desagradaba su compañía, todo lo contario, había echado de menos sus conversaciones amistosas con él. No obstante, al ser dejado bajo libertad, ella pensó que no volvería a verlo. Admitía que no era el tipo de chica que atraía al oscuro Uchiha. Ladeó el rostro para mirarlo. Observó detenidamente ese rostro. Era imposible ser inmune a tanta belleza. Su estado de relajación total solo lograba suavizar esas líneas, realzando sus facciones y creando una particular mezcla de encanto seductor y fascinación que la hechizaba. Él despertaba en ella algo que tenía miedo de colocarle nombre.

Una hoja vino a caer delicadamente sobre la negra cabellera y una mano menuda intentó apartar el indiscreto elemento. Él levantó la mano y se apoderó de la femenina en su intención de tomar la hoja para alejarla de su cabeza, pero tan pronto como Sasuke agarró los dedos delgados de Hinata con la suya, todo pensamiento de liberar esa delicada mano desapareció de su mente. El pulso femenino se incrementó.

Ella lo vio abrir sus ojos. Se quedaron inmóviles como estatuas, mirándose uno al otro. Hinata sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, esa enorme mano asiendo la suya, sintiendo el calor masculino recorrer por todo su brazo. Era hipnotizante.

-¿Es esto una competencia de miradas? Si es así, te advierto que vas a perder…

El comentario sagaz rompió el extraño encantamiento seductor de su mirada obsidiana y Hinata se sonrojó, avergonzada de haber sido pillada en un momento de flaqueza.

Sasuke se dio una pequeña patada mental al sentir que ella apartaba su mano de la de él y maldijo su innato impulso sarcástico. Él suspiró profundamente.

-Discúlpame. – murmuró él.

-No tienes porque… - ella no lo miraba, sus ojos en algún punto en el suelo.

¡Kami! De veras que no sabía que despertaba ella en él.

-¿Sabes? – murmuró él enronquecido por las poderosas sensaciones que creaban un desorden en su interior, que lejos de ser molesto, le agradaba de gran manera, -Hay algo a lo que vine a hacer… algo que necesito…

Ella lo miró ansiosa y preocupada, -¿Qué?

En esta ocasión no le incomodó acceder a sus impulsos. El pelinegro levantó su mano derecha para asirle la nuca con delicadeza y atraerla. Besó sus labios de improviso sintiendo la apremiante urgencia de saborear esa boca con premeditada lentitud. Para Hinata el beso fue, inesperadamente, dulce y… ¿lleno de amor?

Sasuke, a su vez, necesitaba sentirla, perderse en ella. Se permitió separarse de ella para murmurarle sobre la boca femenina, -Hinata…

Ella contuvo la respiración al ver sus negros ojos, divisando todo lo que llevaba en su interior. Sofocada, le dijo, -¿Sí?

-Arigato.

Los segundos se transformaron en minutos. Sumergida en un trance lo vio erguirse y alejarse en silencio, por primera vez divisando el tatuaje en su brazo indicándole que se había unido al infame grupo de los ANBU.

Luego, una hermosa sonrisa transformó el delicado rostro femenino. No sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de que la palabra que había articulado luego de besarla significaba mucho para él y ella la atesoró en su corazón.

...

**N/A: **Bueno, como todo lo que empieza, en algún momento tiene que acabar. Y esta historia está llegando a su final. Creo poder finalizarla en un capítulo más. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y hacerme saber lo que opinan de ella. Me agrada saber que les gusta.


	9. Chapter 9

Los días transcurrieron. Hinata estaba atareada, afanada en los cambios al clan y consagrada a su desempeño. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se mantenía lejos de su cabeza y sus pensamientos. No había regresado a verla desde el inesperado beso de su última visita y había sobrevenido sobre ella una intensa melancolía. La dulce pelinegra opinaba que él no deseaba visitarla y que Sasuke nunca contemplaría tener algún tipo de relación con ella, la apocada Hyüga.

Ese día en particular tenía una cita con Naruto, el nuevo hokage de Konoha, que había sido elegido varios días atrás. La Hyüga había acudido a la celebración no solo para compartir el emocionante momento con el rubio, también esperaba poder ver a ese pelinegro que se había adueñado tanto de sus horas conscientes como de sus sueños. Sacudió la cabeza pretendiendo alejar esas tontas y alocadas ideas de su cabeza.

Cargaba varios pergaminos entre sus brazos para su cita. Naruto le había indicado que quería conocer los detalles del indigno sello para así poder hallar la manera de contrarrestarlo con la ayuda de Shikamaru, quien era su mano derecha. Se detuvo justo al frente de la puerta hacia su oficina para darle unos leves toques y anunciar su llegada cuando la abrieron abruptamente antes de lograr hacer la acción.

-¡Oi, Hinata!

Surgió frente de ella un agitado rubio. Ella lo miró preocupada, frunciendo delicadamente su frente, advirtiendo su aspecto cansado, su rubia cabellera más alborotada de lo acostumbrado. Él, a su vez la miraba algo desconcertado, intentando buscar el motivo de su imprevista aparición cuando inmediatamente recordó porque estaba allí y se golpeó la frente con su mano.

-¡Por supuesto la cita! ¡Dattebayo!

Hinata mordió su labio inferior, procurando contener la pequeña sonrisa.

-Puedo regresar otro día si estás muy ocupado.

-No. Claro que no. Entra y espérame. Trataré de regresar tan pronto como pueda.

Ella lo observó marcharse, pensativa. Luego entró a la oficina y se detuvo a mirar las pilas de papeles por todos lados. No logró frenar su reflejo impulsivo de comenzar a recoger a su alrededor. Colocó los pergaminos sobre una de las sillas cercanas al escritorio y comenzó la faena que la mantendría entretenida por un largo rato. Tomaba un papel entre sus manos, leía parte de su contenido y lo agrupaba de acuerdo al asunto de la misiva. Fue una tarea un poco ardua pero ayudó a despejar su cabeza y alejar a Sasuke de sus pensamientos por un considerable período del tiempo. Seguidamente de haber ordenado todo, comenzó a desempolvar el escritorio, agarró varios envases plásticos de ramen instantáneos desparramado en una esquina y los desechó en un cesto de la basura.

Al finalizar, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, examinó su labor con ojo crítico.

-No es el mejor que hecho. – se dijo a sí misma en voz baja, - pero para como estaba…

-Créeme, el dobe te lo agradecerá.

Hinata se petrificó. ¿En qué momento Sasuke había entrado a la oficina? Estaba contrariada por haber sido pillada sorpresivamente. Ella no lo sintió entrar. Pensó que el Uchiha no era humano y por esa razón tenía esas habilidades extraordinarias. Se volteó a mirarlo.

-Uchiha-san – murmuró ella a modo de saludo, haciendo una pequeña genuflexión de respeto ante su presencia.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, -¿Qué le sucedió a Sasuke?

El pelinegro, por algún desconocido motivo, se había molestado ante la formalidad de la reservada Hyüga.

Ella se alzó de hombros, una timidez imprevista apoderándose de todo su ser. El Uchiha la observaba detenidamente, analizándola en silencio. Cohibida ante la insistente mirada negra, dirigió su mirada al suelo. Procuró a toda costa contener los alocados latidos de su corazón. Se sentía sofocada, sus pulmones necesitaban aire y sus piernas flaqueaban, casi no podía sostenerse sobre ellas.

Sasuke se aproximó a ella. La conducta femenina, lejos de enojarlo, estaba provocándole. Evidentemente ella no tenía idea alguna que su aire inocente y retraído alcanzaba a despertar sus instintos indecentes. Aspiró la delicada fragancia a violetas; la blanca piel parecía estar iluminada. Ella lo miró de soslayo, aparentemente alarmada y en ese breve instante él logró ver que sus ojos brillaban como piedras preciosas. El sol que entraba por las ventanas cubría su negra cabellera de luz haciéndolo parecer que brillaba como el más pulido azabache.

Él se había mantenido alejado de ella en la urgente necesidad de callar y extinguir lo que ella evocaba en su interior pero fue inútil. Si acaso el distanciamiento consiguió que su deseo por ella acrecentara. La llevaba en su sangre; era inútil batallar contra lo que su corazón proclamaba. Estaba enfurecido consigo mismo; no debía sentir nada por alguien que había entregado su corazón a otro. Era ilógico. Fastidiado, opinó que ilógico o no, era inevitable evitar lo que sentía por ella.

-El dobe te ordenó recoger su oficina.

-¡Oh, no! – respondió ella inmediatamente a la defensa del rubio, pues percibió el disgusto en la voz masculina.

La prontitud con que la pelinegra protegió al imbécil lo enfureció. Además, ¿por qué demonios aseó el lugar? No tenía motivo para continuar ayudando al cabeza hueca sabiendo que muy pronto contraería nupcias con Sakura. No demostró su ira, su innata arrogancia no se lo permitía. Simplemente la miró con displicencia.

Hinata, a su vez, ahogó la tristeza que le provocó esa mirada fría.

-¡Hinata!

Gracias a Kami que el rubio hizo su aparición. Hinata estaba al borde del llanto y escuchar su voz la ayudó a reprimir sus deseos.

Naruto había entrado a la oficina precipitadamente, se detuvo y observó todo a su alrededor. Sus azules ojos casi saltaban fuera de su rostro.

-¡Dattebayo! Todo está en orden…

Las mejillas de la pelinegra se arrebolaron. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke y comentó con voz gélida, -Agradece a la abnegada Hyüga.

Ella sintió encogerse dentro de sí. Era incomprensible el comportamiento del Uchiha hacia ella.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice el teme?

Hinata asintió cuando Naruto la miró. Todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era cavar un agujero en el suelo y esconderse allí por el resto de sus días. El pelinegro la miraba con algo parecido al desdén y desprecio. El rubio, en su innato modo de ser, la alzó en sus brazos y la abrazó. Ella no pudo evitar mirar a Sasuke, quien observaba la demostración de Naruto. La ira que manifestaba su mirada obsidiana fue lo suficiente para ella angustiarse; no entendía que estaba haciendo ella que a él le desagradara… excepto que su simple presencia lo estuviese molestando. Era lo único que ella podía razonar.

-¡Arigato, Hinata!

El hokage la liberó y le replicó con una enorme sonrisa, -Debería ofrecerte una posición en mi oficina.

La delicada frente se arrugó en una expresión de desconcierto, -¿Posición?

-Sí, necesito a alguien igual de ordenada y organizada como tú; eres la perfecta.

-Bueno… - murmuró ella, indecisa de que respuesta darle.

-Dobe. – intervino Sasuke, -Ella está ocupada dirigiendo su clan. No tiene tiempo para ser tu lacaya.

El rubio hizo una inspiración de total asombro. Él utilizó un matiz despreciativo al pronunciar la última palabra. En un gesto instintivo, Naruto abrió su boca para defenderla… nunca esperó que ella se manifestara en su autodefensa.

-No sabes si tengo o no tiempo para ser su _lacaya_, Uchiha-san. Puedo decidir por mí si deseo ayudarlo. Te agradecería que la próxima vez no metiera tus narices donde no te llamen.

Completamente anonadado, el hokage miraba a la Hyüga y luego miraba el pálido rostro del teme –un evidente indicio de ira- para volver a mirar a Hinata. Naruto admitía que no era muy perceptivo, pero, demonios, entre sus dos amigos estaba viajando una vigorosa e incorpórea energía. Advirtió que Sasuke se aproximaba a Hinata con una expresión colérica y su primer impulso fue colocarse entre el pelinegro y Hinata. Se detuvo cuando una mano femenina en su pecho no le permitió avanzar.

Los ojos lilas no esquivaban la mirada obsidiana, revelando que estaba igual de furiosa. Mientras tanto, a pesar de su furia, dentro de sí sentía que su corazón se desplomaba. ¿Por qué estaba comportándose de ese modo detestable con ella? ¿Acaso no eran amigos? Él había invadido el espacio personal de ella, pero no se amilanó.

-Pensé que eras distinta al resto de las atolondradas de Konoha pero ya veo que me equivoqué.

Esa fue la puñalada final a su adolorido corazón. Ella lo observó girar y abandonar la oficina. Ella sintió el escozor familiar en sus ojos que anticipaba el llanto. Con pasos apresurados, buscó los pergaminos y los levantó de la silla.

-¿Hinata?

El suave tono de Naruto solo estaba alcanzando a provocar con más rapidez su deseo de llorar. Sin atreverse a mirarlo –tenía la certeza de que sus ojos debían exhibir el distintivo brillo de las lágrimas no derramadas- pasó de largo al frente de él y murmuró, avergonzada, -Go… gomen, Naruto-kun. Tengo una cita a la que no puedo faltar. Volveré otro día.

-¡Hinata! – volvió a llamar él angustiado; quería hablar con ella para cerciorarse de que estaba bien o al menos intentar tranquilizarla.

Ella lo ignoró y Naruto ladeó su rostro, desconcertado. Usualmente, cuando él la llamaba, ella rápidamente regresaba. Por varios segundos, luego de ella desparecer por su puerta, se mantuvo de pie procurando hallar alguna razón lógica para todo lo que presenció.

Estaba enfurecido con Sasuke ante su conducta con Hinata… la que fue muy inhabitual para el carácter reservado y taciturno del Uchiha. El teme no era expresivo y mucho menos demostraba su ira. Naruto concedía que "algo" estaba sucediendo entre sus dos amigos pero no podía colocar su dedo con precisión ante lo que realmente estaba transpirando entre ambos.

Decidió abandonar la oficina e ir en busca del teme.

.

.

.

Sasuke no se vio en la necesidad de esperar mucho por la llegada del dobe. Golpeaba la puerta de su apartamento sin misericordia alguna.

-¡Teme!

El pelinegro no quiso responderle. Luego de un breve momento de incesantes ataque a su puerta, escuchó el sonido que le indicaba que le había propinado una patada porque sintió el golpe de esta contra la pared.

Sasuke dejó escapar un bramido irritado. No había nada ni nadie que detuviera al dobe cuando este se emperraba con un propósito o un objetivo.

-Demonio, teme, ¿dónde estás?

El pelinegro lo escuchó exclamar desde el interior de su apartamento. No quiso darle el placer de contestarle. Estaba contrariado consigo y, aunque no deseaba admitirlo, estaba desconcertado ante su inaudita actuación frente a la Hyüga. Reclinado en su cama, miraba detenidamente el techo como si este pudiera contestar sus interrogantes.

Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de una irrevocable realidad. Lentamente y sin poder hacer nada contra ello, estaba al borde de caer a las profundidades de un abismo sin fin. Había resistido o al menos lo había intentado pero rápidamente descubrió que fue inútil. No entendía que tipo de embrujo tenía la pelinegra que lo mantenía en esa tambaleante orilla.

No creía en el amor. Mucho menos en un destino pre-ordenado. Sasuke solamente confiaba en sí mismo, en sus habilidades y en su innato sentido de percepción realista. El amor era para los tontos, los ingenuos... hasta que ella llegó a su vida.

La tímida y reservada Hyüga había colocado su mundo patas arriba desde que comenzó a visitarlo al hospital. Admitía que fue imprevisto y que se había irritado ante su presencia, no obstante, ella era un bálsamo para su fría y solitaria alma. ¿Cuántas veces no se reprendió mentalmente al percatarse que miraba fascinado toda esa larga cabellera reflejar la luz en varios tonos azules? Al igual que muchas veces reparó en sus ojos, que tenían el particular color de las nubes cuando anunciaban lluvia, y por varios segundos se perdía en esa mirada, olvidándose de todo, hasta de quien era. Y cuantas veces no se halló a si mismo preguntándose como seria la textura de esa blanca piel.

Cerró sus ojos. ¿Qué en el infierno le pasaba?

Él intentaba decirse que todo era una simple atracción física. Que sería pasajero.

Sin embargo, le fascinaba escucharla hablar. Admiraba su audacia y su inteligencia. Que de igual manera que era fuerte e intransigente, había logrado atisbar sus momentos de bondad y gentileza. Ella representaba todo lo puro, todo lo limpio en su incierta y hasta a veces oscura vida.

Y por las noches... ¡Ah, las noches era otro problema! Sus sueños eran asaltados por la presencia femenina. Donde toda la esencia de ella lo arropaba y despertaba ansias inesperadas; como querer abrazarla, esconder su rostro en esa dulce masa azabache o clamar esos deliciosos labios en un beso. Fundirse con ella, unir su alma a la femenina, para hallar sosiego, paz y absolución total de sus pecados.

Pero si nada de eso era amor, entonces, ¿que lo era?

-¡Teme!

Sasuke abrió sus ojos para rodarlos. Kami, ¿no podía captar que no quería hablar con él?

-¿Estás ahí, Sasuke?

Se vio tentado a no responderle, pero captando algo de intranquilidad en la voz del rubio, refunfuñó su usual "hn." No lo miró al entrar, manteniendo su mirada fija hacia arriba.

-¿Estás bien?

Sasuke simplemente se alzó de hombros, procurando crear una falsa impresión de indiferencia.

-Sasuke, fuiste un verdadero baka hace unos minutos con Hinata.

-¿Y?

-¡Teme!

-Todo lo que hice fue reiterar lo obvio; la Hyüga hará lo que sea por ti y nunca te va a negar nada.

Sasuke sintió todo su interior contraerse ante el desconsuelo de esa afirmación, a pesar de que su voz fue fría y displicente. Aunque fuese su más grande anhelo, era inconcebible que Hinata se fijara en él -el oscuro Uchiha y bastardo designado de Konoha - cuando toda la vida de la pelinegra ha girado alrededor del Uzumaki.

Un peculiar instinto consiguió que Naruto lo observara detenidamente y acalló la protesta que apenas exclamaba. Aunque el exterior del Uchiha era la personificación impecable de la apatía, el rubio logró distinguir cierto grado de resquemor en su voz. Juraría que el irreverente y cabezota de su amigo estaba… Ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. ¡Oh, Kami! Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Era imposible dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

El rubio no pudo reprimir el impulso de fastidiarlo y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo, -Si no te conociera, me atrevería a decir que te estás enamorando de Hinata.

El Uchiha fue rápido y ágil al colocarse de pie y sin ningún tipo de aviso, le propinó una bofetada al rubio. Pero, al verlo retorciéndose en el suelo por la risa, descubrió que no alcanzó su propósito y lo miró con una leve mueca de desprecio.

Naruto se irguió al tiempo que frotaba su adolorida quijada. Valió la pena recibir el golpe. La expresión en el rostro de su amigo no tenía precio. Tenía una singular mezcla de disgusto y mortificación. Se acercó al Uchiha y colocó su brazo en los hombros de su amigo. Sasuke se tensó y miró a Naruto con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Teme, a todos nos sucede tarde o temprano. No eres el primero ni serás el último.

El _teme _lo alejó de su persona con un brusco codazo, -¿Qué se supone signifique eso?

-Oi, Sasuke, no lo niegues. Hinata te tiene de cabeza.

La respuesta del Uchiha fue largarse de la presencia del insolente Uzumaki.

-¡Eh, Sasuke! – exclamó él caminando detrás de su amigo, -Tengo un sake en mi oficina.

-¿Me estás proponiendo que nos embriaguemos? – preguntó el pelinegro mientras abandonaba el apartamento acompañado del _dobe_.

-No es mala idea. Al menos yo lo necesito.

Sasuke lo miró, apenas arqueando unas de sus cejas y comentó con humor seco, -¿Tan pronto están surgiendo los arrepentimiento?

-Por supuesto que no; quiero casarme con Sakura. Pero si hubiese sabido todo el embrollo que conlleva celebrar una boda, me hubiese fugado con ella a la próxima aldea para casarme en secreto.

El Uchiha movió su rosto de lado a lado y luego de un breve silencio, añadió, -No es saludable y mucho menos recomendable tomar sake hasta perder la consciencia.

-Ah, el sake tiene cualidades curativas.

-Por supuesto. –replicó Sasuke con algo de burla, -Por eso es que despiertas al otro día revolcándote por el suelo y devolviendo todo lo que te queda en tu estómago.

-Neh, está limpiando el sistema de impurezas.

El pelinegro no pudo contener la diminuta sonrisa la que fue correspondida por una sonrisa enorme del rubio, la que mostraba sus dos colmillos caninos.

-Hn. Busquemos ese sake.

.

.

.

Hinata, acostada en su cama sobre su lado derecho, abrazaba sus piernas hasta su pecho intentando volverse en una pequeña y agarrotada bola. Lo único que quería hacer era encogerse dentro de sí misma para no tener que lidiar con todo lo que estaba sucediéndole. ¿Era acaso posible que ella estuviese enamorada de Sasuke? No podía hallar otro motivo a su súbito al igual que extraño proceder a la conducta malintencionada del pelinegro. Nunca visualizó la posibilidad de esa eventualidad.

Casi toda una vida centrándose en Naruto, siguiendo su ejemplo fielmente, respirando cada una de sus consignas, que se le dificultaba creerlo. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué llegó hasta su habitación cegada por el dolor y se arrojó a su cama a llorar desconsoladamente? Se negaba a aceptar que se había unido al grupo de las _atolondradas _–como le llamaba él- que vivían y respiraban vigilantes a cualquier gesto del soberbio Uchiha. No. Era indigno y humillante ser parte de esa turba. Por todo lo sagrado, ella era una Hyüga…

Y de nuevo volvía a reaparecer sus sentimientos contradictorios. ¿Por qué la inusual urgencia de querer ir a patearle el trasero? Esa no era su naturaleza. ¿Qué tenía el arrogante pelinegro que la irritaba a tal grado que perdía los estribos? Se cubrió sus enrojecidas mejillas al rememorar la escena de hace unas horas por enésima vez. Estaba tan avergonzada del espectáculo que hizo frente a Naruto. Actuó de un modo reprochable y fuera de su carácter. Luego, recordaba las palabras hirientes de Sasuke y retornaban las lágrimas a sus ojos y la congoja parecía morder su corazón con dientes fríos y tajantes.

Escondió el rostro en su almohada. No entendía que le sucedía…

-¿Hinata-sama? – llamaron a través de la cerrada puerta.

La dulce pelinegra se sentó abruptamente. ¿Neji-niisan? Había regresado de su última misión.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Hai.

Caminó hacia él y lo abrazó, realmente sosegada de tenerlo de vuelta. Neji percibió el abrazo femenino fuera de lo acostumbrado. Decidió ignorarlo y se dispuso a interrogarle como se desarrollaban los cambios en el clan. Pero luego de unos minutos, se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos viendo a su dulce prima que parecía estar en otro mundo, -¿Qué sucede?

Ella levantó su mirada, casi viéndose tentada de responderle que nada. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Es posible, Neji-niisan, olvidar tan pronto lo que sientes por alguien a quien has amado por tanto tiempo.

Él cruzó los brazos frente suyo, -Si estamos hablando del imbécil rubio, ya era hora de que lo hicieras.

-¡Neji-niisan!

-Lo siento, Hinata-sama, pero opino que no es beneficioso para ti que continúes esta cruzada indefinida por alguien que no corresponde a tus sentimientos.

-Lo sé. – admitió ella con un suspiro, -Pero como puedo distinguir lo que siento por… otra persona. ¿Cómo puedo saber si es amor?

-¿Amor? – él arqueó una ceja, -¿A quién tengo que buscar para patearle el trasero?

Una visión súbita cruzó por la cabeza de la pelinegra, Neji y Sasuke enfrentándose. Esa sería una lucha que no se perdería por nada del mundo… y que intentaría evitar que sucediera a toda costa. Algo en su interior le indicaba que quería que esos dos seres que apreciaba mucho–sí, consideraba a Sasuke alguien importante en su vida- tuviesen una buena relación.

-Neji, necesito decirte algo pero primero tienes que prometerme que no harás nada al respecto.

-Es injusto que me pidas algo así.

-Te conozco, Nii-san. Eres capaz de buscarlo para darle una buena zurra.

Él cruzó sus brazos y acercó el rostro al de su prima, -¿Y tengo motivos para hacerlo?

-No…

-No me agrada esa negativa; carece de firmeza.

-Bueno, me ha besado… - y al ver el rostro ceñudo de su primo, exclamó con rapidez, -¡Solo una vez!

-¿Quién es? – demandó él con una voz peligrosamente suave.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por lo que pareció un minuto eterno.

-Es Sasuke.

Si la situación no hubiese sido tan seria, la pelinegra habría soltado una suave carcajada al ver todas las expresiones que cruzaron por el rostro de su primo, desde la incredulidad, desprecio hasta de ofensa. Cuando al fin halló su voz, el farfulló enfurecido, -Desgraciado Uchiha. Lo voy a agarrar…

-¡Neji! Lo prometiste.

-No siempre hay que cumplir todas las promesas.

-¡Neji-niisan!

-¿Cómo pudiste Hinata-sama? Estar con ese… ese mal nacido.

-¡Oh, por Kami! – y ella se llevó una mano a su rostro, cubriéndose los ojos, -Por favor, dime que no estas perpetuando esta estúpida rivalidad que ha existido entre nuestro clan y los Uchihas.

El silencio de su primo fue toda la respuesta que necesito escuchar.

Ella suspiró, desalentada.

-Puedes decirme como en el infierno tú y él… - e hizo un gesto con su mano, como si pronunciar la frase _están juntos_ fuera un improperio vergonzoso, -Desde ese momento que lo vi ayudándote con las tablas, he tenido la incógnita rondando por mi cabeza.

-Comencé a visitarlo en el hospital y luego a la cárcel.

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca tuve la certeza de mis motivos… simplemente quise hacerlo.

-Pero, Hinata-sama, él es un Uchiha y sobre todo, ex-convicto. Sabes muy bien que el clan no estará de acuerdo con esa unión.

Ella no corrigió la equivocada presunción de su primo, sencillamente se concentró en el comentario prejuicioso. En un impulso nacido de su estrecha relación con su primo, al que consideraba como su hermano mayor, alargó la mano para apretar la masculina, -Es difícil abandonar lo que se nos ha enseñado desde pequeños. Hemos sido adoctrinados a repudiar al resto y a creernos un regalo sobre la faz de la tierra pero eso no significa que sea un concepto correcto. Al igual que tampoco lo es odiar a otro miembro de un clan simplemente porque es distinto al nuestro o por ser igual de fuerte que el nuestro.

Los ojos masculinos se mantuvieron sobre esa menuda mano en la suya. De improviso dijo en voz baja.

-Odiaría ver que él te lastime.

Ella sonrió, pero el gesto no alcanzó sus ojos. Se sentía conmovida ante ese innato deseo de cuidarla, sin embargo, los pensamientos de Neji estaban tomando un camino erróneo, -Neji-niisan, él no tiene ningún interés en mí.

El Hyüga resopló, dudoso de esa aseveración.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Creo que ha estado eludiéndome… y hace un rato fue muy descortés conmigo.

Neji no comentó nada. Por ahora permitiría que su prima abrigara ese pensamiento. No obstante, conociendo el aire altanero del Uchiha, quizás conocía el verdadero motivo que lo empujaba a actuar de ese modo.

.

.

.

Encerrados en la oficina del hokage y con todas las cortinas corridas, Naruto tomaba… Él frunció el ceño, vacilante. ¿Qué número de trago hacía ese? Se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Teme?

-Hn.

-¿Estamos borrachos?

-Tú lo estás.

Ojos azules buscaron los negros y advirtió el indicio del brillo aletargado, -Neh, Sasuke, no lo niegues.

El pelinegro no dijo nada.

-Espero que Sakura no nos encuentre… - murmuró un preocupado rubio.

-Yo también lo espero.

-Nunca hubiese pensado que el último descendiente de los Uchihas le tiene miedo a una simple mujer.

Sasuke bufó por lo bajo, -¿Qué no tiene ella que sea temible? Mis condolencias van a ti, que tendrás que lidiar con ella todos los días por el resto de tu vida.

El hokage permitió que su cabeza se desplomara sobre el escritorio, -Eres cruel teme, recordándome algo así.

El Uchiha observó a su amigo sin decir nada.

-Tú no correrás mi suerte… Hinata es muy dulce…

El pelinegro se tensó, no quería pensar en ella y mucho menos hablar de ella.

Luego de un breve momento de silencio, Naruto levantó su rostro y preguntó en voz baja, -Sasuke, ¿qué sientes por ella?

Ojos azabaches se clavaron en los azules, -Eso no te importa…

-Por supuesto que sí. Los dos son importantes para mí. Pienso que Hinata te haría muy feliz pero quiero asegurarme de que **tú **sientas lo mismo por ella.

-Ella todavía está enamorada de ti.

-Esa no fue la impresión que tuve hoy…

Sasuke no dijo nada.

-Sasuke. - le llamó Naruto con firmeza.

Él, presintiendo que pronto le exigiría una respuesta, lo atajó, -Quiero darte las gracias, Naruto. - y la mirada obsidiana no vaciló mientras mantenía la azul, -Eres más que un amigo... eres mi hermano.

Un sorprendido Naruto tragó hondo, procurando dominar sus erráticas emociones ante esa declaración de quien también consideraba como su hermano.

Sasuke continuó hablando, -Me gustaría poder decir que en la vida hay tiempo para todo. Para nacer, crecer, aprender de nuestros errores... y poder decir que las cosas suceden por algún buen motivo. Pero en ocasiones, no todo se nos presenta de tal manera que podamos distinguir el blanco del negro. - e hizo una breve pausa, -Estoy verdaderamente agradecido de que nunca desististe de hacerme entrar en razón... solo lamento no haberlo hecho antes.

El pelinegro, algo contrariado, sacudió la cabeza. Ahí estaba, sentado junto al dobe bebiendo sake. Una realidad que unos años atrás - y hasta tan cercano como unos meses atrás- nunca hubiese sido posible. Solo ahora abría sus ojos y reconocía que tan valiosa era su amistad con Naruto. Casi toda una vida colocando todos sus sentidos en un solo motivo, enajenándose completamente con el único propósito de vengarse y no pensar en nada más, en no detenerse a analizar su situación, ver lo que le rodeaba y apreciarlo por lo que simplemente era, breves momentos de compañerismo y lealtad de esa persona a tu lado que te sonríe y que lo hace en un gesto genuino, instantes perdidos que nunca podría recuperar.

Y sí, el mundo continuaría dando vueltas, el sol saldría cada mañana... Pero él no volvería a distinguirlo de la misma manera banal como lo hizo en el pasado.

Un poco pasmado -a pesar de estar embriagado- Naruto le replicó a modo de broma, -¿Eres tú o el sake hablando?

-Posiblemente, ambas cosas. – murmuró Sasuke.

Los dos saltaron sobresaltados cuando abrieron la puerta sorpresivamente. En el umbral estaba un imponente Hyüga.

-Tú. - Neji llamó a Sasuke con una peligrosa calma, ojos helados cayendo sobre la figura del Uchiha, -Vienes conmigo... ahora.

-Tú a mí no me das órdenes. - fue la réplica gélida del dueño de la mirada obsidiana.

-Oi, Neji. ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? –Naruto había hecho todo lo posible para esconder la presencia de ambos.

Tanto Sasuke como Neji lo miraron con una expresión de total incredulidad.

-De acuerdo, pregunta estúpida. – y se alzó de hombros, despreocupado.

Volviendo a ignorarlo, Neji se dirigió al pelinegro, -Estoy esperando, Uchiha.

-Neji. – intervino el rubio, de improviso hablando con sobriedad, -Lo prudente es que hables con él aquí en mi presencia.

-Siento tener que disentir, hokage-sama.

-Es una orden.

El orgulloso Hyüga apretó sus dientes, airado, pero consintió al pedido de su hokage.

-¿Qué demonios haces con Hinata-sama?

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada desafiante, -No son negocios tuyo, Hyüga -y con toda insidia continuó, -si estoy con ella y lo que haga con ella.

-Vuelves a hacer una insinuación de ese tipo y me veré tentado a romper mi promesa.

-Teme, ese no es modo de responderle a Neji. Todo lo que desea saber cuáles son tus intenciones con Hinata como haría cualquier hermano mayor.

Neji dijo enojado, -Si en alguna ocasión la lastimas, aunque sea un solo cabello de su cabeza...

Sasuke lo interrumpió fastidiado para decirle con voz monótona, -Ya conozco el procedimiento; me buscarás y me matarás lentamente y sin misericordia alguna.

Los ojos lilas lo miraron con intensidad y dureza, -¿Por qué estás con ella?

El Uchiha suspiró, concediendo derrotado, -Yo no estoy con ella. Así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Su corazón está intacto porque le pertenece al imbécil aquí.

Naruto hizo una suave inspiración ante la inadvertida admisión de Sasuke. Definitivamente, estaba interesado en Hinata. Luego dirigió sus ojos a Neji. El rubio había reparado en lo que él dijo; _"me veré tentado a romper mi promesa"_. ¿La promesa de quién? ¿De Hinata? No podía de ser nadie más. Además, ¿por qué otro motivo estaba allí confrontando al teme? Solo cabía la posibilidad de que Hinata se había confesado con Neji.

Neji, mientras tanto miraba a Sasuke. Así que el idiota no tenía ni la más leve sospecha de que su prima estaba enamorada de él. El anhelo de martirizarlo se apoderó de él. ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo dejaría angustiado en el suplicio de no creer que su amor era correspondido! Que lo descubriera por su cuenta. Y si no lo hacía, realmente no se merecía estar con Hinata-sama.

Levantó su mirada y se halló con una turquesa inquisitiva. Neji le envió una suya retadora.

-Sasuke… - el hokage inició la conversación pero Neji lo interrumpió.

-Es cierto, Hinata todavía está enamorada de ti.

El rubio reprimió el impulso de brincar por encima del escritorio y propinarle una buena bofetada a Neji. Demonio, nunca imaginó que fuese vengativo. Posó su mirada sobre la figura del teme, que aunque se mantenía rígidamente erecta, advirtió el aire sombrío que había recaído sobre él. Sacudió la cabeza, opinando que no lograría nada si intentaba refutar la afirmación de Neji.

-Hokage-sama. – Neji hizo una breve inclinación en señal de respeto y abandonó la oficina.

-Remilgado Hyüga. – farfulló Sasuke y se colocó de pie abruptamente. Perdió el balance y apenas cae al suelo si no es porque se sujeta del escritorio. Con pasos algo tambaleante, el pelinegro se dirigió a la puerta.

-Sasuke… - le llamó Naruto.

-Buenas noches, dobe. – es todo lo que dice él antes de desaparecer a través de la puerta.

Naruto permaneció pensativo, sentado detrás del escritorio, entre las penumbras que anunciaban la llegada de la noche y olvidó por completo la botella de sake. Era imperante buscar el modo que Sasuke y Hinata descubrieran lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

.

.

.

El espejo devolvió el reflejo de una hermosa joven vestida con un delicado kimono. Hinata volvió a retocarse el cabello recogido hasta estar satisfecha de que se mantendría sujeto en su lugar. Una inesperada pregunta surgió en su cabeza. ¿Acaso Sasuke la vería y pensaría que se veía linda? Suspiró abatida y procuró ignorar la vocecita que clamaba en su interior que se había esmerado en vestirse pensando en Sasuke.

Esa noche se presentaría a la despedida de solteros de Naruto y Sakura. Los dos habían concordado en celebrarla juntos con todos sus amigos. La pelinegra no dudaba que Sasuke haría su acto de presencia. No comprendía lo que motivó a Naruto repetirle a ella en varias ocasiones que _"el teme iría a la fiesta"_. Era imposible que el rubio tuviese alguna idea de lo que ella sentía por el oscuro Uchiha.

Hinata había accedido a venir por unas horas a ordenar la oficina de su hokage-sama. Apenas ella asomaba su rostro por la puerta del desordenado lugar que Naruto saltaba fuera de su silla entusiasmado y le agradecía que ella decidiese aparecer de nuevo en su oficina. En muchas ocasiones halló a Shikamaru, quien aconsejaba a Naruto cual decisión tomar con respecto a alguna situación o conflicto, impartiéndole al rubio sugerencia y advertencia del modo correcto para dirigirse con los líderes de los clanes. Ella quería mucho a Naruto pero no era ciega a sus defectos, a veces su lengua funcionaba antes que su cerebro.

Solo en una ocasión se encontró con Sasuke. El Uchiha se despidió rápidamente del rubio sin darle oportunidad a que este le hablara y pasó por su lado sin tan siquiera mirarla. La tristeza se adueñó de su corazón.

-Es un cabezota arrogante y un verdadero teme, pero en el fondo tiene un buen corazón. – le había dicho Naruto suavemente.

Fue entonces que Hinata se percató de que él la miraba detenidamente. Ella miró hacia el lado, sintiéndose cohibida.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Porque en un principio a mí también me irritaba su modo de ser y opinaba que era un bastardo mal nacido sin ningún tipo de sentimientos. Hasta que un día descubrí que las apariencias engañan y el teme me demostró ser un verdadero amigo.

-Oh. – atinó ella a decir sin tener idea que comentarle.

-Hinata.

Ella lo miró.

-Tú le importas.

La dulce Hyüga tampoco volvió a comentar nada. Era difícil creer esa afirmación.

Y todavía no lo creía. Desde ese último encuentro, Sasuke evitó ver a Naruto a esas horas que ella entraba a su oficina. Si él abrigaba algún interés, el más mínimo en ella, no la estaría eludiendo como un tipo de plaga contagiosa.

El ánimo femenino descendió más, hundiéndose en la angustia que la había embargado en las últimas semanas. Era una tonta ilusa si creía que él se fijaría en ella. Unos suaves golpes a su puerta la despertaron de sus desmoralizadoras reflexiones.

-¿Estás lista Hinata-sama?

Ella no le contestó, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta y abriéndola, apareció ante la presencia masculina.

-Hai. – dijo ella en voz baja.

Caminaba, callada, al lado de su primo. Neji le envió una fugaz mirada de reojo, advirtiendo el aire melancólico en su prima. Había sido testigo de como a la dulce pelinegra poco a poco se le quebrantaba el carisma femenino de manera alarmante durante las últimas semanas. El Hyüga estaba realmente preocupado por ella. Nunca antes exhibió ese comportamiento con Naruto. A pesar de que ella conocía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos por el rubio, ella insistía en ser positiva y no dejarse vencer.

A todo lo contrario de la joven que caminaba a su lado en ese instante. Aunque su orgullo no le permitía aceptar que no actuó de la manera correcta con el imbécil Uchiha, en rara veces como esas, cuando la observaba decaída y apesadumbrada, pensaba que quizás debió haber confrontado al pelinegro de una manera distinta. En su afán de protegerla de lo que él pensaba era alguien sin sentimientos, que tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndole daño a su prima, creó un abismo insalvable entre Hinata y el Uchiha.

Fueron de los primeros en llegar al salón del establecimiento reconocido por sus carnes preparadas en barbacoa. Tenten y Lee habían arribado ante que ellos y los novios todavía no llegaban. La experta en armas estudió minuciosamente la apariencia de Hinata, advirtiendo lo impecablemente vestida que lucía la Hyüga –admitía que proyectaba un dulce encanto cautivador- sin embargo, no pasó por alto como sus enormes ojos lilas no tenían su usual brillo y portaba un evidente aspecto de desconsuelo.

-Hinata.

Dirigió su mirada lila hacia el rostro de la peli castaña.

-Te ves hermosa.

Una diminuta sonrisa surgió en los delicados labios femeninos, -Arigato, Tenten. Al igual que tú.

Y era cierto, viéndola con el femenino kimono, un vestido inhabitual en su compañera. Tenten se acercó a ella y enlazó su brazo con la dulce chica. Con su acostumbrada efusividad, ella anunció, -Si nos disculpan chicos, quiero hablar a solas con Hinata.

Picada por la curiosidad, se permitió guiar por Tenten. Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando ella comenzó a hablarle suavemente sobre filosofías que contenían temas sobre las distintas posibilidades que ofrecía la vida, que solo tenía dieciocho años –los había cumplido unas semanas atrás- y que tenía toda una vida delante. Hinata no tenía idea que hacer, reírse o llorar; Tenten asumió que su estado se debía a Naruto y su inminente matrimonio a Sakura. Estaba tan lejos de la verdad…

El comportamiento de la experta en armas fue una señal aciaga de lo que sucedería para ella esa noche. Todos se acercaron, saludándola con bondad e impartiendo sus consejos, al tiempo que llegaban a sus conclusiones de lo que estimaban era lo que a ella le sucedía. Hinata, en su diplomacia y gentileza, no los disuadió de sus desacertadas nociones. Además, ¿qué podría decirles? ¿Qué estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Sasuke? Ese sí que sería un concepto difícil de tragar para todos ellos.

Ella lo vio entrar junto a Naruto. El corazón femenino dio un brinco en su pecho, se veía verdaderamente apuesto en su yukata. La mirada obsidiana pareció sentir su presencia y temerosa de lo que hallaría en esos fríos ojos, los esquivó inmediatamente.

Sasuke sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones cuando sus ojos hallaron la hermosa visión de Hinata. El exterior masculino era el paradigma de la frialdad y desinterés, no obstante, en su interior se desarrollaba otra historia. Reparó en lo delgada que estaba la figura femenina, que lejos de desmejorarla, acentuaba sus curvas y la palidez fuera de lo normal le otorgaba una belleza etérea, asemejándose a un ángel. Furioso con sus traidores sentidos, concluyó que su aspecto era causa de lo que sufría por el cabeza hueca de Naruto.

Infortunadamente, los rumores que murmuraban sus compañeros entre sí ayudaban a reafirmar sus sospechas. Sasuke no habló con nadie, permaneciendo alejados de todo y sustentando su rabia con el trago de sake que constantemente residía en su mano.

Hinata no tenía el valor de mirarlo pero estaba consciente de que el Uchiha no paraba de beber y se preocupó. Al igual que le angustiaba que nadie se acercara a él. Todavía no era visto con buenos ojos y considerado _persōna nōn grāta_ entre sus compañeros. En algún momento impreciso de la noche, Naruto se acercó a Sasuke. Ella los observó, intentando discernir que transpiraba entre los dos. Distinguió a Naruto mirarlo enojado y decirle algo. El pelinegro, en su habitual actitud arrogante, lo ignoró y levantó el trago para llevarlo a su boca. Sin embargo, Naruto fue rápido y le arrebató la bebida. Sasuke le envió una mirada asesina. Seguidamente, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el exterior del salón. El rubio lo siguió.

Hinata, lanzando una ojeada alrededor de ella para asegurarse de que nadie la miraba, se fue tras ellos. Emergió a un pasillo que conectaba a la salida y en el otro extremo, a unos baños. El lugar no estaba bien iluminado pero los divisó a pesar de la escasa luz. Se cubrió la boca con su mano; Naruto sujetaba a Sasuke por las solapas de la yukata y lo sostenía contra la pared. No deseando ser una fisgona, volvió a entrar y aguardó pacientemente a que regresaran. Únicamente lo hizo Naruto varios minutos más tarde.

-Naruto-kun. – llamó ella al tiempo que posaba su mano en el brazo masculino.

-Hinata.

Esos ojos turquesas la miraron inquietos, con el brillo de una emoción semejante a la angustia. Fue inevitable para Hinata sentir ira. Sasuke era un egoísta que pisoteaba a todos a su alrededor; como había actuado con ella.

-Hablaré con él. – dijo ella sin incertidumbre alguna.

El rubio la miró desaparecer por la salida, todo su delicada figura erguida, manifestando la firmeza de su decisión. Una sonrisa a medias apareció en sus labios. Quizás, al fin los dos decidirían apartar a un lado sus terquedades y se abrirían al otro. Al menos así lo esperaba.

Hinata lo halló de pie casi al final del pasillo, justo al lado de la salida. Tenía los hombros caídos y miraba el suelo, esa mirada obsidiana perdida en algún pensamiento. Por un momento ella desistió de reprenderlo, pero, recordando a Naruto y del modo como se comportó con ella, reanudó su camino hacia él.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en tratar a Naruto-kun de esa manera? ¿Acaso no ves que está sufriendo por tu causa?

Él se giró lentamente a mirarla, esos negros ojos brillaron por la ira y dijo con aspereza, -Me importa un bledo si le hago sangrar el corazón al dobe con mi actitud.

-Eres un baka, Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que hizo para traerte de regreso a Konoha? ¿De todo lo que hace por ti para que no seas castigado por todos tus crímenes como te mereces?

-Yo no le he pedido que haga algo por mí. Sí lo hace, es porque quiere.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Naruto-kun siempre hace lo correcto... De veras que no entiendo que ve en ti.

-Pues somos dos.

Hinata nunca supo porque dijo lo próximo, quizás la furia la cegó y tal vez quería dar de vuelta lo mismo que recibió, -Nunca le llegarás ni a los tobillos, Sasuke.

El dueño de la mirada obsidiana controló la urgencia de asirla por los brazos y agitarla.

-¿Sabes? – replicó él con voz monótona y vacía de toda emoción, -Tienes toda la razón. ¿Y quieres saber algo más? Maldigo el día que decidiste visitarme al hospital.

Hinata retrocedió sintiendo que él la había abofeteado físicamente. Girando el rostro a un lado para evitar que divisara su expresión de vergüenza, ella murmuró, -Yo también, Uchiha-san. – y ella se volteó, -Eres un petulante e ingrato. Deseo no tener que volver a dirigirte la palabra.

-Me agrada saber que estemos de acuerdo.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, se volvió de espaldas a ella, caminando lejos de ella para abandonar el lugar. Cuando llegó a mitad de su camino, escuchó un sollozo. Su corazón se detuvo en seco. Ella no estaba... No podía ser...

¿Ella estaba llorando por su culpa?

La boca de Sasuke se secó, y volvió a mirar hacia la luz que provenía del salón que iluminaba el desierto y semi-oscuro pasillo. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Lo que tenía que hacer. Dirigió sus pasos de regreso y entró con cautela antes de que sus ojos se tropezaran con ella. Sintió como si acabaran de golpearlo al estómago y lo dejaban sin aliento.

Que le proporcionaran un centenar de Orochimaru o mil Madara, cualquier cosa, pero nunca a una Hinata con el corazón roto, llorando en el suelo...

Y encima, él era responsable de ese llanto.

Finalmente, encontró su voz. -¿Hinata?

La cabeza de Hinata se alzó, de pronto consciente de que ella no estaba sola. No, no, no y no... él había regresado y la había sorprendido llorando por él. Las últimas palabras de Sasuke habían rasgado su alma. Ella se había girado e inmovilizada por el dolor, lo observaba mientras se marchaba. Sus pies no le obedecían y sus piernas flaquearon, derrumbándose al suelo. Nunca antes había experimentado un dolor similar. No le sintió regresar, vino a reparar en la presencia masculina cuando la llamó. Su orgullo pudo más que ella, haciéndola levantarse y correr a la puerta del baño para no dejar que la viera en ese estado humillante. Aunque, en su prisa y desesperación, buscó con torpeza el pestillo en la parte delantera, su mano resbalando en el proceso de hacerlo girar y se dobló en un sollozo doloroso. No, él no se suponía que la viera así.

Sasuke se acercó a ella con torpeza, rodeando un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura y la ayudó a colocarse en una posición vertical. Él la atrajo hacia él, la espalda de Hinata presionada firmemente contra su pecho.

-No llores, Hinata. – murmuró cerca del oído femenino, - No te permito que llores por mí, de todas las personas. Tienes razón, ¿de acuerdo? Lo admito, soy un ingrato y petulante que no respeto los sentimientos del dobe. Pero, por favor… -volvió a repetir angustiado- por favor, no llores.

-Yo no… - un diminuto hipo se escapó de su interior, -Yo no lloro por Naruto. – sintiéndose humillada, añadió en un hilillo de voz, -Me dolió lo que dijiste…

Sasuke tenía miedo de creer lo que escuchaba, -¿Qué dije?

-Maldijiste el… el día que… -y terminó en voz baja, -fui a verte al hospital.

Él cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro en el cuello femenino, -Kami, Hinata, lo siento.

La volteó en sus brazos y sus negros ojos observaron el pálido rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Largos dedos enjugaron con ternura cada una de esas lágrimas. En esta ocasión, ella cerró sus ojos conmovida por su gesto.

-Yo siento mucho haberte dicho que no le llegabas a los tobillos de Naruto.

-No. Tienes razón.

Hinata abrió sus ojos; esa sí que había sido una revelación enviada del cielo. Ella lo miró en silencio, distinguiendo la línea rígida de la quijada masculina. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

Oh, seguro que era un imbécil arrogante, siempre demostrando este aire de auto-importancia. Era capaz de pisotear a todo el mundo, sólo pensando en satisfacer sus egoístas necesidades. A pesar de todo, tenía una percepción de sí mismo algo denigrante. En el fondo sentía que nunca podría alcanzar a ser como Naruto.

Intentó colocarse en su lugar. ¿Cómo se sentiría si hubiese abandonado la villa para tomar un camino de horrendos crímenes y luego regresar para rehacer su vida? Estaba segura de que su conciencia jugaría un papel muy importante en la difícil situación, haciéndole revivir sus acciones del pasado y realizar lo equivocada que estuvo.

Ella colocó una mano en su rostro y le dijo con toda la certeza de lo que llevaba en su corazón, -Yo no quiero que seas Naruto. Quiero que seas Sasuke.

Sasuke la miró, esos ojos lilas que parecían ver hasta lo más profundo de su alma y se sintió perderse en esa mirada, su pecho se hinchó con muchas palabras que no hallaba la manera de decirlas. Casi toda una vida llena de crueldad, rencor y dolor; había estado a punto de perder toda su humanidad. Su única esperanza era ella. Que ella lo ayudara a encontrar esa parte esencial escondida en su interior. Ella era su camino a la redención.

-Haces hasta lo imposible para ser un bastardo y tal vez eres uno, Sasuke. - y una diminuta sonrisa dulce apareció en los labios femeninos, recordando las palabras de Naruto, -Y aun así, creo que en el fondo eres bondadoso.

Hinata sintió la singular conexión, un tipo de vínculo surgiendo entre ellos. Ella guardó silencio con el temor de romperlo.

Sasuke simplemente hizo lo que podía hacer. Bajó la cabeza para clamar sus labios, titubeante al principio, como si anticipara el rechazo femenino. Pero al no escuchar alguna protesta provenir de ella, rápidamente profundizó el beso, separando los labios femeninos. Sintió como las menudas manos se enredaban en su pelo. Era una tortura deliciosa poder explorar todo el interior de esa boca cálida y exquisita. Se retiró en un intento para ambos respirar.

-¿Por qué me siento vivo cuando estoy contigo? -su voz profunda hizo que ella se estremeciera y las lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos. No podía hablar, enmudecida por la emoción.

La besó de nuevo.

Al tiempo que esa boca la hechizaba, nuevos sentimientos surgieron en su interior, casi aterrándola por su intensidad. Y no fue sólo el beso, sino que también fue como los brazos la estrechaban acercándola más a ese cuerpo duro. Ella quería que no se detuviera; él tampoco quería hacerlo.

Pero, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

-Hinata… - murmuró él con voz enronquecida, -¿Quédate conmigo… por siempre?

Ella lo amaba con cada gramo de su ser, su corazón y su alma... No albergaba ninguna duda. Sabía que Sasuke la amaba. No era indispensable escuchar las palabras.

-Sí, Sasuke. –ella añadió con dulzura, -Te amo.

Los oscuros ojos brillaron como el más puro azabache. Transcurrieron varios segundos de silencio y pronunció enronquecido, -Lo sé.

Ella sonrió; no podía pedir más de su Uchiha.

-Jum. –replicó ella simulando estar molesta, -Solo recuerda una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Fui yo quien lo dije primero.

Al pelinegro se le escapó una sonora carcajada. Luego la miró con seriedad, - De acuerdo.

Ella se rió en voz baja y advirtió por la sonrisa en el rostro masculino que le gustaba escucharla. La sonrisa era tierna, haciéndolo ver más apuesto. Contuvo el aliento. Era un apuesto demonio y era suyo.

-Sasuke… ¿por qué si sentías todo esto por mí te comportaste tan grosero conmigo?

-Porque pensé que solo estabas interesada en Naruto. – expresó él contrito, - Reconozco que he sido un bastardo insufrible contigo.

-Y un tonto. – aseveró ella con ternura.

Sujetó la mano masculina con una de las suyas y lo haló consigo en dirección al salón.

-¿No te preocupa que nos vean juntos? – preguntó él vacilante.

-Eso es lo que quiero. Que nos vean juntos y descubran lo mucho que te amo.

Tomados de las manos, entraron al salón. Hinata se sintió tímida por todas las miradas curiosas que recibieron de todos los presentes y únicamente el hokage corrió –literalmente corrió- hacia ellos para abrazarlos. Luego besó la mejilla de Hinata y dijo para sus oídos solamente, -Arigato, Hinata.

Sasuke iba a ser difícil de tratar, esto no lo dudaba, pero estaba segura de que podría manejarlo. Él era imprevisible, custodiaba cuidadosamente sus sentimientos y era un idiota, por eso nunca hubiese adivinado sus sentimientos hacia ella y la razón de todas sus conductas desagradables. Sin embargo, él la amaba.

Ella sabía que en poco tiempo serían el chisme de Konoha. Tampoco le importaba tener que lidiar, de igual modo, con el clan, no obstante estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por él. Tenerlo a su lado, sentir su mano en la de ella y ver cómo le sonreía a ella, solo a ella, era todo lo que le bastaba.

. . .

**N/A**: Al fin tienen el último capítulo. Me tomó algo de tiempo porque: 1. estaba ocupada con labores de mi trabajo y 2. quería asegurarme de escribir con calma este capítulo para que se diese de una manera que yo me sintiera satisfecha.

No sé si realizaron que utilicé un dialogo de los capítulos anteriores. Cuando Hinata recordó cómo fue que comenzó su relación con Sasuke, solo que le di otra perspectiva distinta a como sucedió en la visión del izanami. Quería de una manera crear un tipo de vínculo entre lo que Itachi le enseñó a Hinata y lo que ella realmente obtendría en su vida.

No creo que escriba un epílogo… escuchen antes de protestar. No lo haré, pero cuando originalmente subí esta historia aquí, hay otra historia, Destellos de Amatistas y Rubíes Fulgurantes, que sería una compilación de distintos one shot de la vida de los dos juntos. Ahí continuaré hasta que crea haber finalizado con este punto de vista de Hinata y Sasuke juntos.

Ya he comenzado otra historia de estos dos juntos, una muy distinta a ésta. Me tomaré un tiempo en subirla aquí. Quiero adelantarla lo más posible y asegurarme de que esté tomando el curso correcto. Estoy pensando seriamente en clasificarla bajo M por los temas que desarrollaré. La he titulado A la Orilla de las Penumbras. He aquí un pequeño "hint":

"_La desmoralización los arropaba como una entidad viva, ahogándolos en su desmedida angustia. El alto hokage rubio, erguido en su rigidez, dirigía su mirada azul hacia la distancia. Manos agarrotadas a su lado, buscaba dentro de sí algún indicio de entereza para afrontar la apabullante derrota. El viento aullaba a su alrededor, augurando el angustioso final y arrastraba consigo las cenizas de lo que una vez fue Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del cuarto hokage de la Aldea Escondida Entre las Hojas, nunca vaticinó ese desenlace desgarrador. _

_El suave llanto a sus espaldas contribuía a su estado de desaliento que se integraba a la rabia e ira ante su ineficaz acción de detener los sucesos que poco a poco fue acabando con su gente, a la que juró siempre cuidar y proteger. Cerró sus ojos, intentando hallar en su interior alguna respuesta a toda la infortunada situación, no aceptaría haber sido derrotado._

_La pelinegra miraba hacia la misma dirección de su hokage. Las lágrimas bajaban sin detenerse por sus sucias mejillas. Shikamaru yacía en su regazo inmóvil, su aspecto pálido y mortecino apuntando que él se había marchado para no regresar. Estaba exhausta y abatida. Ansiaba su muerte –una segura e ineludible- para dejar atrás tanto dolor y reunirse con sus seres queridos. Se sobresaltó, dando un diminuto brinco, al ver que Naruto se acuclillaba y comenzaba a formar una serie de sellos con sus manos._

_-Dobe._

_El arrogante pelinegro lo llamó. El rubio lo ignoró, totalmente sumido en la sucesión de los movimientos que creaba con sus manos. Ojos negros lo miraron detenidamente, tratando de identificar el jutsu que el Uzumaki hacía. Inspiró violentamente al reconocer varias de las impresiones que hacía con sus manos._

_-Detente, Naruto._

_Hinata miró a Sasuke; pudo advertir la urgencia en la voz del Uchiha. Aprehensiva, se colocó de pie, dejando tras de sí el inerte cuerpo del Nara. Su mirada perlada observó a Sasuke correr hacia Naruto pero el rubio, percibiendo lo que haría, se rodeó con su chakra. El brillante fulgor dorado no le permitió el paso al pelinegro._

_-¡Esa no es la solución!_

_Con pasos apresurados, Hinata se acercó a Sasuke y le preguntó asustada, -¿Qué hace?_

_-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que hace el Sello de la Parca o algo parecido._

_Todo color abandonó el semblante de Hinata y no pudo contener el pequeño gemido de protesta que brotó de su interior, -No._"

Creo que esto es todo por ahora. Espero que Encontrando el Camino haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, la colocaron en sus favoritos y los que me dejaron sus comentarios: **Hanako-chan95**, **asuna-1992**, **Itachi Akihiko**, **drinea**, **AntoniaCifer**, **Montse Lockheart**, **MitcheLove**, **misaki uzumaki** –fue un placer volver a encontrarnos, querida amiga- **akirafullbuster**, **tenshihinata**, **MarthaIP**, **xxXkmiXxx**, **miey-chan**, **Lia Du Black**, **anime love**, **Amanda-Hyuuga**, **Naomi Hozuki**, **Break Blade**, **saashi samy**, **Abisag Uchiha-san**, **yue yuna**, **alex**, **Bee Hyuga**, **LaCrazyWriter**, **majito** y varios **anónimos**. Muchas, muchas gracias por dejarme saber que opinaban de mi historia.


End file.
